Randy Cunningham and the Vampire School
by awsomerebel55
Summary: Randy believed his month abroad would be quiet and fun. However, when he and Howard come across a school for vampires in a castle an ancient evil comes back he'll need all the help he can get. RandyXHeidi and RandyXGothetta. Chances of gore and language and other things.
1. Chapter 1

Transylvania...

It was a dark stormy night, lighting split the sky covered in clouds. The wild winds made the trees creak almost as if they were ready to snap from the strength. In this Eastern European night a group of men covered in cloaks walked through the mountain pass with their weapons concealed.

The wind picked up strength uncovering the faces of two of the men walking this treacherous pass.

One man had dark short hair a trimmed mustache and beard, he had green eyes and an air of wisdom in the occult arts. His age must have been from early to mid forties.

The second man had long red hair, and a beard that connected with his mustache. His eyes were blue and were filled with determination. The age of this man could be that of mid thirties.

Both of theses men looked up to the top of the mountain and saw with their own eyes a massive castle that could only be described as a gothic horror. The walls were tall and dark, the glass windows were red stained, and gargoyles stood watch on the towers.

"Is this the place?" asked the red haired man

"Yes my friend, this here is where we will find this monster of the night. Are you certain that your friend spoke truth?" asked the black haired man

"I can assure you Mr. Van Hellsing, that I've not come all the way from America to waste your time. This creature of the darkness has been using forbidden magic and his actions can cause a great evil to be loosened upon the world. Time is of the paramount essence." said the red haired man

"Then let us put a stop to this before any more damage can be done." said Professor Abraham Van Hellsing

The group of men kept on walking towards the castle with the speed that their courage could grant them. They all arrived at the castle doors. The red haired man reached for his coat and pulled out a pair of spiked hand grips. He began to climb up the wall with a skill that would not be considered human. He arrived at a broken window and through it the red haired man entered.

The insides of the castle were just as terrifying as the outside perhaps more so. The rugs and statues that decorated the hall were only eclipsed by the foul stench of this castle.

The red haired man dropped down to the floor and headed to open the door and allowed the rest of his allies to come inside.

"We must hurry, this place reeks of monstrous evil." said Van Hellsing

"Do not be so easily fooled my friend, one is not a monster unless they choose to become so. Such as this one." said the red haired man

The group of men walked deeper into the castle constantly looking at the paintings and carvings of nightmarish visions. There were echoes in the halls of some manner of creature skulking around in the dark.

Soon the men arrived at an intersection of different paths. As the men looked for the pathway that was most likely to lead them to their priced goal. Suddenly growls of feral wolves began to make the men turn and draw out their weapons. Swords, shields, and spears were raised against whatever may do them harm.

The red haired man and Professor Van Hellsing looked straight ahead with their swords ready. Suddenly a voice came from the pathway in front of them.

"Hello there, Professor. You've brought company I see." said the voice

The shadows came from the pathway and from the shadows came a pair of red glowing eyes. From the darkness came an aristocratic man with black hair and dark red eyes wearing red clothes and on top of those clothes was a silver bat medallion with red ruby eyes.

"Count, as charming as ever I see." said Van Hellsing

The red haired man then pulled out a small canteen.

"I see your friend has something to calm his nerves." said the Count

The red haired man opened his canteen and then threw the water right at the Count's face. As soon as the water hit the man's face it began to burn with blue flames. The Count started screaming in agony as the men pulled back.

"Holy water, not sure how it tastes but I bet it stings for you." said the red haired man

"You will all pay." said the Count

The men began to run back down the pathway they came from. Soon enough the group had arrived at the main hall and they were quickly followed by the Count. The vampire began attacking the group with swift strikes. Many of the warriors were struck down by the razor sharp claws leaving only the red haired man and Professor Van Hellsing.

The red haired man charged with his sword and attacked the creature in front of them, and was met with the sharpness of the creature's claws. The red haired man kept swinging his sword as he circled the Count. The Count now snarled and glared at the red haired man more like a monster than anything else.

"You shall not leave here alive." said the Count

"Any time Van Hellsing." said the red haired man as he struggled to push back the monster's claws.

Then suddenly three arrows shot the Count in the back. Van Hellsing stood holding a crossbow loading his next arrow, when suddenly the Count jumped straight at him claws drawn.

The Count managed to get hold of Van Hellsing pushing him through the curtain and the window. Just as they were about to fall into the pitch black abyss, the red haired man thrusted his sword through the Count's back, piercing his heart.

In a shriek of pain the Count's body began to burn and turned to ash. Nothing of the creature was left except for the bat medallion.

Before the two men could fall to their doom, a third being appeared to grab them both and pull them up to the safety of the room.

Taking their time to catch their breath the two men looked upon their savior. She was a young lady no older than 25, by the looks of it, she wore a dark dress with bat patterns outlined by silver. She had long blond hair tied in a ponytail and crystal blue eyes.

"My lady, I thank you for your aid." said the red haired man

"It was the least I could do for you." said the lady

"Is this the friend that contacted you my friend?" asked Van Hellsing

"Yes, her name is Rosalyn Kimberly. My lady, this is Professor Abraham Van Hellsing." said the red haired man

"I am aware of who he is. Now we must dispose of that cursed Medallion." said Rosalyn

"I agree with her my friend." said Van Hellsing

The red haired man pulled out a small jar and inside it lied a dark shadow. He opened the jar and released the shadow creating a portal. The red haired man then grabbed the medallion and threw it into the portal and it then closed as quickly as it appeared.

"You sure that it will be safe there?" asked Rosalyn

"Yep, in here it can be used to subjugate the world. But in that place, its just another cursed piece of jewelry. As long as no one with brains finds it, which is a very slim chance, we'll be fine." said the red haired man

"I hope so, there is no telling what Dracula might be capable if he's unleashed on the world once more." said Van Hellsing

* * *

Centuries later...

Norresville, U.S.A

Norresville High, Middle of the night

"This is so wonked Cunningham!" said Howard

"Keep your voice down Howard. Besides we got nothing better to do." said Randy Cunningham 9th grade Ninja and protector of Norresville

"You're only saying that because...uh...why are you saying that?" asked Howard causing Randy to groan

After the defeat of the Sorcerer and the escape from the Land of Shadows the two high school students were left with simple fun for some time, but the possibility of something coming out of the land of Shadows made Randy worried. As protector of Norresville Randy now had very little to look forward to by being the Ninja so he really had nothing better to do.

"'Because' Howard, what if something hitched a ride with us and is about to cause chaos. I just want to be sure nothing is going to happen while we are gone. I mean we are going to Eastern Europe for Cheese's sake." said Randy

"Yeah, whatever." replied Howard

Both Randy and Howard as well as several of the students in Norresville had signed up for a month in an international program. The program consisted of taking students out of their homes and letting them spend time in a foreign country and Norresvile had been chosen to go to Romania, more specifically Transylvania.

"I am just saying that if I had to pick a country to go to I would choose somewhere where there are lots of sweets and video games." said Howard looking through the rubble.

"Like, here?" asked Randy

"Exactly." said Howard when he then felt like he touched something.

Howard looked at it and saw that it was a silver bat medallion.

"Oh, you are so going to get me plenty of game tokens." said Howard to himself.

"You say something buddy?" asked Randy

"What? NO!" quickly replied Howard hiding the bat medallion in his pocket

"Ok, well looks like it's all clear. Let's head back and finish packing for out month abroad!" said Randy filled with excitement.

Randy and Howard left the school and made their way back to their homes and finished packing.

Randy had been stuffing his clothes to his bag and was almost finished with the packing when his attention was taken be his mystic book and mentor: The Ninjanomicon.

The book had been the source of much needed wisdom from the beginning of Randy's ninja career. He had been spending his time in the book practicing and training seeing as there was no much need for the Ninja as of late. However it had not called him over for some time.

Randy grabbed the Ninjanomicon with a slightly amused look on his face.

"Alright Nomicon, let's see what you have in stored for me this time." said Randy as he shlooped into the 800 year-old book.

Randy fell down through the colorful ancient ninja rabbit hole looking at the ancient knowledge of all the past ninjas. A slope appeared in front of him and he began to slide down to it, until it transformed into a large gothic castle. This of course made Randy crash and then fall down to the floor. Just as Randy was getting up a large pack of bats flew straight to his face and knocked him right back down.

"You still need a lot more training Randy." said the First Ninja

The First Ninja had been helping Randy train along with the Nomicon, him and Randy were even on a first name basis.

"Thank you Sensei Nobu. Why has the Nomicon summoned me here now? And why did it suddenly turned Halloween just now?" asked Randy

"Watch and you shall receive your answer." said the First Ninja

Suddenly the glass windows began to shine and the bats began to circle the castle making a classically cryptic message.

 _"The Ninja that knows the culture around him can become invisible when he_ _wants, but the Ninja that doesn't cannot"_

"Ok, I think I got this one. I must embrace different cultures that surround me in order to become a better Ninja." said Randy

"That is correct." said the First Ninja

"Oh yeah! Transylvania here I come!" said Randy until he realized something was fishy.

"Wait why are you so worried about the trip?" asked Randy

"You must be ready for whatever happens. But remember, kindness and understanding are some of the greatest tools of a man." said the First Ninja sending Randy back to his room for his big day tomorrow.

Randy was back in his room, and decided that he was ready to sleep and went to bed filled with excitement for the trip.


	2. Chapter 2

After the tiering and for some uncomfortable flight the students of Norresville had arrived at their stay in Transylvania. In the quaint town of Alba Iulia, Randy and Howard were getting off the bus that had brought the students. It was just a little past 6 o'clock and yet it was as dark as if it were midnight.

"Take a look Howard, this is so bruce." said Randy

"How can you possibly be this excited Cunningham, I mean that flight was just murder. Also why am I so filled with energy when we are clearly suppose to be sleepy. This is why I hate traveling." whined Howard

"Students gather around! We'll be staying in this hotel for the month we'll be spending here! There are rules that must be followed, please pay attention and maybe you will all have fun." said the teacher in charge.

The guide and representative of the program came up to the students and gave them a little speech.

"Listen up everyone, we all hope that you have a great time here in Transylvania. There are some rules that you must follow at all times:

1) You must go to your classes.

2) You must always tell one of your teacher in charge of you if you need to go somewhere or you are planning on going out with friends.

3) You have to be in your rooms by midnight, and you will be woken up to go to class at eight o'clock.

Besides those three rules you are very much free to walk around and look at the sights. Please be careful and if you need something please come get me or one of your teachers." explained the guide

The students began to split up in their respective rooms and began to settle down. Randy and Howard were placed in the same room and were already unpacking their stuff. As they were doing this Howard went to the window and tried to open it, however there seemed to be some tied up garlic in it.

"Look at this Cunningham, these guys are really over selling the whole vampire thing. I mean I get it if a guy sucking blood made me famous I'd also milk it but I would not put stinky garlic on the windows." said Howard pointing at the garlic

"Come on Howard, stop whining. Listen I'm going to have a look around town, wanna come?" asked Randy

"Nooope, I'm going to take care of some very needed video game time." said Howard getting out his console.

"Suit yourself. You tell them if anyone asks." said Randy pulling out the Ninja mask

The ancient ninja mask began to spread and cover his body. Next thing you know the protector of Norresville, the Ninja was getting out of the hotel room, red scarf and everything.

Randy made a quick jump to the roof and began to run jumping building to building. The cold night air and the few lit lights were his companions through this nightly run.

Randy made a quick air roll and landed on the tower of an old church near the center of the town. He began climbing it and climbing it with relative ease until he reached the top. He held on to the cross at the top of the tower and looked upon the landscape of the city, the historical buildings, the far away woods, but the one thing that caught his sight the most was the large castle out in the distance.

It stood tall, at the top of the mountain, the dark structure stood out in the night with several towers reaching up, the windows bounced off the light of the moon giving it a spooky gothic feel to it, and the only way to get to the castle was an old broken bridge.

"Wow." was all Randy could say at the sight of the castle.

Randy by no means was a fan of the macabre like his fellow student Julian, but he still found everything really cool. Randy then propelled himself forward and performed a spin in the air and then threw his scarf to nearby balcony and swung himself forward letting the wind make do with his scarf floating in the wind.

However, this nightly rush was not as invisible as Randy would've hoped. Many people that were walking saw his shadow flowing through the night, others caught glimpses of him passing in front of their windows. But one thing was certain many tried to take pictures of the mysterious red scarf man. One of those people was the town's designated nut, professor Paulus Polidori.

The old man was doing his usual 'rounds' looking for vampire activity to prove he was not insane, but as always everyone thought he was. The short elderly man walked around carrying his garlic based weapons, wearing his makeshift vampire hunter uniform and cursing his luck for not finding any vampires to slay.

"Curse my luck, if only I could catch that boy Oskar in the act, I could make Sunshine and the rest of these fools see that I, Paulus Polidori, am not crazy." said Polidori

That all changed when he potted something in the sky casting a shadow under the light of the moon.

"Goodness gracious! A VAMPIRE!" screamed Polidori grabbing his garlic paste shooter.

"Huh?" wondered Randy as he heard Polidori's claim.

Randy soon had to take evasive actions against the incoming sticky garlic ammunition. He flipped and turned and jumped up to the nearby roof and began to escape from the vampire hunter wannabe. Soon enough Randy left Polidori in the dust given that the old man was clumsy and unable to keep up with Randy's near supernatural speed.

"Man, guess there are nuts even in this part of the world. Well as long as there are no giant robots or monsters I'll be fine." said Randy as he got closer to a park with a large pond in the middle.

Randy saw it and thought that it would be a good place to rest, Randy dropped down near an alley and took off his mask. Randy moved towards the park but then accidentally stumbled with a young man that looked to be around his age. He wore a blue shirt under a black vest a red tie, blue pants, and black shoes. He had pale skin, black messy hair and dark eyes. He was carrying a bouquet of flowers that were dropped down to the floor.

"Oh no, the flowers." said the boy grabbing the flowers.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Let me help you." said Randy helping him out

The two quickly got the flowers back in order and Randy then helped the other young man up.

"Sorry about that, I'm not from around here and I didn't see you. I'm Randy by the way." said Randy

"It's alright. I'm Oskar. You must be one of the students from Norresville, right was it?" asked Oskar

"Yeah, how did you know?" asked Oskar

"My friend Sunshine told me a group would come from America. Are you lost or something?" asked Oskar

"Not really, I should be heading back now. See ya later Oskar." said Randy

"Bye then." said Oskar walking into the park to meet with a young girl in the park that had blond hair tied in pig tails.

Randy started to walk only to notice that there was another flower down on the floor. He ducked and picked it up. As Randy was going up he accidentally head butting someone else. However instead of some other guy saying 'ouch', Randy heard a female voice.

"Do you have any idea where you are going? You have to pay attention." said the female voice

Randy looked up and saw a young girl wearing a dark red velvet two piece dress, long red hair tied in a wolf tail. She had pale skin and she had her eyes closed and continued nagging Randy about paying attention and being cautious.

"Of course you would not look where you are going, you are practically...reeking dis...traction..." slowly stopped the girl as she opened her eyes and got a good look at Randy.

"Yeah, sorry about that. But in my defense I don't know my way around here." said Randy

Randy then noticed that the girl's cheeks were red, however being the slightly thick headed young man that he was, he thought that she could be sick or something.

"Are you ok?" asked Randy

"Yes, I am alright. I...I've got to do...a thing...over there." said the girl

"Ok, um, I guess you can have this. If you want it that is." said Randy giving the Girl the flower.

The girl was silent for a nit as she looked at the flower and then looked back at the Randy.

"Thanks." said the girl before leaving on her own way.

Randy turned and began walking back to his hotel, but not before putting his mask back on.

"This evening has been more eventful than I thought. Aw man, what a show was I. I didn't ask that girl her name. Aw man." said Randy swinging back to the hotel

Back at the Hotel, Howard was still playing with his video game console and didn't notice that the medallion he foolishly brought with him was glowing.


	3. Chapter 3

**All members of the Vampire School are now around early to mid-teens.**

* * *

It was the first day of classes for the Norresville school students and most of them were doing good. The school curriculum seem to be very similar to the one that they had back at Norresville.

Randy and Howard were just walking into their latest class of the day and sat next to each other and began to listen to the teacher teach the class. Transylvanian and European History seem to be pretty straight forward, of course that didn't stop the teacher from giving the students team assignments.

"Now students, since we now have students from America, you will team up in groups of four people and you will have to do research on an important historical figure from either Transylvania, Europe, or America. However, if any of your papers mentions Dracula as a vampire, you shall receive a failure. Am I understood? Well then, choose your partners wisely." said the teacher

Randy and Howard looked around to find their third and fourth teammates but they didn't seem to have much luck.

That changed however when Randy spotted someone he saw the other night. A young girl with fair skin, blond hair tied in two pig-tails. She was wearing a white t-shirt with pink sleeves, and a pink skirt to match.

"Excuse me, hi, I'm Randy Cunningham and this is my friend Howard." introduced Randy

"What's up." said Howard

"We were wondering if you would like to be in our group for this assignment?" asked Randy politely

"Sure, my name is Sunshine Polidori, nice to meet you. I believe we still need one more person to have a full team. How about her?" asked Sunshine pointing at none other than Heidi Weinerman, AKA Howard's older sister.

Due to some assignment issues Heidi had been placed in the same class as the boys despite being in a higher grade than them.

Howard quickly answered the question.

"Noooope, there is no way I'll work with her." said Howard crossing his arms

"Why not?" asked Sunshine

"She's his sister, and she never gets my name right." explained Randy

Heidi then came up to the group with a slightly annoyed look.

"Hey, mind if I work with you guys? Everyone else was already taken." said Heidi

"Sure Heidi." said Randy followed by a silent 'dude' from Howard

"This is our teammate, Sunshine." introduced Randy

"Nice to meet you Sunshine. I'm Heidi, you already met my brother and his friend Landy." said Heidi

"I think you mean Randy?" said Sunshine

"Thank you." said Randy

Heidi then narrowed her eyes at Sunshine when she wasn't looking. It ticked her off that her secret crush was paying more attention to the blond than to her, but decided to keep her to herself.

"Well, let's get started." said Heidi

* * *

Deep within the castle, outside the town, the secret school students began to wake up. Down in one of the catacombs five coffins and one stroller that had a small handful of ashes.

Walking down the staircase came a man with a bald spot and long blond hair in the back, and wore a butler attire. This here was Lenny, the caretaker, cook and handy man of the castle.

"Wake up my little and not so little vampires! The night is here and we have a good meal waiting for you." said Lenny knocking on the coffins.

One by one the coffins began to open up. From the first one came out Oskar yawning awake. From the second one came out the vampire girl Gotheta, she held on to the flower that Randy had given her the other night. From the third coffin came out Leechy the brainy student of the school, who still wore his usual attire of a pink shirt and beige pants, and in his head were his own scientific glasses. From the fourth coffin came out the stereotypical vampire that was Stoker wearing the full attire with cape included. And finally came out Klot, the little vampire that finally reached ten years old. And finally the small mount of ash stirred awake, this was Ashely, and no he is a boy despite the name.

"Man, that was a good day's sleep." said Oskar

"I concur with you Oskar. Nothing like a good day's rest to make a night truly appreciated." said Leechy

"Oh please, as if either of you are true creatures of the night. I cannot wait until I can graduate and start sinking my teeth in humans." said Stoker biting on a raw tomato.

Oskar cringed and looked away having an acute case of hemophobia, also known as a fear of blood.

"Come on Stoker, knock it off. It stopped being funny after the first time." said Gotheta pulling out the flower that she had gotten the other night.

She had to admit that most human men didn't peek her interest but the boy she met that night enticed her. His dark purple hair gave him a mysterious look, his blue eyes looked like a pair of moons, and he seemed to carry himself with an air of honor and adventure. Had she not known better she would have said that he was a creature of the night.

She vividly remembered that meeting. She had gone to the park to keep an eye on Oskar and his human girl friend, Sunshine, and then she met with the human that made her undead heart skip a beat. And now of all times she remembered that she did not know the boy's name.

As the students began to walk up to the breakfast room, they all talked about what they would do after class this night.

They all had their classes as normal and without delay. Professor Ox blood had a busy night ready for them.

"Now my students, today's class shall involve a quick flight around town to perfect the art of blending in the shadows. Seeing as you are close to becoming part of our ranks." said Ox Blood

All the students cheered as they got their stuff ready to go out. They all gathered in the courtyard following Ox Blood, then they transformed into their bat forms and took off into the night.

"Now children, you must walk for an entire class time in the shadows. Do your best not to be spotted by any human. I shall be observing your precess from the sky." explained Ox Blood

The students each flew out to the town and turned back into their normal forms.

Leech walked through the shadows of the dark alleys and looked towards the other side of the street, where a computer store was open, he avoided the light but one of the street lamps barely illuminated his face.

Oskar stayed close to Klot since he was still fairly young and needed help.

"Down here looks like a good spot, let's go this way." said Oskar

"Ok Oskar." replied Klot

The two vampires flew down and kept to the shadows, just as instructed, however they spotted the humans a lot faster by looking out into the street from a safe distance from the light. Sadly they did not see the trash cans behind them and almost knocked one of them, and they scared a cat.

Stoker also stuck to the shadows but remained in his bat form. He flew from shadow to shadow as sneaky as he could but he did not mind his surroundings as closely as he should, and ended up crashing face to face with a dog. The dog was not amused. After Stoker tried to slowly back away from the dog, it began to chase after Stoker barking with no end.

Gotheta was the last of the students to try her luck. She looked around and made her way to a dark corner where the lamps were flickering. She then saw a newsstand nearby and took the newest magazine of the night. She of course left some money in exchange. She was not seen nor heard by any one and she did not scared any animals.

After the exercise was finished the class returned to the school with notes about their work.

"Alright class it was a good night for most of you. Learn from what worked for you and what didn't." said Ox Blood

After the class ended Gotheta took out the magazine in the hallway and began to look it over. Until she found an interesting article. She began reading it until Oskar came up to see her.

"Hey Gotheta, what you got there?" asked Oskar

"Oh, its nothing. Just human nonsense. Listen to this 'Last night several witnesses claim to have spotted a flying creature with a long red scarf flying through the air. According to the local night creature 'expert' Paulus Polidori: "This creature is without a doubt a vampire taunting us. This is clear proof that they exist and we must rise against them."' Ha ha ha." laughed Gotheta as she read

"It can't be a vampire, no one around here can be captured in film and no one has a long red scarf." said Oskar

Just as Oskar was saying this, the principal Count Von Horrificus walked by he wore his dark coat and top hat with his cane in hand. He had pale skin long brown hair, long mustache and red glowing eyes. As he walked he over heard the conversation and grabbed the magazine.

"Students, I seem to recall that all human literature should be inspected prior reading." said Count Von Horrificus

Gotheta and Oskar rubbed the back of their necks trying to come up with an excuse.

"It's just a current events thing uncle, nothing harmful." said Oskar

"Be that as it may Oskar, I will look this over and then see if it is. Wait. Could it be?" said the Count reading the article closely.

It almost seemed that he had spotted something he never thought he would see again.

"Uncle, is something wrong?" asked Oskar

"He has finally come. I must go prepare myself. This time I shall be victorious." said the Count as he left mumbling under his breath

"What do you think that was about?" asked Gotheta

"No idea." replied Oskar before they headed to their next class.

* * *

Back with the gang of Norresville, they had started their assignment but now they were all resting.

Sunshine had gone back to her home and the three Norresville natives they were all in their respective rooms, still working because Heidi gave the boys some extra homework.

"This is so wonk! Why would Heidi do this?" asked Howard

"Maybe because you didn't do any work and wants to keep us busy instead of causing trouble." said Randy getting up and going to grab another book in history.

When Randy grabbed the book he accidentally dropped an some of Howard's dirty clothes and something metallic hit the floor. Randy kneeled down and began to look at it. It was a silver bat medallion with glowing ruby eyes.

"Howard where did you find this?" asked Randy

"Oh, that, um, you see there was this guy selling them outside and I thought; 'hey that looks cool...' and you don't believe it do you?" said Howard

"Did you find this back at the school?" asked Randy directly

"Maybe." said Howard

"Howard, if this thing came form the Land of Shadows then it is trouble! Why did you bring it here?" asked Randy

"It may have gotten in my bag by accident. Look it looks harmless enough. We'll just keep it until we get back home and then we dispose of it." suggested Howard

"No duh Howard. Ok, look we will take turns looking after this thing." said Randy

"Do we have to?" asked Howard

"Yes, I'll take the first watch. You keep working on the assignment." said Randy

"Oh shoob me sideways." said Howard


	4. Chapter 4

Randy had kept the bat medallion at arm's length through the rest of the night. After the whole fiasco caused by the Sorcerer Balls, the Sorcerer, Sorceress, and Cyborg Julian, he would keep close watch on the cursed object.

And above all else, he had a very bad feeling about that medallion. There was no way that this obviously dark magical item had gotten a ride all the way to Eastern Europe; even if Howard claimed that it was an accident.

The morning had finally arrived, and with it so did Friday.

Randy and Howard had just woken up and gotten ready for breakfast when they crossed paths with Heidi.

"Morning Howard, morning Randy." said Heidi

"Hey, you said my name right." replied Randy

"Oh please, I always say your name right." said Heidi

"Yeah rig..." began Howard only to be stopped by Heidi's glare.

"Well, we did some of the homework you told us to do so we should be pretty ahead on our assignment." explained Randy

"I believe you, you look like you haven't slept all night. Maybe you should take it easy this weekend." said Heidi in a caring manner

"Sweet, party and food here we I come." said Howard

"By _you_ I meant Randy. You, Howard, still have to be kept on a short leash." said Heidi

"Ah wonk." said Howard

Heidi then moved closer to Randy to talk to him without her brother in the middle.

"So, um, Randy, I was hoping to ask you if you...um..." began Heidi

"Yeah, what about what?" asked Randy with curiosity

Suddenly, then came in Sunshine with her back pack and a smile on her face.

"Hey guys, good morning." said Sunshine making Heidi shut her mouth and freeze mid sentence.

"Morning Sunshine, you're here early." said Randy

"Yeah, I sometimes help the teachers here to help around and pay the tuition. So you guys going for breakfast?" asked Sunshine

"Do you have financial problems or something?" asked Randy as they walked towards the cafeteria.

"Not really, my parents are working over seas, so I live with my grandfather. He's just a little spontaneous." explained Sunshine

"It sounds like an older version of Howard." replied Randy

"Hey." remarked Howard

Heidi was just left behind, no matter what she tried. Heidi then rushed to get in between Randy and Sunshine.

The group then continued on to their respective classes and had no other problems other than Heidi giving out glares to Howard, Sunshine, even though she didn't notice, and Randy from time to time.

* * *

Once the two boys had split from their study group Randy noticed something on Howard's neck.

"Howard, what do you have on your neck?" asked Randy

"Oh, this little baby. What better way to keep this thing safe than having it nearby. Huh." said Howard pulling the medallion out

"Howard, that is the worst idea ever. Of all time. What if someone saw it and tried to use it?" asked Randy angrily

"And leaving it lying on the room was a better idea. Trust me Cunningham, I know what I'm doing." said Howard with a smug face

"Do not let that thing out of your sight." said Randy with a warning tone

"Ok, ok." said Howard

* * *

As both Randy and Howard were doing their own thing Heidi was spending some 'quality' time with Sunshine.

"Listen Sunshine, I know that you are a nice girl and everything, but I'm going to have to ask you to stay away from Randy." said Heidi

"You have a crush on him, right?" asked Sunshine

"What?! NO I don't." said Heidi with a red streak of embarrassment across her face.

"You don't have to worry. I already have someone in heart. I will however help you get Randy's heart." said Sunshine leaving Heidi with a red as a tomato face.

Heidi had long had feelings for the secret hero, but for some reason, that Heidi just couldn't get her finger on, she could not talk to him. Its not like she hadn't tried in the past, several times actually. Sadly there were always some things that got in the way; her brother, school, her gossip show, and every time she even tried to talk to the boy her brain went nuts.

"Thank you." said Heidi quietly

* * *

Randy and Howard were walking to the town's oldest library to find anything related to the bat medallion. All of this much to Howard's displeasure.

"Why couldn't we just go to the school library. I can't believe I just said that." said Howard

"Because we need some esoteric knowledge. Plus I doubt there is anything like this in the school library." said Randy

They had arrived to the old building. It was a large squared building with a large tower on the center of it. It was build with old bricks and granite stones. The windows were boarded and it looked like it was abandoned.

Howard tried to walk away but Randy caught him by the back of the shirt and pulled him to the entrance.

"This is a big mistake Cunningham, I swear." said Howard

"Come on, Howard." said Randy

"Why don't you just shloop down to your book and find the answers we need?" asked Howard

"Because Howard, the Ninjanomicon is an ancient book of ninja knowledge. The key word being 'ninja'. Even if it has some knowledge about it we could have better luck in here. And besides before coming here, the Nomicon told me to learn from this culture." said Randy

"I swear that book is out to get me." said Howard under his breath as the two Freshmen entered.

The inside of the library was just as dusty as one would expect from an abandoned building. There were cobwebs all over the place and some of the furniture was already broken by time.

Randy and Howard walked down to where the bookshelves were and began looking for something that could help them learn more about the medallion. The books however were not as easy to decipher as either of the boys thought. Most of them were in German, French or Romanian. Thankfully Sunshine had taught them a few words and the translator app they had on their phones helped them figure out what most of the words were saying.

As they kept looking over the books, both boys failed to realize that they were being watched from the shadows.

As Randy looked through the old dusty books he found one that was the most covered in dust. He took it out of the shelf and looked it over. He brushed the dust and dirt away with his hand to reveal the cover. The book was dark brown with light streaks of red that formed a single letter on the middle of the cover. He slowly opened it fearing that it will turn to ash if not treated with care.

"Howard I think I found something." said Randy as he placed the book on the table and illuminated it with his phone.

"I'm listening." said Howard not paying any attention.

Randy began analyzing the book to the best of his ability but he could not get very far. All he could decipher was that it was a diary of some sort.

As Randy was looking over the diary the watcher went closer and closer towards Howard. Howard did not noticed until it was too late. Something struck him in the back and someone dragged him out of the old library. Of course Howard let out a fart briefly stunning his attacker.

"Howard? You still with me buddy?" asked Randy

After not hearing any response from his friend the secret hero took the book and placed it in his bag. He sped over to find his friend but he didn't. Randy than noticed that where Howard was just a second ago was all tidy and in one piece. Howard was the complete opposite of this. He used some of the skills that the Nomicon and the First Ninja had taught him and found that someone had dragged Howard out of the library.

Randy rushed putting on the Ninja mask and flew out of the library entrance and saw a black car driving off. Without wasting any time Randy began swinging with his scarf following the car. As Randy ran across the roof tops he was spotted by Paulus Polidori again doing his 'rounds'.

"I've got you now vampire!" cried out Polidori

"You've got to be kidding me!" said Randy as he dodged Polidori's garlic

The old man began to fire some of his garlic pastes at Randy. However this time Randy was in no mood to deal with the vampire hunter. Having had enough of Polidori Randy quickly jumped down and took out his sword. He performed some quick slices chopping off Polidori's crossbow into tiny pieces. As the pieces fell to the floor, Randy dropped a smoke bomb blinding the vampire hunter with the foul smell.

Randy left the old man and began to catch up to the black car. He followed it to the outskirts of town and onto a beaten dirt path. Randy followed from the trees of the forest until he spotted their destination, the old castle that he had admired the other night. The gothic castle was in truth far more terrifying than the other night, especially since the dark clouds of the night hid the moon's light. All that was missing was the rain and the storm.

"I guess this is the place. Let's see if there are any vampires living here." said Randy pulling out his sword ready for action.


	5. Chapter 5

**Please Review and Favorite this story.**

* * *

Randy crawled through one of the windows of the castle. He landed on the cold stone floor and began to make his way down the dark hallway surrounded by armors.

As Randy walked down the hall he could faintly make out the echoes of voices, the noises of crawling rats, insects and strangely enough laughter. Randy came to a cross hallway and stuck to the side letting hearing be his guide. For a brief moment he didn't hear anything but then he heard something coming from one of the doors to his right.

Randy slowly and quietly took out his sword as he tip toed towards it. He reached for the doorknob and turned it to open the door. He peeked through the opening and saw that it was a bathroom.

Randy opened the door a little more to see a young boy around his age and another one, that looked like he was ten years old, and a stroller with what looked like a pile of ash just being there. He heard them talking and oddly to Randy he was hearing three voices instead of just two.

"So fellas, I heard we are getting some new fancy meal tonight. What do you think it is?" asked Ashely

"I'm not sure, but if Lenny had to go to town to get it then it must be good, right Leechy." said Klot

"It undoubtedly sounds good and juicy." said Leechy

This only made Randy raise an eyebrow because these kids were talking like everything was right as rain and yet they were inside a spooky castle. Randy then narrowed his eyes to get a better look of the two kids and noticed that they were all pale like the undead, had sharp fingernails and what looked like fangs. The pile of ash also had eyes and a mouth to talk with as improbable as it sounded. But the one thing that took Randy by surprise was the fact that none of them had reflections.

Every part of Randy's rational mind was trying to think of an explanation but there was only one conclusion that he could come up with, and he didn't like it.

Quickly shaking himself out of his stupor he quickly sped away trying to find Howard who he assumed was in the kitchen. However, his run across the castle was cut short when he heard a very angry little man walking towards him, grunting and mumbling to himself. In a split second decision Randy hid by the nearby corner hoping to avoid running into some vampire that could drink his blood. As the steps and the mumbling got closer and closer Randy began to make up what the vampire was saying. The vampire looked to be around his age with his hair all backwards, wearing a black cape with a standing neck, a light colored shirt, a pair of pants and black shoes.

"Who does that Oskar think he is anyway? I am the one true vampire. I just know that he thinks that he is so clever. I cannot wait for the day when someone kicks him off his high horse. And when that day comes, I'll sink my fangs into his little girlfriend Sunshine." said Stoker with a sinister smile.

Randy got to thinking about all that this little bloodthirsty runt had said. If he was talking about his friend Sunshine then he had to warn her or at the very least kick this guy's butt. Also, he realize that the boy he met the first night was also named Oskar. Could this kid be referring to that same Oskar?

Suddenly the little vampire turned around, and in that split second Randy's warrior instinct kicked in and his body moved on its own. Randy slugged Stoker right in the face knocking him out cold and knocking one of his fangs off.

"Wow, for a vampire you really are a lightweight. Huh." said Randy to the knocked out Stoker

Randy then began dragging Stoker away and into one of the few empty rooms that were nearby. He then continued his search for his missing friend.

As Randy continued his search he began looking inside the different rooms, most of them were empty or filled with only cobwebs and dust. As he turned to continue his search he heard a voice coming up towards him, Randy then jumped up and stuck to the ceiling and then used his ninja concealment skill allowing him to blend into his surroundings.

Randy saw that two people came up to where he had just been a second ago. It was the kid Oskar he had met the other night and the mysterious girl that Randy gave the flower to. She still had that red mane of hair and alluring figure. Randy then slapped himself for focusing on a hot girl in a time like this. An undead hot girl, but a hot girl nonetheless.

"I'm just saying Oskar you'll grow out of your fear of blood eventually. If not I could whip up a potion to make you feel better in no time." said Gothetta

"Thanks Gotheta, I can always count on you to cheer me up. I'll go to the bathroom and see you at dinner." said Oskar

"Alright, see then." said Gotheta before leaving for the dinning hall

"Gothetta, nice name." thought Randy to himself

An idea then popped in Randy's mind as Oskar walked to the bathroom. Randy followed suit and waited for his chance. Randy accidentally miss stepped and cut his finger. It was a small cut on his finger but it still stung, thankfully the suit stitched itself up leaving only a few drips of blood on Randy's finger.

Randy entered the bathroom while Oskar wasn't watching. He lowered his stance and walked up to Oskar, he took out a said and grabbed Oskar from behind holding the sai to Oskar's back.

"Hello Oskar, I think we must have a little chat." said Randy

"Who are you?" asked Oskar as struggled against Randy's hold

"Me? I'm the Ninja. More specifically I am the Ninja of Norresville and one of my friends is in this castle about to become your dinner. Mind helping me find him?" asked Randy

"Wait that voice, I've heard it before." said Oskar

"No you haven't. This is the first time we've met." said Randy

"Randy, is that you?" asked Oskar

"Ok, so you know who I am. But now I know who you are, wonder what Sunshine would think if I told her." said Randy

"Please don't." begged Oskar

"Look Oskar, I know you are not a bad guy. In fact, from what Sunshine has told me you are a very nice guy. So this is what we'll do; I'm going to let you go and you are going to help me get my friend out of the menu. Deal?" suggested Randy

"Look, I would never hurt Sunshine or anyone." said Oskar

"How can I be sure that you are telling the truth?" asked Randy

Oskar then began feeling something crawling down the back of his neck, and it had a strange smell.

"What is that smell?" asked Oskar

"Oh, I got cut before entering here so that might be some drops of blood falling down your skin." explained Randy holding the sai closer to Oskar's back

"B-B-bl..blood?" asked Oskar before feeling the back of his neck with his hand and looked at the small bit of blood left off from the grip.

Oskar then passed out from the sight.

"Oskar, buddy. You've got to be kidding me." said Randy releasing Oskar's limp body on the floor.

"You really are afraid of blood." said Randy before sighing

Randy then placed his hand over Oskar's face.

"Ninja Water Palm." said Randy

A palmed shaped water print and fell on top of Oskar waking him up. Oskar coughed a couple of times and rose up from the ground. Randy handed him a towel to dry up.

"So you really are afraid of blood. This is so funny but I'm sure you get teased a lot so I'll let it slide." said Randy

"Why are you being so friendly, aren't you a vampire hunter or a slayer?" asked Oskar in confusion

"Look Oskar, I'm not like that crazy little man running around town shooting garlic paste. I protect the people of Norresville, which reminds me that my friend was brought to this very castle so let me rephrase the deal; You help me get him and get out and I will not only keep quiet about the fangs but I'll also owe you a solid, under my conditions of course." said Randy

Seeing that he had no other alternatives and that Randy hadn't hurt him, yet, Oskar decides to agree.

"Alright, I'll help you but you will not only have to get your friend but you also have to find a way out of the castle, and a quick one at that." said Oskar

"Any suggestions?" asked Randy

Oskar began thinking on what way a normal human could go through in order to outrun a group of vampires. He then got an idea as to how this crazy rescue could work.

"Ok, follow me." said Oskar as they ran out of the bathroom.

Oskar then lead Randy to one of the many old tunnels and secret entrances that existed in the ancient castle.

This tunnel will take you straight to the dinning hall, you'll need to cause a big distraction to cause confusion grab your friend go back through the tunnel and then take a right turn and keep going down to the lower levels of the castle from there is only a 30 to 50 feet drop to the lake. Think you can manage?" asked Oskar after explaining the plan.

"If not I'll just wing it." said Randy going into the tunnel

As Randy traveled down the dark tunnel he encountered the turn that Oskar had told him of and made note of how far it was to the entrance to the dinner.

Randy then heard a lot of screaming and things falling to the floor. It had Howard written all over the place.

"Hang on buddy I'm on my way." said Randy looking into the dinning hall

In it were all the vampires of the castle sitting, Randy spotted Oskar entering the hall and also saw the tall man wearing a top hat with a large ferocious hound next to him. Other than them there were the other two vampires that Randy had seen, the pile of ash, the hot red headed vampire girl, an elderly man that looked like a relative from the movie Nosferatu, and a vampire lady wearing a long white dress and matching hat.

"Ok, this might be trickier than I previously thought." said Randy to himself

Just then the vampire that he had punched out cold came in with a bloody nose being held by his hand. He was clearly pissed. He then went and pushed Oskar for no reason.

"You think you can just punch me in the nose and not get what's coming to you, huh? Well put 'em up baby teeth." said Stoker

"Stoker, what are you talking about? I never punched you." said Oskar in his defense

"That is a grave accusation Stoker. When did this happened?" asked the Count

"A short while ago, he sucker punched me and then stuffed me in a closet." claimed Stoker

"That cannot be true, Oskar was with me most of this evening studying." said Gothetta

"Well then who could've been?" asked Stoker

Suddenly then the kitchen door busted open with Howard running and screaming being followed by Lenny holding a pan fry.

"Time for action." said Randy


	6. Chapter 6

Howard had been running wildly around the dinning hall hoping to get away from the sharpened paws of his abductors. However, it seemed that his corpulent physic was betraying his goal. The vampire care taker kept up with him with no problem at all.

"Lenny, what in the name of the night is going on?" asked the Count

"My apologies Count Von Horrificus, but it appears that the main dish is still a little lively. I blame myself and his American metabolism for this chaos." explained Lenny

"YOU'LL NEVER GET ME ALIVE!" screamed Howard

Just then Stoker jumped at Howard with his fang ready to take bite when suddenly...

"SMOKE BOMB!" yelled Randy as the Ninja made his triumphant entrance in the middle of the table.

Without wasting any time Randy began kicking and throwing plates and food making all the vampires duck and cover. Some however did receive a pie or blood sausage to the face knocking them over.

"Ninja Bee Balls, Ninja Glue balls!" said Randy as he threw his tricked out weapons.

As the spheres exploded they unleashed a swarm of bees that proceeded to sting and spook the Vampires. Then the glue splattered all over the dinning hall creating an even greater mess, some even got into Stoker's mouth.

"Ninja!" screamed the Count before he was assaulted by the bees blinding him temporarily.

Randy then jumped at where Howard was and then pulled him up and slugged him over his shoulder.

"Ninja, you've saved me. What took you so long?" asked Howard

"All part of making an awesome escape slash entrance!" said Randy as he threw his scarf and wrapped it on the chandelier.

Randy swung himself and Howard up to the secret entrance and began to run away from the now possibly angry vampires. Using everything he had Randy ran down the path that Oskar had told him to go through. The dark walls made of bricks were the only thing that the two freshmen saw as Randy ran towards the secret exit through the tunnel.

"Seriously Cunningham, what took you so long?" asked Howard

"I did run all the way here and saved you just now you shoob!" said Randy running down the staircase that lead to their escape.

They then began to feel the humidity of the night at end of the tunnel. Randy could feel the sweet freedom right next to him sadly the escape was blocked by none other than the Count Von Horrificus. This caused Randy to halt with all his strength at the sight of the chief vampire of the castle.

"I see that time has not dwindled your craftiness Ninja. Time to finish what we started five centuries ago." said the Count.

"I was hoping to avoid fighting but it seems I have no choice." said Randy dropping Howard and assuming his own unorthodox combat position.

The Count jumped at Randy with his claws drawn. Randy then ducked and rolled to the left dodging the attack. However the Count continued to attack, he twisted himself and lunged himself forward with a sharpened palm straight to Randy's head. Randy was barely able to move his head to avoid the attack that imbedded itself on the wall.

"When was the last time you cut your nails!?" asked Randy in fear

Randy spun around and pulled out his sword. Randy then started going offensively doing quick slices against the vampire, who blocked them with his bare hands. The Count then began to attack with his claws forward at rapid pace, pulling back and then pushing forward with sharpened nails as deadly as knives. Randy then began blocking the attacks with his sword parrying the hands out of the way.

In a split second decision Randy spun allowing one of the Count's attack tome past him, leaving only a small cut on the left side of his face, just under the eye. Randy's unexpected move allowed him to attack in the opening with a diagonal rising slice. The Count was then forced to jump back as to not be decapitated.

The Count skidded back only to notice that his hat had been cut and that there was a small cut just above his right eye, the kind the bleeds.

"As expected from you Ninja." said the Count

Randy did not stop to question the words of the Count instead he pulled out a little green ball and threw it at the Count's feet filling the tunnel with blinding lightning.

Randy then used this distraction to grab Howard and run past the Count towards the exit. Randy then jumped out of the tunnel into the open night only to realize that the supposed small drop was actually several feet higher than thought.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding!" screamed Randy as both him and Howard fell down out of the castle.

Both of the boys screamed as Randy tried to think of a way out of this, but then he saw the large shadow of a bat looming over them. Randy turned to see the Count turn into a massive bat.

"Not this time my old rival." said the Count

"Why does this shoob keep calling you 'his rival'?" asked Howard as they fell

"Ask me when we are not about to die Howard! Now hang on I'm gonna try something." said Randy as he threw his scarf at on of the tree tops.

Just as they were about to reach the lake, Howard held on to dear life and Randy bended his legs, spread them and grabbed the scarf with both hands.

"Here goes nothing! NINJA AIR KICK JUMP!" screamed Randy as a large orb of air appeared underneath Randy's feet.

Randy then jumped up turning the orb into a powerful blast of wind propelling both of them upwards past the Count. The Count was thrown off balance and fell down to the lake.

Using the momentum and the scarf the two Freshmen flew away from the castle back into the city before crashing on the pond in the park near their hotel. The two hurt Freshmen looked upon their landing zone and cheered that not only were they alive but they had done the impossible and lived.

The two Freshmen walked back to their hotel, hitting almost before room check.

"We must be the luckiest SOBs in the world Cunningham." said Howard as they laughed at their recent adventure.

"I know. Well at least we know to stay away from the castle, vampires exist and we somehow survived them. Then again Oskar is afraid of blood and Gothetta is pretty hot." said Randy

"Who and who?" asked Howard

"Oh, just a guy that helped me find the way to get you saved, and Gothetta is the hot red head, with the curved body." said Randy

"The one with the hourglass body and big boobs. Oh yeah, I remember her. Oh wait I was distracted because they were about to eat me! I can still feel their fangs on my neck." said Howard

Howard then began to feel around his neck, but he didn't felt anything. He pulled his shirt to look at his chest. But saw something was missing.

"Cunningham, we have a problem!" said Howard

"What? If you're talking about the hot vampire girl, then no I do not have a problem and no I haven't talked about it with her." explained Randy

"No, I mean the medallion. I must've lost it when we were unleashing chaos on the castle." said Howard

"You mean we'll have to go back there?" asked Randy

Howard only nodded slowly. Randy was only able to groan.

* * *

Back at the castle...

Everyone was helping clean up the mess. Suddenly the Count walked into the room soaking with water, also missing his top hat. Oskar hurried to check on his uncle after putting the plates back on the table.

"Uncle, what happened?" asked Oskar

"Nothing to be concerned off Oskar. This is only the result of underestimating the Ninja. Despite his age he is skilled as ever. I was however able to snatch this from them." said the Count holding up the silver bat medallion.

"What is that uncle?" asked Oskar

"Not sure, but I will find out. At the same time I will prepare myself for another encounter with the Ninja." said the Count before leaving to his office

"I must say that Alarich must still be obsessed with this little rivalry of his." said Lady Kryptina under her breath

* * *

Home of Paulus Polidori...

The Vampire hunter was back in his home outside of town with his granddaughter sleeping in her room. Polidori was currently pacing around thinking about his encounter with the scarfed vampire.

"That blood sucking leach was surely scared of my garlic weapon at first, but now it seems that he has grown bolder. If this continues then it will only be a matter of time before the rest of the vampires stop hiding and come out and hunt us humans in the open. But do not worry I have gotten in contact with a fellow college of mine." said Polidori

Suddenly a loud knock on the door sounded. Polidori went to the door, then he straightened himself out, and then opened the door.

Standing on the entrance stood a tall man with a straight face, pale brown eyes, short brown hair with pale white side burns. He was wearing a long dark green trench coat, dark hat, a two piece grey suit, and brown shoes. He had a big brown bag at his side and a large chest at his left.

"Evening professor Polidori. Thank you for calling me. May I come in?" asked the man

"Of course the honor is all mine. Please come in Professor Lugosi." said Polidori

The man entered and placed his hat and trench coat on the hanging rack. However, he kept the bag with him at all time.

"Now Professor Polidori, tell me all about the vampires you've seen. Leave no detail out especially about this scarfed vampire." said Lugosi taking out his notebook.


	7. Chapter 7

The sun had just went down in the town when Sunshine went to meet up with her friend Oskar. It had been a very strange day after her grandfather had introduced her to the man known as Professor Lugosi.

However that was not something new for Sunshine, almost every week her grandfather would come up with some sort of plan to hunt all the vampires in the region.

But that was no longer her concern at the moment, she had a meeting with her love, Oskar.

Sadly, the evening was not going to turn out as she had hoped because running through the rooftops and the shadows of the buildings a red scarf followed her to her meeting.

Oskar and Sunshine had just met in the park, that for some reason had police tape surrounding the pond.

"I'm glad that we could meet up here Oskar." said Sunshine

"Yeah, sorry I couldn't make it in time last night. Something went wrong in the science classroom and the whole class had to stay and clean." explained Oskar

"That's okay. You know, we've known each other for some time now, and I have never once met your friends or anyone in your family. Why is that?" asked Sunshine

"Oh, that well...the reason for that...is that they are very private. And they are always busy...and..." began Oskar

"Are you embarrassed of me?" asked Sunshine

"What? No! Sunshine, if I could I would introduce you to them, but my uncle is very strict and he is..." Oskar began explaining only to stop himself when he spotted someone on the tree right next to him.

Randy was on the tree doing signals at him. First he pointed at himself, and then at Oskar and then at the alley outside the park. He continued to do so waiting for Oskar to wave at him to go away.

"Oskar, what's wrong?" asked Sunshine

"Nothing's wrong. I am just a little nervous." said Oskar

"I just want to know that this is normal. Oskar you are one of the few people I now that doesn't think I'm crazy like my grandfather. You mean a lot to me." said Sunshine

"Really. You mean a lot to me too Sunshine." said Oskar only to get a small acorn thrown at him.

"What was that?" asked Sunshine about to turn around

"Its nothing really, maybe a squirrel. You know we could try something different, you know to make things better." said Oskar pulling Sunshine back to the bench

"Like an official date?" suggested Sunshine

"Yes! That is perfect." said Oskar

"Perfect so this Friday at 8 sound good?" said Sunshine

"Yeah, sounds great. I'll see you then." said Oskar running out of the park to meet up with Randy.

* * *

Randy was in the alley when Oskar turned in to their meeting.

"Seriously, what do you want? I thought you were never going to deal with me or any other vampire." said Oskar

"Look Oskar, sorry for cutting your date short, but listen I... Hang on a second. Howard get down from there." said Randy

Howard then dropped down in a less than elegant manner holding a rack of garlic in hand.

"Come on Cunningham, I had the element of surprise. We can't trust this leech." said Howard getting behind Randy

"Hey! I told you I would never hurt Sunshine. Why are you here anyway?" asked Oskar

"Look, I'm sorry I had to cut your date short but we kind of have a problem. And you are the only one that can help us." said Randy

"Is this about the medallion my uncle got from you guys?" asked Oskar

"Yes. We kind of need it back." said Randy

"Why is it so important that you guys are willing to go back in there with now everyone being weary of you?" asked Oskar

"It comes from a dimension filled with dark powers and a ton of monsters, all of which are pretty dangerous." explained Randy

"Yeah, we have a crazy life." said Howard

"Ok, but you're going to have to help me with something afterwards." said Oskar

"Sure thing. What is it?" asked Randy

"A date with Sunshine. Its this Friday and I have no idea what to do. So I figure you guys might be able to help me out, please." said Oskar

"Man talk about bad timing." said Howard only to be lightly hit by Randy's elbow

"Deal. See what you can do tonight and we will help you out." said Randy shaking Oskar's hand

Afterwards Randy dropped a smoke bomb covering them in orange smoke. Oskar used this chance to turn into a bat and fly away and Howard and Randy disappeared.

It all seemed to easy and most people didn't see nothing. Sadly there was an old black sedan car across the street positioned well enough to make out part of what happened. It was both Polidori and Professor Lugosi looking at the quick talk with Lugosi using a pair of heat seeking night vision goggles.

"It appears that you were right about this boy Oskar, Mr. Polidori. He is not only a vampire but he has become an ally to this new red scarfed vampire." said Lugosi

"I knew it! That leech will never get near my little Sunshine!" said Polidori, loudly

"Quiet Polidori, we cannot let them know we are on their track." said Lugosi shushing Polidori

Lugosi then started the engine and they began to drive away into the fog filled streets of the town.

* * *

Back at the castle...

Oskar had arrived at the castle in his bat form and walked down to his uncle's office hoping to talk to him about the medallion or at least know where his uncle may have put it.

He knocked on the door a couple of times, but got no response. He knocked once more but he still didn't get any response again.

"This is odd. Uncle are you in there?" asked Oskar as he opened the door to find an empty room.

"Where could he have gone to?" asked Oskar to himself

"Hello there Oskar." said Lady Kryptina

"Oh, hello Lady Kryptina. Have you seen my uncle I would like to speak to him." said Oskar

"I believe that he is at the gym training after his latest defeat at the hands of the Ninja." said Lady Kryptina walking away

"Most recent?" wondered Oskar as he made his way to the gym.

After walking down to the gym Oskar saw his uncle with a blind fold on and in a combat stance.

"Uncle, what are you-" Oskar began before he was abruptly cut off when a sand bag came out of nowhere and his uncle slashed at it.

More and more sand bags began being thrown left and right, and the count easily reduced them to nothing with his bare hands.

"Wow, that was amazing uncle." said Oskar

"Oskar?" asked The Count only to be knocked off by a sand bag to the back

"Master, please forgive me!" said Lenny as he and Oskar helped his uncle back up.

"No apologies needed Lenny, I must remain vigilant at all times. Oskar, now what brings you here?" asked the Count

Oskar began thinking of an excuse since he obviously couldn't tell his uncle the truth about why he wanted to see him now. Besides he was curios about his uncle's behavior of the last couple of nights.

"I was wondering why have you been acting strangely the last couple of nights, is something wrong uncle?" asked Oskar

"Right, I forgot that my behavior may cause concern on my students. My apologies for worrying you Oskar. As a matter a fact there is some history between the Ninja and me. It all happened five hundred years ago. I was a young vampire when my father, your grandfather, decided that I should visit a foreign country to widen my horizons and I decided to go to America. I was sent to the quiet little town of Norresville were there was an interesting combination of both Eastern Asian and American cultures. I had heard tales of a mysterious figure saving and protecting this community, naturally I was intrigued due to my age. I then set off to find out more about this being, and one night I encountered him. I believed him to be a fellow vampire and challenged him to a match, he refused, yet still I pressed on. He eventually put me in my place with little difficulty. After picking myself up he had vanished in a cloud of smoke. I had never been beaten in such an easy fashion, so in my competitive nature I made it my goal to defeat him. Night after night I chased him, but I had little luck in defeating him. His bizarre skills made it a challenge for me to land a hit on him, and one night I realize that my stay was at an end. I was never able to defeat him. So you see Oskar, this rivalry I have is a matter of unresolved skill. I hope that next time I face the Ninja we are able to walk away as equals. Now is there anything else that I can help you with?" said the Count

"No uncle, thank you for your help. If there is anything you need just tell me." said Oskar


	8. Chapter 8

In the Castle library Gothetta was looking over several books trying to keep her mind occupied. She sadly didn't find anything.

Why would she be doing this you may ask. Well it was all because of all the craziness that had taken place in the castle the last couple of days and that she was still looking for that mysterious purple haired young man that had caught her eye the other night.

She was so confused as to how this one human was able to find a seemingly permanent spot on her mind. There had to be a reason. Sadly none of the books that she had gathered, on diverse subjects, had given her an answer.

"Ugh, this book doesn't have the answer either. There must be something I'm not seeing. Perhaps something about the flower he gave me could give me a clue." said Gothetta to herself.

She opened up a book about the different flowers of the region of Eastern Europe, she then skimmed through the book until she found the flower that he had given her. It was a small purple colored rose, besides representing love there was nothing else about it that could hold any form of spell over a vampire or anyone else.

"Nothing, again. Why do you plague my mind and my thoughts?" asked Gothetta as she held the flower up to her face.

Gothetta focused on the flower so much that she could feel that it would catch fire. She then felt a hand placed on her shoulder causing her to get spooked. She turned to see Lady Kryptina standing there with a curious look on her face.

"Gothetta, are you alright?" asked Lady Kryptina

"OH, Yes Lady Crypt-I mean Lady Kryptina. Yes Lady Kryptina, I am alright." said Gothetta hiding the flower

"Really, then may I ask where did you get this? It smells nice, did Oskar gave you this?" asked Lady Kryptina

"No, I-I found it, yes. I found it when we went into town." lied Gothetta

"Really? Because I think this may have something to do with a certain boy." said Lady Kryptina before taking a long whiff out to it, and then her eyes widen. "Odd, this smells like a human. Gothetta..."

Gothetta looked around for some sort of excuse as she began to sweat a little. She then took another glance at Lady Kryptina, and knew that nothing she could make up would save her.

"Alright, a few days ago I went into town and flew around a little, and then I walked a little and then I accidentally bumped into a human boy and as an apology gave that flower. I didn't know what to do, I found myself unable to say no. And now I can't get him out of my head. Lady Kryptina please help me!" said Gothetta finally letting it out

Lady Kryptina blinked a couple times and then proceeded to laugh a little.

"Calm down Gothetta, there is nothing wrong with you. This just means that you are maturing into a lovely young vampire. All you must do is confront this boy and place him under your spell, no bitting of course." explained Lady Kryptina

"I do not understand Lady Kryptina." said Gothetta

"It's quite simple. What you have is a simple crush that will go away once this human boy is hypnotized by your beauty. Come with me." said Lady Kryptina

The two vampire ladies walked out of the library and into the courtyard. Lady Kryptina pulled out a small bottle filled with white colored liquid, she uncorked it and let two drops hit the back of her hand. As soon as the liquid touched he skin mists began to pour down from her hand. She then placed down the bottle and began to walk around the courtyard leaving a trail of mist behind her.

Gothetta observed as Lady Kryptina continued her walk she then made a quick turn and disappeared in the mist she had created. Then Gothetta began to hear a faint voice singing. It was a melody that captured her attention it drew her to the mist that had been made not long ago. As Gothetta stepped into the mist she began to wonder, what was alluring her? Why was she feeling this way? All she could make up in the mist were silhouettes of a woman dancing. It made Gothetta feel curiosity, and that curiosity made her step forward once more. But as she took another step the silhouette disappeared.

Suddenly Gothetta turns to see Lady Kryptina standing behind her with a smile.

"What you just observed was an alluring technique used by vampire ladies in order to lure men. Usually I would wait for you to be a little older to teach you this but the circumstances demand it. Now move your body in a flowing motion such as I." explained Lady Kryptina as she showed Gothetta

Gothetta moved her arms in a flowing dance motion allowing her inhibitions to disappear. She spun in circles moving all her body at the rhythm of a soundless song.

"Very good Gothetta. Now, you must use your appeal to make your prey come to you. Some vampires use a little hypnotism to secure this step. But above all else you must follow the rhythm of your own pace. Remember, this is about no one else but you and the man in front of you." explained Lady Kryptina

Gothetta then spun around at high speed until she stopped by crashing on one of the old statue steps. Her hair was a mess and she had trouble catching her own breath.

"Maybe you should practice a little before trying it out on that boy. Now take care Gothetta." said Lady Kryptina before leaving

"Oh, yes. Thank you Lady Kryptina." said Gothetta waiting for no one else to be around and then she turned into a bat and flew back into town.

* * *

Randy had been pacing around the room waiting for news about Oskar, but it seemed to be getting nothing. Even the book that he had gotten from the old abandoned library was not getting him anywhere, especially because he couldn't read any of it.

"Cunningham, if you keep pacing so much you'll make a hole on the floor." said Howard without looking away from his video game.

"How can you be so calm?! For all we know we just lost a medallion that could cause a rift in the fabric of space and time or summon forth an ancient evil. And all we can do is wait! How are you so chilled?" asked Randy

"Because things are always going to be alright. It's kind of like our thing. Now either stop pacing or go outside, but if you go outside take some garlic or a stake. Oh, and if you do go outside get me a snack." said Howard

"Ok." said Randy before going outside for a walk

* * *

Randy walked down the street letting the calm air of the night put all his fears at ease. He looked up to the night sky to think of something else and something did occur. That something that caught his attention was a bat flying above him and it was staying in that position. The bat then flew towards the edge of town, and Randy followed believing that it was Oskar with news.

Randy then arrived at the forest at the edge of town but did not see Oskar nearby. As Randy was about to call for the young vampire he noticed a mist creeping towards him.

Randy then noticed that a low volumed melody began to come from the fog, and just as Randy was about to step into the fog he noticed a silhouette and a long red mane of hair moving about in the mist.

From the mist emerged Gothetta in a very seductive manner.

This was the first time that Randy had seen her this way, face-to-face, no one else nearby and she was certainly alluring. Randy took notice of all of her, head to toe and vice versa. Her two piece red dress made her blend and stand out in the night, her pale skin glowed with the moon light, and her red mane of hair flowed with the wind as a red flag signaling the dangers of the unknown. Her body was clearly well fit and developed, there didn't seem to be an ounce of fat out of place.

Randy's warrior instincts kicked in telling him that something was wrong. He had one hand on the mask as he stepped forward a little bit.

Gothetta then began to get slightly worried because the boy she was seeking was just standing there. She then thought of talking to the young man in order to lure him to her.

"Oh wandering soul from a far of place, why does thou tread these woods by your lonesome?" asked Gothetta trying to sound sexy

"I could be asking you the same thing miss." replied Randy with a smile letting her play along

"I merely wished to take a stroll. The night is alluring and enchanting to many if not all who desire, and wish to embrace their desires. May I inquire your name good sir and what desires make you feel alive?" asked Gothetta

"My name is Randy, and before you tell me your name, why do you talk like an old lady trying to seduce a young pool boy?" asked Randy throwing Gothetta off her own rhythm

"Wha-" began Gothetta before she fell down because she misstepped with a uproot.

Gothetta tried to pick herself off and retry her attempt at seduction, but she found herself with Randy's left hand in front of her face.

Gothetta looked up to meet Randy's gaze and she was instantly met with a joking but sincere smile and calmed blue eyes that showed genuine concern for her.

"My name's Gothetta, and thank you." said Gothetta hiding her blush

"You know, if you wanted to talk we could've just talked. There was no need to do this whole vampire seductress thing." said Randy as he helped Gothetta up to her feet.

"That what?" asked Gothetta not believing that she was discovered so easily

"The fake fangs were a nice detail." said Randy as to not arouse suspicion.

"Thank you, ow!" said Gothetta

Randy held her up and let her sit on a stump.

"I think I sprained my foot." said Gothetta looking at her foot.

"May I?" asked Randy

Gothetta then lifted her foot for Randy to inspect and he then used a piece of clothe to wrap it a little. All the while Gothetta was blushing and wondering what she could say to him.

"I haven't seen you before around here, are you from some place else?" asked Gothatta

"Yeah, I'm from Norresville back in the United States. Me and some kids from my school are here on study abroad program. Where do you go to, I haven't seen you at the high school I'm currently attending?" asked Randy

"Well, I guess you could say that I'm homeschooled. And my parents don't like me to out a lot. That's why I go out at night from time to time." explained Gothetta

"Why did you do the vampire thing just now?" asked Randy

"I did it because from the few books that I've read it was the best way to get in touch with a boy one doesn't know. I'm usually not like this, I'm normal and...um..." explained Gothetta

"It's ok, you don't need to tell me something if you don't want to. I'll respect your privacy. Besides I still have some time here so maybe we'll see each other more and you can tell me more about yourself." said Randy

"I always thought that hu-I mean boys were more self centered and judging. But you seem nice Randy." said Gothetta with a smile

"Well my mom would kill me if I was." said Randy letting both of them to have a laugh.

Then the sound of bells could be heard all the way to where the two where. Randy quickly took a look at his watch and saw that it was five to midnight.

"OH JUICE! I got to go, if I'm not back by midnight I'll be in trouble." said Randy

"It's alright I need to go too. I'll see you around." said Gothetta and then she gave Randy a peck on the cheek

Upon realization she brought her hands to her lips and gasped.

"I'm sorry, I-I didn't mean to...I'm just um, um..." tried Gothetta

"It's alright, here." said Randy kissing Gothetta's cheek turning her red as a tomato

Randy then sprinted back to the hotel leaving Gothetta holding her cheek with her hand and a small smile that quickly grew up to a large smile that then turned into a sigh.

What a night.


	9. Chapter 9

At the late hours of the night a carriage arrived at the vampire school. It was dark and the dark horses that were pulling it were severely tiered, and their eyes were bright red. Then a couple of figures stepped down from the carriage and were greeted by the Count, the professors and Lenny.

The first man was tall, pale, and had long black hair. He wore an old Victorian style black suit, a white shirt, and he wore a long red cape. He had a long black beard, and had a pair of red glasses.

The second man was none other than old Count Nosferatu wearing his long black suit.

The Count stepped forward and greeted the two visitors.

"Greetings my friends, I am Count Alarich Von Horrificus. I thank you for coming here." said the Count

"Greetings Count, my name is Vlad Romanoff. I am aware that you are already acquainted with Lord Nosferatu. The Council has sent us here in regards to the item you found. May we see it?" asked Vlad

"Of course, this way please." said the Count

The three vampires walked up to the principal's office. They walked through the halls without wasting another second, however they did not see Oskar following them from behind. He kept his distance from them and followed them all the way up to the office. Then he turned to see them enter the office. Knowing that he couldn't enter without arousing suspicion he pressed his ear to the door to listen to them.

"Alright gentlemen I have called you here because of this medallion. I have researched and read its inscription, but I have yet to fully know what this is. However, even with no answers I can feel a powerful energy within it. Can you please take a look at it?" asked The Count

"Really Alarich, must you waste our time with this trinket." said Nosferatu in his arrogant manner.

Vlad payed him no attention and grabbed the medallion for closer further inspection. He stared briefly into the eyes of the bat and noticed that they glowed, it briefly startled him.

"Where exactly did you found this medallion Count Von Horrificus?" asked Vlad

"I took it by accident from an ancient warrior that had entered the castle a few nights ago." said the Count

"You did good. I believe that this may be something that vampiric historians have been searching for several centuries. This is the Silver Bat Medallion that belonged to none other than the son of the devil, Dracule." explained Vlad

"The real Dracula's medallion!? Are you certain Mr. Romanoff?" asked The Count

"This is unbelievable. What does it say?" asked Nosferatu

 _"'On the night of the blood moon at the anniversary of the dark lord sorcerer's death, by the blood of the virgin with the hair kissed by the sun, the old ages shall return to the world, and by darkness and blood the soul of the Prince of Darkness shall live once more.'"_ read Vlad

"It is a sign, now we are able to bring back the old ways. Finally we vampires shall be respected once more." said Nosferatu

"We cannot be certain that bringing back the real Dracula will bring forth a new golden age. Besides during his time Dracula was as cruel to both living and undead." said the Count

"Von Horrificus is right, we can't assume that Dracula's return will make things better for vampires. I'll contact the council and let them decide, until then Von Horrificus you must keep it hidden." said Vlad handing back the medallion to the Count

"Are you two fools, humans today see us as jokes, movie monsters, myths! Have you read or seen any of the Twilight books!?" demanded Nosferatu

"You are outvoted Nosferatu, just drop it." said Vlad as they walked to the door

Oskar had heard everything and made a run for it. He ran away and hid on one of the halls where he met with Gothetta.

"Hey Oskar, are you alright?" asked Gothetta

"Yeah, I just need some fresh air. If my uncle asks for me I was just in the library." said Oskar making his way out and flew to meet up with Randy and Howard.

* * *

Oskar had made it to the hotel where the guys were staying and told them all about the medallion and what it could do.

"Let me ask you this Oskar; WHY THE JUICE DIDN'T YOU GRAB IT!?" asked Howard in a panic

"Howard, calm down, panicking is my thing. Also Oskar couldn't just sneak in there and snatch it. We at least know what it can do and who we are up against." said Randy

"I am more worried about the 'virgin with the hair kissed by the sun' part. Don't you see who it is referring to?" mentioned Oskar

"Wait you don't think it means..." began Randy

"Yes, I do. We need to-" started Oskar before Howard cut him off

"What the juice are you two talking about?" asked Howard

The Ninja and the young vampire looked at each other and then they looked back at Howard with an incredulous look in both of their faces.

"It's Sunshine!" said both Randy and Oskar

"Come one, what makes you say that?" asked Howard

"Dude, its in her name. Besides there aren't that many women, or men for that matter, that have blond hair in this area. Now all we have to do is protect her until the...What day was it again?" asked Randy

"According to the history books, the anniversary of Dracula's death was the 13th of October, over 200 years ago." said Oskar

"That's this Friday!" said Randy

"Friday? Oh man I completely forgot about my date with Sunshine. What am I gonna do?" asked Oskar

"No, don't you see; This is perfect. That night you'll be with her, Cunningham and I, mostly Cunningham, will be there too. So in summary, we party, we stop the revival of Dracula, and you get past second base." said Howard with a smile

"Really?" asked Oskar

"No, Howard is right. Not about the second based thing. But the we'll be right there to help you on your date and for security of course." explained Randy

"Alright, so what's the plan for the date?" asked Oskar

"What was your plan or any idea for the date?" asked Randy

"I was thinking a movie." said Oskar

"Great, that is a good place to start." said Randy

"Lame, spice it up a bit." said Howard

"Well, there is a new pizza hangout in town. We could use the place where there are more people and that is illuminated. Plus it gives you the perfect chance for the two of you to talk about anything." added Randy

"Yeah, I guess this is a good thing. More people means there are, the less chances are that a vampire come in to try anything and you could help me out if I get stuck on something. But won't Sunshine recognize you guys or notice that something's wrong?" asked Oskar

"It might raise some eyebrows if two guys you've never met show up and start giving you dating advice or conversation tips...But what if we switch things into a double date. That way I can give you advice and stuff while on the date. Make the Plan. Think of ways the plan could go wrong. Re-think the plan. Execute the Plan." said Randy

"Just one problem Cunningham; you got no date and how are you going to convince Sunshine for a double date." said Howard

"Oskar is going to tell Sunshine that at the last minute he had to show his cousin from America around town." said Randy

"I don't have an American cousin." said Oskar

"You do Now." said Randy placing an arm around Oskar

"Yeah, but you still have no date." said Howard

Just at that moment they heard a knocking at the door, and then Heidi's voice was heard.

"Hey guys, I came here to talk to you. Could you let me in?" asked Heidi

The guys panicked a little and then Oskar was stuffed inside the closet and Howard hid in the bathroom for no reason. Randy then went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Heidi, what's up?" asked Randy

"Well, I was just wondering if...well...the thing is..." Heidi tried to say something

"'Ahem' I wanted to see if you guys are ready for Friday, we are supposed to submit the paper." said Heidi cursing herself for hot saying what she wanted

"Oh yeah we are so going to ace this." said Randy and then an idea lit up.

"Hey Heidi, are you free on Friday?" asked Randy

"Oh, yeah, I'm free." said Heidi

"Wanna hang out Friday at night with me?" asked Randy with a light blush

"Yes. I mean, yeah I would like that." said Heidi and then left with dignity

Randy then closed the door and could have sworn that Heidi started dancing. Randy then walked to let the other two out.

"You are not going out with my sister." said Howard getting out of the bathroom

"It isn't a real date Howard. Plus I think that she was going to say something like that to me." said Randy

"Yeah, I think that she does have a thing for Randy. Anyway, I got to go now." said Oskar

Howard went up to the window and opened it. Howard then moved out of the way as Oskar flew out in his bat form.

Down on the street the two vampire hunters were looking at the window. And what they saw was disturbing to them.

"We now know one of the vampires, we must follow them and then end them." said Lugosi

"Yes, this Friday the vampires breath their last." said Polidori


	10. Chapter 10

The next few days went by pretty quickly. Nothing much happened in either the castle or with the gang. Vlad Romanoff and Lord Nosferatu had remained in the castle under the directions of the Vampire Council.

The one true constant problem that had risen from the days was that Nosferatu kept arguing with Vlad and the Count. Apparently the Vampire Council had decided that bringing back Dracula was far too far fetched and too risky to actually work.

Many of the old practices that Dracula performed were considered unnatural by many vampires, leading to him not being liked by the Council. The World just didn't seem to want Dracula any more.

Nosferatu voiced his disgust several times, most of the residents of the castle paid him no interest. The only one that paid interest to what Nosferatu was saying was Stoker, so basically no one important.

Date night had finally arrived. Oskar was brushing his hair and getting his clothes ready for the big night. He then proceeded to leave and meet up with the guys and get the date night. However he got face to face with Gothetta.

"Hello Oskar, don't you look nice. Where are you going?" asked Gothetta

"Oh, um, hi Gothetta, I'm just going for a fly into town I'll be back soon." said Oskar

"You're going to see Sunshine aren't you? I should go with you just in case her grandfather tries something. Also, if anyone asks they'll believe we were studying together better than you just flying by yourself." said Gothetta

"I really appreciate that Gothetta, but I need you to stay here, I don't want you to get in trouble because of me." said Oskar

"Alright, just be careful." said Gothetta

"I will, see you later." said Oskar before leaving

Gothetta was left alone and began walking to the library only to find Stoker blocking her path. He had his usual smug face and arrogant attitude.

"Well hey there Red, I see Oskar blew you off again. When are you going to stop dreaming fro that toothless wimp and go for a real vampire like me?" asked Stoker

"Stoker for the last time, I am not interested." said Gothetta passing around Stoker

"Come now Gothetta, I am easily the best vampire around. Who would you prefer to have instead?" asked Stoker

"You want the long list or the short one?" asked Gothetta

"Are you saying you would rather go out with Leechy or Ashely rather than me?" asked Stoker

"No, I would rather marry a human than going out with you." said Gothetta leaving Stoker in the dust with his mouth open

Stoker angrily ranted and kicked around in anger. He grumbled to himself and cursed Oskar and anyone else that looked down on him. This kind of display could only be matched by a massive temper tantrum.

This caught the attention of someone.

"Well that was surely an insulting claim. The nerve of that girl." said Nosferatu

"My Lord, forgive my loss of control." said Stoker

"Do not apologize, even I would have trouble controlling myself after hearing such indignity." said Nosferatu

"I just wish I could give them what they deserve." said Stoker not thinking clearly

"You know, if you wish to truly get the respect that you deserve go see if you can find some one for me." said Nosferatu

"Who do you seek?" asked Stoker

"A young virgin girl with sun kissed hair." said Nosferatu

Unbeknownst to the two sneaky vampires Gothetta had heard everything and knew exactly who they were targeting.

* * *

Randy was done getting ready and went to get Heidi. Howard meanwhile was tasked to meet up with Oskar and go to get Sunshine.

"Alright, play it cool." said Randy to himself as he knocked on the door of Heidi's room

Heidi stepped out wearing her usual yellow shirt, red skirt and she looked like she had done her hair a bit and added some make-up. She had her red bag strapped across her shoulder just for the occasion.

"Hi Randy, don't you look fancy." said Heidi

"Yeah, you look amazing as always. Not saying that you don't look good but I'm just saying you look nice." said Randy with a light blush

"Ready to when you are." said Heidi

"Right." responded Randy holding Heidi's hand

The two Norresville students went up to the new place, Joe's Pizza-mania, where they met with both Oskar and Sunshine.

Randy had told Heidi, before they arrived, that Oskar was a friend of Sunshine and that he was having some trouble with going on a date with her so Randy offered to help out and they planned the date accordingly. At first Heidi was a little ticked that Randy had not told her sooner but she figured that a double date was a date none the less.

As they entered the hang out spot and saw that it was both a pizza place and a sort of retro dance ground. They even recognized some of the students from Norresville amongst the crowd dancing or eating pizza.

"Where is Howard?" asked Randy to Oskar in a whisper

Oskar pointed to the high bar directly at a guy wearing a long trench coat, a fedora hat, a fake beard and a pipe. Howard's version of an unassuming disguise.

"I his defense no one would look at him thinking he may be insane." said Randy

The four teenagers sat on their table and started looking at the menus hoping to find something to eat. However, none of them noticed that both Lugosi and Polidori had entered the establishment looking for the vampires.

"There they are Polidori, now remember do not engage, let them draw is in. We'll get them in the trunk and move to the designated area." said Lugosi

"Understood, I'll warn Sunshine." said Polidori only for Lugosi to pull him back

"What part of remaining secret do you not understand? Now find the vampire we know its here." said Lugosi going to one side of the restaurant.

Back with the four youngsters on their date, they had all began talking about their daily lives.

"Well, most of the time me and Howard just mess around, play video games..." said Randy

"You bailing him out of trouble." added Heidi

"He does sound like the type that gets into trouble more often than nought. He reminds me of one of my classmates, but only a little." said Oskar

"Really, how so?" asked Sunshine

"Well, he's always trying to prove that he is the best or the coolest in everything, he thinks sole of himself and he never knows when to stop. But in the end he is all talk but no bite." said Oskar

"Wow, you have a very colorful group of classmates and friends Oskar." said Heidi

"Yeah, where are they anyway?" asked Sunshine

"Hey, let's stop talking of others and just talk about ourselves. We are the ones on the double date not them. Right, cus." said Randy to Oskar

"Right cus. In fact I'll go see if our pizza is ready, be back in a second." said Oskar

As Oskar left to get the pizza Sunshine turned to see the couple from Norresville with a slightly serious expression.

"So, um, you two seem to be hitting it off pretty well." said Randy

"You aren't related to Oskar." said Sunshine out of the blue

"No he's not." said Heidi leaving Randy with a face of disbelief.

"Alright fine, I'm not related to him, I met him once and then we met again after you told me about him. We talked and we became friends that's all." explained Randy

"Then, why are you doing this whole thing?" asked Sunshine

"He was nervous about your first official date, I figured that he would be more at ease if he was with more friends than just alone with you." explained Randy

Sunshine didn't seem fully convinced and looked to Heidi for some insurance as to what Randy had just said.

Heidi on her part knew that although Randy was sometimes a shoob, he was responsible and a good friend. So she decided to bail him out.

"Sunshine, he truly means well. He just likes to help others, he's been like that since we were little." said Heidi

"Well, thanks for helping him. Its just that he's always been a little secretive and I was hoping to be more than just friends." said Sunshine

"It is hard sometimes, but just be patient." said Heidi holding Sunshine's hand

* * *

Back at the bar Howard went up to Oskar who had just been waiting for the pepperoni pizza with no garlic.

"Yo V-man, how are things?" asked Howard

"I like to say that they are good, but I-" said Oskar

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, listen I was hoping you could do me a solid. See that girl over there in the dance floor. Her name is Morgan, one of the hottest girls in Norresville." said Howard cutting off Oskar and pointing to Morgan on the dance floor.

"Yeah I see her. What do you want me to do?" asked Oskar

"I read you vampires have hypnotic abilities. I want you to hypnotize her to think I am hot and sexy." said Howard

"I'm not going to turn her into your slave, besides I'm terrible with hypnotism." said Oskar

"Don't worry, you don't have to turn her into my sexual slave or anything, just make her interested in me then I'll do the rest. I'll be standing there." said Howard as he moved to be in position removing his beard.

Unbeknownst to the two boys Polidori had been spying on them across the dance floor and set ready to jump out with garlic in hand.

Morgan stepped outside the dance floor to rearrange her hair and took out a small mirror. Oskar thought that his was as good a time as any. He focused on Morgan and began trying to hypnotize her.

"You will find Howard Weinerman incredibly intriguing. You want to talk to him and go out with him. Perhaps even consider being his lover." said Oskar with his hypnotic powers

However what happened next no one could have predicted. Polidori jumped in front of Howard with a lost gaze in his eyes.

"I love you, make me yours." said Polidori

Howard screamed as the old man jumped at him like a love crazed mad man.

"Oh crap." said Oskar


	11. Chapter 11

All chaos broke loose. Howard ran as fast as he could with Polidori chasing after him. Everyone started running in a panic all over the restaurant. Howard had to remove his hat and his trench coat to get a leg up on Polidori.

Amongst the chaos a few things could be heard such as:

"Holy shite."

"What is wrong with that old man?"

"Grandpa?" asked Sunshine seeing her grandfather running after Howard

"Grandpa? Oh great." said Randy though the last part to himself

"What is Howard doing here, and why id he being chased around?" asked Heidi

"Polidori, you idiot." said Lugosi amongst the chaos

Oskar went quickly back to the table while Howard ran for his dear life.

"Um, Randy could you give me a hand please?" asked Oskar

"Do you have to ask? Sorry girls we just have to save Howard." said Randy as he and Oskar rushed to Howard's rescue.

Randy and Oskar tried their best to stop Polidori from reaching Howard but with the stampeding crowds of people they were unable to do so. Everyone exited the restaurant through the front door.

Howard managed to go out through the back exit. Howard turned his head to see if the crazy old man was still after him, but then Howard was then shot with a sleeping dart. Howard looked at the dart and then he collapsed on the ground asleep.

Lugosi stepped up to see Howard and looked at him straight.

"We have you now vampire." said Lugosi

Polder then ran outside looking for Howard when Lugosi grabbed him by the shoulders and began shaking Polidori. Shortly afterwards Lugosi slapped Polidori five times across the face.

"Professor Lugosi, what happened? Why does my face feel so sore?" asked Polidori

"We do not have time for this Polidori. We must take this creature of the night to the church and end its reign of darkness." said Lugosi pulling out rope and began to tie up Howard.

However neither Lugosi nor Polidori saw that Gothetta had witnessed the whole ordeal.

* * *

Oskar and Randy found both Heidi and Sunshine outside the restaurant. They looked around for any signs of Howard but were unable to find anything.

"Where could Howard have gone?" asked Heidi

"He should be around." said Oskar

"Heidi, you should go with Sunshine go back to her home. Oskar and I'll keep looking for Howard. That way only we'll get in trouble." said Randy knowing that Sunshine's house was probably the most armed house against vampires in the whole town.

"What? Randy he is my brother. I am not leaving you alone to look for him." said Heidi

"Heidi, go to Sunshine's house, I'm sure everything will be fine. Howard is probably hiding around here somewhere. Don't worry, besides remember how he always looses his phone and I help him find it with the tracker app. We'll find him in no time. This way we won't get in trouble with the counselors or the teachers." said Randy

Heidi knew that she could trust Randy. With a defeated sigh she gave Randy a kiss on the cheek.

"Just make sure he's alright." said Heidi

"We will." said Randy

"I'll go with Heidi just to make sure." said Sunshine going back with Heidi to the hotel

Randy and Oskar wasted no time in looking for Howard. Randy pulled out his phone and used the Tracker app to find Howard. Just as they came to the alley where the app said that Howard's phone was they saw a pair of headlights turn on. Suddenly a car came out rushing from the alley dragging the trunk. The car accelerated towards them, in the blink of an eye the two boys where pushed out of the car's way.

Randy and Oskar saw the car dragging the trunk and knew it had to be Howard weighing the car down. They then turned to see who had saved them, it was Gothetta.

"Gothetta, what are you doing here?" asked Oskar

"Oskar, I came to warn you. Stoker is working with Nosferatu, they are planning something big." said Gothetta

"We know, and don't worry Sunshine is safe, and I know that you are wondering why I'm not freaking out but we'll talk later." said Randy pulling out his Ninja mask.

"Wait isn't that-" asked Gothetta

Randy pulled on the mask and the suit appeared on him.

"We got to get Howard, and save him." said Randy as he threw his scarf and started swinging.

"Wait, I'm so confused." said Gothetta as both her and Oskar turned into bats

"We'll explain on the way." said Oskar

The three quickly went after the black car. They travelled through the town following the tracker app until they reached the cemetery and the church. They spotted the black car and quickly made their way towards it.

"So let me get this straight; Randy is this legendary protector of Noresville, he went into the castle to save his friend with your help after figuring out we were vampires, and then you've been trying to get the medallion back in exchange for them helping you out on your date!?" asked Gothetta

"In short, yeah. But again, the medallion can bring back an evil vampire with dark magic. I've dealt with that wonk enough times to know that it is something you do not just poke at." said Randy as he landed near the church and removed his mask

Gothetta and Oskar then turned back to their human forms. Gothetta then stomped up to Randy with a red face of both embarrassment and anger.

"Then why did you let me make a fool of myself the other night?" asked Gothetta

"Because it's called a secret identity for a reason. Besides I thought that you would've been more comfortable with your approach." said Randy with sincerity

"Oh, really well um, thank you. You actually looked kind of cool when you showed up out of nowhere after just punching Stoker." said Gothetta slightly embarrassed.

"Um guys, not that tis moment isn't adorable or anything, but shouldn't we-" began Oskar only to be cut off by a loud scream coming from the inside of the church.

"Right. Save Howard. Wait can you guys cross the threshold of a church?" asked Randy

"Yeas." responded the two vampires

* * *

Inside the church, Howard had been placed on the altar table wrapped in ropes and recently gagged. He struggled as both Lugosi and Polidori took out their tools.

Howard tried to beg with his puppy dog eyes, but was unable to get any sympathy from either of the cooky vampire hunters.

"Polidori, prepare the cross and garlic. We cannot have any mishaps." said Lugosi as he pulled out the sharpened stake and hammer.

Lugosi placed the tip on Howard's chest making Howard struggle in his binds.

"Oh heavenly father, I vanquish this evil creature of the night in your name now and forever." said Lugosi as he lifted the hammer.

Suddenly the doors were kicked open by Randy followed by the two vampires.

"STOP!" commanded Randy

Lugosi and Polidori turned to see Randy, Oskar and Gothetta. Lugosi pulled the stake away and lowered the hammer away from Howard.

Howard clearly looked happy to see his friend and even tried to thank him through the gag on his mouth.

"Hello there, I know what this looks like..." said Lugosi with a laugh

"How about an attempted murder, and that is your best case scenario." said Randy as they stepped closer to the two hunters.

"No, no, no you see, this is a special ritual. We are destroying a disgusting creature of the night, a vampire. We're the good guys." said Lugosi as both him and Polidori pulled their best innocent faces.

"I may not be from around here, but I do know that if you kill him you'll both fry for murder. After all the cops are only one call away, and with three witnesses you won't escape justice." said Randy

"No, you are wrong my young incredulous friend. There won't even be a body. He'll crumble into dust watch." said Lugosi about to stake Howard

"Grandpa!" came another voice.

They all turned to see Sunshine standing there angry at her grandfather.

"Sunshine, my dear. We were just about to prove all these fools wrong about this vampire. And then Oskar, you are next." said Polidori

"I would not go around making threats sir. Especially now that there are four witnesses. If he is a vampire then you are right, but he isn't then you both would've just killed an innocent young man." said Randy with Howard nodding in agreement.

"That's a chance I'm willing to take." said Lugosi

"Alright, then where is your proof? Why don't you show us that he is a vampire. You have a crucifix don't you?" suggested Randy

Polidori grabbed it and handed it to Lugosi. Lugosi then placed the crucifix near Howard's face, but instead of burning him Howard eagerly kissed head butted the cross.

"Maybe he is a Jewish vampire." said Lugosi with Howard shooting him a 'really' look

"Alright, what else do you got?" asked Randy placing both hands on his hips

Polder then pulled out a large tied up rope of smelly garlic.

"I was holding this for a special occasion." said Polidori giving it to Lugosi

Lugosi then placed the garlic near Howard's face and Howard forced it onto its neck like a large necklace after smelling it like his life depended on it.

"And were going to kill this guy?" asked Randy

"Grandpa, don't you see? There is no such thing as vampires." said Sunshine

Lugosi then pulled out some Holy Water and began spraying it on Howard's face.

"Holy water, of course. Nothing worse than a dirty 'vampire'." said Randy mockingly

Lugosi was done playing games and grabbed the stake again.

"The stake, if I pierce its heart with a stake and it dies then he is a vampire." said Lugosi

"Oh sure, after all a stake through the heart would only kill anything. I am sorry but I don't think your evidence would hold up in court." said Randy

Lugosi then turned to see Howard and then at Randy and the group.

"Polder you fool, you caught an innocent man by mistake. Let him go." said Lugosi as he and Polidori untied Howard

As they untied Howard he began to breath easy. Just as they were finished Howard got up and began to rant about the two vampire hunters' actions.

"A mistake? You shows were about to kill me and you don't even say you're sorry. No, 'sorry kid' or 'sorry Howard we almost used your heart as a bullseye'. Screw you two!" said Howard as he walked to his friends

"You ok buddy?" asked Oskar

"Oh yeah Os, I'll be fine when I'm as far away from these shoobing maniacs as humanly possible." said Howard

"Calm down Howard. We'll get you some pizza and then a restriction order." said Randy

"You know Cunningham, I'm in such great spirits that all I want is a somewhat awkward hug. Come here you two crazy blood suckers." said Howard as he went to Oskar and Gothetta.

The two vampires protested but it was too late. Howard gave both both them a bear hug completely oblivious that he still had the garlic around his neck and was burning the two vampires.

After a few painful screams Howard let go as he knew that he had done fucked up.

Everyone stopped and looked at Oskar and Gothetta.

"Oskar?" asked Sunshine

Then the teens looked at Lugosi and Polidori, suddenly Lugosi began to scream like a mad man. That was the teens cue to run. Randy grabbed Gothetta and Howard while Oskar held Sunshine's hand to flee.


	12. Chapter 12

The five teen ran through the cemetery trying to get away from the most likely deranged vampire hunters. They went quickly through the gravestones and hid amongst them.

"Alright, I think we lost them." said Randy letting go of both Howard and Gothetta

"Yeah, hopefully." said Howard

"Could you please get rid of that strip of garlic." said Gothetta to Howard

"Oh, yeah sorry, I completely forgot about it." said Howard before throwing the garlic away from them.

Then the three turned to see Sunshine and Oskar staring at each other. The tension could be felt for an entire mile radius.

"Oskar, are you really a vampire?" asked Sunshine

"Yes, I am." said Oskar

But then the moment was spoiled by Howard walking up to the two of them and opening his mouth.

"Hey guys, listen I know that the two of you have some relationship issues you need to work through, but could we do it later." said Howard

"Howard you should probably stay out of it." said Oskar

"Wait they know you're a vampire? Why did you told them before me?" asked Sunshine enraged

"In Oskar's defense, I found out when I went into the spooky castle where he goes to school at." said Randy only to get a slight jab from Gothetta

"What they are trying to say is that Oskar was planning to tell you in the future." said Gohtetta

"I'm sorry but; who are you?" asked Sunshine

"I'm Gothetta Gothetticus. I'm a friend of Oskar and classmate, nice to meet you formally." said Gothetta shaking Sunshine's hand

"Yeah, nice to meet you too." said Sunshine awkwardly shaking hands with Gothetta

At this moment sticking to the bro code Randy stepped in to help out Oskar who looked ready to be buried alive or sink into a deep hole.

"Sunshine listen, I know that you are angry and confused about Oskar, but look at it from his point of view. If he had told you that he was a vampire from the beginning what would you have done?" asked Randy

"Probably thought that it was a joke or-" began Sunshine

"Or you would have ran away in fear thinking that he was going to try to drink your blood." finished Randy

"Yes." said Sunshine in slight shame

"Exactly, he wanted you to get to know him for who he is not what he is. He is not a monster like in the movies he is a normal guy who happens to be a vampire. You both clearly have feelings for one another, and you've known each other for years. If Oskar really wanted to hurt you don't you think he would have already done so." explained Randy

"Plus, he is afraid of blood. Which I still find hilarious." said Howard before Randy covered his mouth

"Now-" began Randy before something cut him off

A large wooden stake had flown past Randy and pierced a cross right across from where the teens were. They all turned and saw Lugosi with a stake shotgun, and Polidori with his trusty garlic paste blaster.

"We have you now vampires!" screamed Polidori as they fired at the teens.

"Duck!" said Gothetta as they all dropped to the ground

"Ok, you guys talk this out. I'll go take care of those two fruit loops." said Randy putting on his Ninja mask and concealing into the night.

"Wow, he'd make a good vampire." said Sunshine

"Oh yes he would." said Gothetta in a dreamy tone

* * *

As both Lugosi and Polidori began to get closer and closer to the graves where the teens were hiding, they felt a woosh happening behind them. They stopped firing and turned around to see what had made that noise. They then felt the woosh again from the back making them jump up in slight fear. They looked around with nothing standing out. They both let out a breath of relief only to be tackled to the floor by a mysterious force.

"What was that?" asked Polidori

Then as they both got up a long red scarf shot itself forward and snatched the stake shotgun away from Lugosi's hands. They followed the scarf to the top of a nearby tree where Randy stood. Randy dropped down after grabbing the weapon and then he broke it over his knee.

"Let's dance." said Randy as he charged at the two hunters.

Randy jumped up and twirled around and landed a kick on Lugosi's head knocking him down onto Polidori.

* * *

"Sunshine, I'm sorry I didn't told you the truth before, but I was afraid that you would never want to see me again." said Oskar

"I understand Oskar, besides I assume that liking the granddaughter of the local vampire hunter isn't well seen." said Sunshine

"Yeah that would take a few points off. Or would it add some to it?" said Howard with a smile

"Would you stop making such lewd assumptions. Howard was it?" asked Gothetta with Sunshine and Oskar nodding to affirm that was his name.

"I know that everyone thinks we are monster, but we aren't. Many of us just have our heads in the past. All we want is to live in peace without fearing that someone will ram a stake through our hearts." explained Oskar

"Oskar..." said Sunshine

* * *

Back in the fight Randy moved quickly in circles around the hunters landing a blow in each of them. He punched Polidori in the face and then low swept Lugosi to the ground. Randy then jumped up in the air and landed with his elbow to Lugosi's stomach making him loose his breath.

Randy moved back to snatch a stake and plunged it into Polidori's garlic paste blaster. Polidori then got up and prepared to fire his paste.

"Say your prayers vampire!" said Polidori as he pulled the trigger

Instead of firing the garlic paste began to accumulate inside the blaster. Polder just stood there pulling the trigger over and over again but he got nothing out of the damn contraption. Polder began to beat the blaster when it exploded on his face covering him head to toe in garlic paste.

"One down, one to go." said Randy watching Lugosi get up and grab a nearby stake.

Randy cracks his knuckles and taunts the vampire hunter to come at him. Lugosi charges at Randy but Randy wraps his scarf around Lugosi's arm and slides down between Lugosi's legs pulling the scarf with him. Lugosi is flipped by the motion and passes out on the grass after the beating.

Randy wiped his hands and went to meet his friends.

* * *

"So, are we still friends Sunshine?" asked Oskar in slight fear

"Yes, we are still friends Oskar." said Sunshine giving him a hug

"Seems our job here is done." said Howard

"Hey, what did I miss?" asked Randy

"Not much. They made up and now there are no secrets between them. What happened to your arm?" asked Gothetta noticing a small cut on Randy's left shoulder.

Randy looked at it and paid it no attention since it was barely a scratch.

"I'm fine, those two will not be on our tails anytime soon." said Randy pointing to the vampire hunters with his thumb

"Let me look at that." said Gothetta inspecting the wound.

Randy allowed her as he then got a voice mail on his phone. Randy pulled it out and checked who had left it and then played it in speaker.

 _"Hey Randy, it's me Heidi, just calling to see if you and Oskar found Howard yet. I know that Sunshine went back to check up on you two so I'm heading back to the hotel. I just bumped into one of the most creepy people out here. You know the type, short, self centered, totally displaying the old school vampire look. He really looks in character. I was wondering if you come here and save me."_ ended the message

Gothetta then turned at the message and then remembered the reason she was looking for Oskar.

"Oh no, where is she!?" asked Gothetta

"What's wrong Gothetta?" asked Oskar

"Just find her quickly." said Gothetta

Randy opened the tracker app again with no hesitation and looked for Heidi's location. The tracker followed her phone's location until it pointed that Heidi was. According to the tracker, Heidi was not at the hotel, she was approximately five miles west and 20 miles north.

"Any idea where that is?" asked Randy

"That looks like Broken Tooth mountain. We went on a field trip there once." said Oskar

"It's too far for you to run." said Gothetta

"Why would Heidi be there?" asked Howard

"Because they are planning the resurrection of Dracula up there. Stoker must think that Heidi's blood may be the key." said Gothetta

"What time is it?" asked Oskar

"11:15. We got plenty of time. But how will we get there?" asked Randy

"I'll drive." said Sunshine looking at the black car Lugosi drew

"Just so you know, I'm not going in the trunk." said Howard


	13. Chapter 13

All the teens got inside Professor Lugosi's car without any hesitation. Sunshine got the keys and turned on the ignition and set it to Drive.

"Ok, everyone got their seatbelts on?" asked Sunshine

"Woman we don't have time for this, JUST STEP ON IT!" yelled Howard

Sunshine did as Howard suggested but was completely unaware of just how powerful the horse power was on the car and they all were sent back by the first rev. Sunshine then steered the wheels towards their destination and did not lessening the acceleration one bit. Nothing dared to get in their way as they made their way to the inevitable showdown between Stoker and Nosferatu.

* * *

In the outskirts of the town laid Broken Tooth mountain. A large rock formation that had existed for a long long time. It was around 1,300 feet in height. It was covered in almost half way with trees and shrubbery, many of which looked like they were haunted. Even the animals that lived in the surrounding area seemed more vicious than usual. The mountain itself had an unusual dark black coloration, and it had a large fissure that split the top part in two pieces thus earning it its name of Broken Tooth.

Deep inside the mountain in a deep cavern there awaited Nosferatu, and some other vampires that shared his same ideology, surrounded by lit candles and a large stone coffin decorated with bestial skulls and bones at each of the intersections. Then came in Stoker dragging an unconscious Heidi with little care clearly having trouble due to his weak physic.

"You are late young man." said Nosferatu

"I beg your forgiveness lord Nosferatu, but she is quite heavy. I suspect that it is from all the American calories that she is filled up with." said Stoker

"No matter, you did good bringing her here. She may not be what I expected but she has hair kissed by the sun." said Nosferatu

Nosferatu then picked up Heidi and placed her on top of the coffin and then opened his coat to pull something out. It was the medallion. Nosferatu placed the medallion underneath Heidi, inside the coffin. He then pulled out a large dagger and then began to look over Heidi's body for the best part to draw blood from.

"Hmm, the neck perhaps, or maybe the hand that one is always a popular spot. Ah ha, I know, directly from her heart. Come closer child see this with your bare eyes." said Nosferatu gesturing Stoker to come closer.

Stoker stepped forth and saw the ceremonial knife that Nosferatu held on his hand. It was a straight blade with bat carvings on the blade with a curved fang shaped black handle.

"Now, brothers of the night, it is time for our dark messiah to rise." said Nosferatu holding up the knife in his right hand.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS NOSFERATU!?" demanded a loud echoed voice

Everyone turned to the entrance of the cave and saw Count Alarich Von Horrificus, Lady Kryptina, and Vlad Romanoff standing at the entrance. It was clear as daylight that the three recent arrivals were not happy with Nosferatu's actions. They walked without a single spec of doubt in their actions. They had come here to stop a foolish vampire from bringing back a being many deemed that he was better off dead.

"Count Alarich, what a surprise." said Nosferatu

"Do not change the subject Nosferatu." said Lady Kryptina

"You not only did you stole from Count Von Horrificus, but you also went against direct orders from the vampire council. Do you have any idea in how much trouble you are in?" asked Vlad

"None, because once the great Dracula is returned to us, we vampires shall be feared once more." said Nosferatu

"Lady Kryptina please take the child and leave her back in town." said the Count

"Straight away Alarich." said Lady Kryptina walking up to Heidi

* * *

Back outside the mountain, Randy, Oskar, Howard Gothetta and Sunshine had finally arrived at the entrance of the deep cavern in Broken Tooth Mountain.

"Here we are. Wow, this thing has a lot of power. Is everyone ok?" asked Sunshine looking back

Gothetta opened the door frantically and began to throw up and was later joined by Howard who was covered in bruises. Oskar was a little banged up but still conscious. Randy began to pry his own fingers off the dashboard and breathing quickly trying to catch his breath.

"I think you should go for a car with less horse power." said Oskar

"I second that motion." said Randy slowly getting out of the car.

"Ditto. I believe it's the word." said Gothetta pulling herself up with the door.

"Ok let's pull ourselves together. Here is the plan, I'll go in through the front and draw their attention, while I do that Oskar, you and Gothetta sneak as bats to where Heidi is and you free her. Then I'll jump to where you are and use a smoke bomb to get the juice out of there." explained Randy

"Wait, where am I in that plan?" asked Howard

"And me!" said Sunshine

"You are the getaway driver Sunshine, and Howard see if that crazy professor has anything in the trunk like a crossbow or something useful." said Randy walking towards the large entrance

"Why would we need a crossbow?" asked Howard

"We'll have several pissed off vampires on our backs, just remember to aim at those that are not Oskar or Gothetta." said Randy

"Got it." said Howard going to the trunk only to find it open.

* * *

Randy and the two young vampires made their way to the cavern where the ceremony was supposed to take place. They sneaked in until they spotted the large cave where the ceremony was taking place.

They peeked in and saw that Oskar's uncle, Lady Kryptina, Vlad Romanoff, Stoker, Nosferatu, and other vampires standing in front of Heidi and the large coffin.

"Look, there's my uncle we could ask him for help." said Oskar

" That is not a bad idea." said Gothetta

"Ok, get ready guys." said Randy in a whisper as they were about to step out with a smoke bomb.

As the vampires were discussing and Lady Kryptina was walking towards Heidi the remaining vampires began to close in. Things looked grim for Count Von Horrificus and his allies, when suddenly a large orange cloud of smoke appeared out of nowhere and pushed all the other followers of Dracula away from the coffin.

"Smoke bomb!" yelled the Ninja appearing from the smoke with Oskar and Gothetta behind him.

"Oskar! What are you doing here?" asked Count Von Horrificus

"Uncle we're here to help." said Oskar

"Oh sure, here comes Oskar the hero that would rather help humans than drink their blood." said Stoker mockingly

"It does not matter who you bring to your side Alarich, you will all bow down to the great Dracula." said Nosferatu

"Ninja Bee Ball." said Randy throwing a small yellow ball

The ball landed between Stoker and Nosferatu, and bursted open unleashing a swarm of bees to attack the two rogue vampires. Both Stoker and Nosferatu were quickly chased away by the bees.

"Boring conversation anyway." said Randy

"Thank you." said Count Von Horrificus

"Get them!" screamed Nosferatu through the pain of the bee stings.

The hoards of vampire followers charged at the group when suddenly the light from the moon came down from above right onto the coffin where Heidi was placed. Randy pulled out his sword and began battling against the vampires.

"Get her out of here." said Randy to both Oskar and Gothetta

The rogue vampires charged at the Ninja and the teachers of the vampire school. Randy swings his sword blocking the attackers' claws keeping himself defensive. Count Von Horrificus used his cane in a similar manner but was not shy about smacking them across the face. Vlad fought them back with his claws while dodging the attacks that were barely grazing him. Lady Kryptina meanwhile was helping Oskar and Gothetta get Heidi out of the caver.

Suddenly out of nowhere came crashing down Lugosi's black car being driven by Lugosi himself.

"I'm back." said Lugosi

"What is he doing here?" asked Gothetta

"And what happened to Sunshine and Howard?" asked Oskar and as his answer came in the form of bumping and screaming coming from the trunk.

Randy quickly goes to get his friends out of the trunk as Lugosi stakes some of the vampires.

Randy opens the trunk and gets the two humans out and tells them to get ready for a super fast getaway. As Randy is about to rejoin the fight Stoker, now covered in bee stings, blocks his path.

"Prepare human, you shall be my-" said Stoker only to be punched across the face by Randy and then began fighting against the vampires.

Howard made his way to the coffin and began to get his sister and the medallion. Howard helped Oskar and Gothetta get Heidi off of the coffin. He then tried to get the lid to open up a little more to reach in. Howard then began to push the cover but since it was so heavy Howard had to put his back into pushing it off. Finally when the lid of the coffin was pushed off, Howard cut his palm with one of the sharpened corners.

"OW, shoob me there's a sharp corner." said Howard

Howard then noticed the medallion was right there for the taking, and when he reached out to get the medallion a drop of his blood fell on the medallion. The bat medallion's eyes began to glow a deep red.

"Oh oh." said Howard before running back to the car.

A great red light bursted from the coffin seizing all conflict around the cavern. Everyone stopped and turned to see the dust and shadows around the coffin began to crawl towards the red light. Slowly they began to combine and form a skeletal structure with razor sharp fangs and claws. Then a system of veins coming from a heart began to envelope the skeleton, muscles followed shortly after and finally skin. The light subsided allowing the creature drop down with steam coming out from its body.

"Count Dracula." said Nosferatu making the creature to open its red glowing eyes

"But how? The ritual said blood from the virgin with hair kissed by the sun. How did he return?" asked Count Von Horrificus

"Did it ever specify that it had to be a virgin 'girl'?" asked Randy

"Oh hardy har har Cunningham. Its not like you've been getting that on a daily basis." said Howard in his own defense.

The creature then looked around trying to get its bearings only for Nosferatu to walked up to it.

"Oh my lord and Master Dracula, I am Nosferatu and I am your humble servant. Please command me and let me be yours to command." said Nosferatu before the creature pounced on him taking him to the ground

The beast then opened its mouth and bit down on Nosferatu's neck consuming his blood. Shortly after the creature did that its skin began to smother out and get more and more color, even some hair began to grow back.

"That'll do for now." said the creature with a sinister voice

The creature stood up right and looked around with its appearance now resembling more that of a man than of a beast.

"Is this what has become of our race? A bunch of phony sniveling fools. I see that time has not been as kind to our kind as it has been for me." said the creature

The creature held out its hand and summoned the bat medallion. It then placed it around its neck making clothes appear out of nowhere and dressing himself with them.

"I am Dracula and all is about to change." said Dracula looking at everyone who stepped back a little


	14. Chapter 14

Everyone remained silent. Dracula's actions and words left everyone in a state of petrified fear. Randy slowly signaled his friends to get in the car and prepare to make a quick getaway.

Howard got inside the car followed by Oskar and Gothetta who had put Heidi down on the back seat. Sunshine had gotten behind the driver's seat and began to look around for anything that could help them give the Prince of Darkness the slip. She looked around and noticed that the headlights were turned off. She then got ready to turn them on hoping that they could do something.

"Who amongst you shall join me in this new world?" asked Dracula

No one dared to move a finger let alone bow to someone like Dracula.

"No one, pity." said Dracula

"Count Dracula, last son of the house Dracule. You broke countless laws of the council by researching and implementing dark magic." said Vlad Romanoff

"Do you speak for those fools?" asked Dracula

"For such crimes you are sentenced to being burned by the light of day or staked through the heart." said Vlad

Dracula rubbed his chin as though in deep thought he then turned to face Vlad.

"I think not." said Dracula as he stabbed Vlad's throat with his bare razor sharp nails

"Holy Juice man!" screamed Randy jumping back to the front of the car.

Then suddenly out of nowhere Sunshine turned on the car's headlights unleashing a strong flash that blinded Dracula making him drop Vlad's body and step back covering his face.

Dracula groaned and hissed in pain as the light then began to burn him.

Randy added some pain by throwing an electric Ninja ball right at Dracula. Dracula caught the ball and the ball unleashed a miniature thunderstorm coursing through his body.

Dracula then channeled the power of his medallion and sent a shock wave of shadows pushing everyone to their backs.

Dracula gripped his medallion and raised it up in the air howling like a mad man. The medallion began to glow bright red and then it fired a beam of crimson light up to the sky.

"This new time is far too complicated, let us turn back the clock shall we." said Dracula

Back with the teens and the two professors they all wondered what could Dracula be planning.

"What is he doing?" asked Lady Kryptina

"I don't know but I say we get out of here." said Howard in a panic

"I'm open to any suggestions." said Randy

Suddenly Count Alarich zoomed towards Dracula and came up from behind him holding back the legendary vampire back with the help of his cane delaying whatever he planned to do.

"You, dare!?" demanded Dracula

"Kryptina, Ninja quickly destroy him!" ordered Von Horrificus

Randy and Lady Krypton ran towards Dracula but Dracula used a dark magic infused roar to knock them back.

Then in a desperate attempt Professor Lugosi jumped to action only for Dracula to look at him straight in the eyes, placing him in a deep hypnotic trance.

"Serve your master." ordered Dracula

"Yes my master." responded Lugosi as he stabbed the stake in Count Von Horrificus' arm giving Dracula to swat the Von Horrificus off of him

"Leave now! Lady Kryptina go with them. Now!" ordered the Count

Dracula then restarted to use his dark magic and a pillar of red light engulfed him and then began to expand.

Randy didn't want to see what that thing was supposed to do so he grabbed Lady Kryptina and jumped to the roof of the car.

"Go! Go! Go!" said Randy hitting the roof of the car.

Sunshine changed the setting to reverse and quickly pulled out of the cavern with the crimson light coming quickly behind them. The car and the gang made their way out from the entrance of the cavern. Sunshine then made a quick 108 degree and shift the directional to Drive and floored the accelerator.

The car went down the mountain through the path from whence it came. As the car drove farther and farther away from Broken Tooth mountain they were all able to see the red pillar of light reaching the sky and creating dark thunderous clouds that began to blacken the sky.

"Sunshine Step on it!" yelled Randy

"We must get to the school." said Lady Kryptina

"That's on the other side of town." said Randy as he bounced from a pot hole

"Got it and sorry." said Sunshine

"Who taught this lady how to drive?" asked Lady Kryptina

"I think that was her grandfather Polidori." said Randy

"That explains a lot." retorted Lady Kryptina

"Hey!" snorted Sunshine as the car made it out of the woods and into town.

The car quickly got to the streets and began to drive towards the castle, which was far easier said than done since the streets were filled with tourists and people that like the midnight stroll. Sunshine drove left and right dodging people and avoiding other cars not slowing down for a second.

"I think I'm getting the hang of this car." said Sunshine

"That's great Sunshine." said Oskar on the verge of having a heart attack

"Yeah, it's the best honking thing that has happened all day!" said Howard full of sarcasm.

Screams of people didn't made the situation any easier for the young Sunshine's driving concentration. The pillar of light had now started to engulf the outskirts of the town and it was making its way to the rest of it. Things certainly did not improve when the cops and their patrols began to make chase of the black car that had just been through a forest twice and a cavern a short time ago. The cops pulled out their loudspeakers and began to demand that Sunshine pulled over because she was under arrest.

"This is getting ridiculous." said Gothetta looking out from the back seat window.

"Hey at the very least aren't being shot at." said Randy

Ironically the police began to open fire on the runway vehicle. One bullet managed to graze Randy's shoulder.

"You just had to say that didn't you?" retorted Lady Kryptina

Randy then began to slip, but before he was thrown from the car Lady Kryptina caught him and pulled him back on.

Sunshine then made a quick turn exiting the town after almost ten minutes of near death situations. The group was now out in the open again and on the run towards the castle. They briefly turned back to see that the pillar of light had started to become a dome but it was still slowly expanding forward.

The group had reached the bridge that connected to the school. Not wanting to be caught by the red dome, the car didn't slow down which was great considering that the bridge was falling apart. The car's speed helped it seem like it was jumping towards the old castle entrance. The car then skidded to a halt at the school's entrance leaving everyone breathing down to catch their breaths.

"Wow, now that was something. No wonder humans like these things so much." said Lady Kryptina

"Plus they seem very durable." added Gothetta

Just after Gothetta mentioned durability, all four wheels were torn from the vehicle, the front of the car busted open showing the motor spewing lots of smoke, the trunk then opened and then fell off, the bumpers fell off as well as the doors. Adding insult to injury the steering wheel came off still being held by Sunshine.

"Not anymore it seems." said Oskar

"Hey leave the sarcasm to the professionals." said Howard

Everyone got down from the car and tried to regain their footing. Lady Kryptina even pressed her hands to her legs to make them stop wobbling. Then the doors opened up to see both Lenny and Ox Blood coming out to see the source of the strange noise.

"Lady Kryotina, children!" said the two vampires

Everyone then remembered that the dome was closing in on them and turned to see how far it was. The dome was almost on top of them. They braced themselves for the worst. However, nothing happened. Everyone slowly opened their eyes and saw that the dome had stopped letting them all release a breath that they were unaware of holding in.

"Hey Cunningham, make sure they don't bite me." said Howard before passing out

They all looked at each other and before they could say a word they noticed the sun was about to rise.

"Wake up Howard, we'll sleep in the castle." said Randy pulling his friend and his sister up

"We'll help you with them." said Gothetta as her, Oskar and Sunshine helped Randy with his friends into the vampire castle along with the professors closing the doors behind them tightly.


	15. Chapter 15

Randy followed the vampires down to their deeper parts of the castle. After hours of constant work, fighting, and running from one end of the town to the next even Randy with the super human strength and stamina that the suit provided him, was tiered. Oskar, Gothetta and Sunshine were helping him carrying Howard, who was still passed out, Heidi that was still unconscious and Randy who was dragging himself in his tiered state. The teachers were walking in front holding the front. As they walked down through the castle Lady Kryptina was explaining things to both Ox Blood and Lenny what had happened at Broken Tooth Mountain.

"Just a few more steps and we'll get you to a comfortable bed." said Gothetta holding up Randy

"So you guys sleep in beds and not coffins? Another thing Bram Stoker was wrong about vampires." said Randy

"Oh no, we do sleep in coffins. I thought that it would be best if I called them beds." said Gothetta

"As long as there is a pillow and it's not on the fool I'll take it." replied Randy

They arrived at one of the rooms and proceeded to place Heidi in an empty coffin. The inside of the coffin was covered with red mattress and a comfortable red pillow with adorned golden braids on the corners.

"You sure this'll do?" asked Randy

"Do not worry young man. If it'll make you feel any better the lid will be left open." said Ox blood

"This is probably for the best, at night she'll most likely be awake. When she is we will hypnotize her and think of something to tell her." said Lady Kryptina

Gothetta looked Randy with sympathy. She held his hand trying to make him feel better, and with a defeated sigh Randy and the rest began towel back down to the stairs.

The group finally made it down to the student's room. The other little vampires were still awake waiting for their friends when they saw them coming down.

"Oskar, Gothetta, you're alright!" said Kloth.

"Wait, aren't those the guys from a week ago?" asked Ashely

"How did you get back in here?" asked Leechy

"Yeah, yeah that was us. I can get it from here Gothetta." replied Randy

"Alright, if you need help just ask." said Gothetta

Lenny went straight to get three extra coffins for the guests.

Oskar then preceded to tell his friends and classmates about what had happened. Then Oskar went ahead and introduced the rest of the school to the Norresville students and Sunshine.

"Guys, these are my friends and fellow students, Kloth, Ashely, and Leechy. Guys these are Sunshine, Randy and Howard is the one passed out on the floor." introduced Oskar

"Hi." said Kloth

"Hello there." said Ashely

"Salutations humans." said Leechy

"Nice to meet you." said Sunshine

"Hey there." said Randy

Howard just groaned in response.

The professors were talking between themselves and then decided to call it a day and went up to their own coffins. Shortly afterwards the other young vampires went to their coffins to sleep for the day.

Lenny arrived carrying three coffins with some small commodities like pillows and blankets.

"I hope that these will be enough for you three." said Lenny

"Thank you for your help Mr. Lenny." said Sunshine

Randy removed his mask to reveal his true face. He looked tiered with bags under his eyes and some residual sweat on his forehead.

"I sometimes feel like the mask is part of my face after wearing it for so long." said Randy rubbing his face.

Randy got up and with Oskar's help, they placed Howard onto his coffin for the night.

Oskar then helped Sunshine into her coffin, and trying to calm her about the fact she was going to sleep in a coffin.

"Its alright Sunshine. If it makes you feel better we sleep in coffins almost every day." said Oskar

"Ok Oskar, I'll see you in the night. Good day." said Sunshine giving Oskar a kiss in the cheek.

Oskar was red with embarrassment and then slowly made his way to his coffin for a pleasant night's sleep.

Randy walked up to his coffin and took off his hoodie to make a make-shift extra pillow. Then he noticed that there was a little red on the back of his hoodie. It turned out that the bullet that grazed his shoulder had drawn out some blood. Randy dropped his hoodie and then placed his hand on his right shoulder and he then looked at the small patch of blood that appeared.

Gothetta noticed it and walked up to Randy to inspect the wound.

"It looks like a small cut. Does it give you any discomfort or problems?" asked Gothetta with worry looking at his shoulder

"Naw, I'm good. Some people are not so lucky when they're shot." said Randy

Gothetta could not stay her gaze from the small patch of blood in Randy's hand. As a vampire she was predestined to drink it in eventually. Oddly enough, she had never been so tempted to drink it. She was patient and waited for graduation to drink human blood. However, when she saw Randy's blood infant of her she could not think of anything else. It was as if someone was holding a delicious pastry in front of her eyes, it allured her like a wild exotic fragrance clouding her senses. The remaining rational part of her mind told her to fight the impulse and think of something else. Suddenly her thoughts were disturbed by Randy's voice.

"Gothetta, are you hungry?" asked Randy

"What? NO, no, no. I mean, I did skip dinner but I'm not allowed to even think about-" began Gothetta with a streak of red crossing her face

"Its alright. You went through a lot tonight because of us. I wish I could repay you someway." said Randy

"Oh, um, that is not really necessary. You would've done the same either way." said Gothetta

"Hey, I know you can drink some of my blood." said Randy

Gothetta's face lit up like a red christmas light show. Some steam even began to escape through her ears. Even her lips quivered at the thought.

"I-I-I-I..." mumbled Gothetta

"I give you permission, just no teeth, ok?" said Randy as he pulled up his sleeve to expose the wound

Gothetta looked at Randy and then to the wound. The wound itself was nothing more than a small incision that was dripping some blood. She held on to Randy's shoulder and slowly placed her lips on the wound. She thought that if she treated it more as a kiss than as drinking blood the nerves would be lessen, but they were not. She then slowly began to sip at the blood. She felt the warm red liquid enter her body and fill her hunger. The worries and problems of the world seemed to vanish into thin air. After a full minute of drinking Randy's blood Gothetta let go, her cheeks were now flustered and red, her eyes were dopy and half closed. In other words, she looked a little drunk.

"Gothetta, you ok?" asked Randy letting go of his sleeve

Gothetta did not respond.

"Gothetta, Gothy?" asked Randy

"Who- Who is Gothy?" asked Gothetta slightly tipping over

"It's you. I hope you don't mind. But now it's time to sleep." said Randy helping Gothetta into her coffin.

"I like that little pet name. I need to think of one for you then. Night night." said Gothetta closing down her coffin

"Good night, little lady of the night. *yawn*" said Randy as he also went to his coffin/bed for a day of sleeping

* * *

In the real of dreams the imagination is allowed to explore many new views of life that are not possible.

Randy found himself walking down a seamlessly endless corridor. At both sides of the corridor there were closed red doors and the carpet was red with a crossed black pattern that gave it a gothic style to it. There was a slow jazz music filling the corridor.

Randy walked down the corridor following the music hoping to find its source. As he continued to walk he noticed that he hadn't moved from the spot that he had started from. He looked down to his feet and lift them up trying to cover some distance towards the end of the corridor.

When he looked up once more he was standing face to face with a red door. He gripped the black colored doorknob and used it to open the door. He saw a piano being illuminated by a single light that came from the top. The cover of the piano was risen so he couldn't see who was playing the piano.

Randy walked towards it but was stopped when he noticed that his usual clothes had been changed for a late 19th century formal men suit. He had a grey waist length coat, a secondary red coat with white lines, grey pants, black shoes, a white shirt, and a black tie with the Ninja's symbol on it.

Randy examined his new threads, but his attention was then shifted to a new arrival. In front of Randy stood Gothetta wearing a red dress from the same time period as him. Her red dress reached to the floor and was decorated in a simple fashion with a sown in puffy border giving it the look of a rose. The upper part of her dress reached up past her elbows and had a black pattern decoration in the shape of a bat, flowing towards her generous chest and back.

She walked towards him without making a noise and held out her hand. Randy grabbed it pulled her towards him. His left circled around her waist as did hers. They proceeded to dance following the rhythm of the music being played by an unknown pianist.

The two dancers could feel each other's heat as they moved through the dance floor. They turned and swirled to the rhythm. Randy then made Gothetta twirl once or twice showing that she wore no shoes. Once they returned to their proper positions they looked into each other's eyes.

"I wasn't expecting this when I went to sleep in a coffin." said Randy

"Neither was I, but I cannot complain. You are a very good dancer, and you really look handsome in that suit. I can't believe that my subconscious would go to such extremes to show me that these feelings are this strong." said Gothetta

"Wait. This is my dream." said Randy stopping the dance

"No, I am very sure that this is my dream. Otherwise I would not be wearing such a dress that showed so much of my chest." said Gothetta in a flirty manner

"I am certain that this is my dream." said Randy

"Oh really? Then tell me what I'm thinking." said Gothetta

"That my blood must've hit you hard if your dreaming this." guessed Randy randomly

That answer made Gothetta pale and stop. She looked around and then covered her chest up after giving Randy a light slap.

"Ow." said Randy

"Sorry, but I will only show this much skin to my future husband." said Gothetta

"Stop your lover's quarrel." said a third voice

The two turned and saw the pianist for the first time. She was a woman in her mid to late twenties, with long blond hair and crystal blue eyes. She wore a black dress with silver pattering on it. She turned to face them and then spoke again in her soft voice.

"Wake up you two, or else people might get the wrong idea." said the lady

* * *

Randy and Gothetta woke up and noticed something unusual...They were sharing a coffin. Gothetta almost screamed at seeing Randy. Mostly because she was using his chest as a pillow. They quickly got out of the coffin to find that the sun had just gone down.

"So we keep the dream to ourselves?" asked Randy

"Yes, I believe that it's for the best." responded Gothetta with a blush

"You were pretty cute in that dress." said Randy getting Gothetta more red of embarrassment.

With a breath of relief they started to wake the others up.


	16. Chapter 16

Everyone was at the dinner having breakfast in the main dinning hall. The professors were talking about the dome that was right next door to them, but tried to keep the students out of their conversation. Most of the students were calm and collective eating their breakfast with no need to bother anyone. Oskar was sitting next to Sunshine reassuring her that the food was edible. Things seemed to be pretty okay, except for Howard being suspicious about the food.

"Cunningham, are you sure we can eat this? What if its a person?" asked Howard

"I can assure you that the food may be a little raw but I took extra care to ensure that it was edible for humans as well as vampires." said Lenny

"Ok, but if I see even one human finger I'm out of here." said Howard taking a bite out of the sausage. "This is actually pretty good."

Howard continued to eat, more so than normal. Randy joined in eating breakfast keeping some distance from Gothetta after their shared dream tango.

"I have to agree with Howard this is pretty good, but I am a little curious. What is this exactly?" asked Randy

"Oh, it is blood sausage with eggs and pork blood mixed with chicken blood." said Lenny

This made all three humans stop eating, and for Howard to turn green and throw up.

"Cunningham pack your bags! We are leaving this place." said Howard

"Howard despite how valid your point is, I have to ask; Where?" asked Randy

"Where else, AMERICA!" said Howard

"Just one problem, we don't have our stuff. That includes our passports." explained Randy

"So, we'll just go get them and then we go on the first flight out of here...Oh wait I just remember where they are. Wonk it." said Howard sitting down again

"Well outside of this, Lady Kryptina and I have businesses to attend to." said Ox Blood getting up from the table.

"Lenny make sure that the students stay here and not to go near the town." said Lady Kryptina

"Understood ma'am." replied Lenny

"Wait, what about us?" asked Sunshine

"What are we supposed to do?" asked Oskar

"You are to stay here, we'll look into this. Don't worry Oskar we'll get Alarich back." said Lady Kryptina

With that the two professors left, leaving the young vampires and the humans in the castle.

* * *

Randy and Howard went to check up on Heidi while everyone else was hanging out or in Oskar's case giving Sunshine a tour of the castle. As the two freshmen from Norresville walked up the stairs they began to talking about what the juice where they going to do.

"I still say that we should jump on an plane and hijack it to go straight to Norresville." said Howard

"Yeah, a couple problems with that; Homeland security, no papers, Heidi most likely nagging or yelling at us, and leaving an evil vampire with dark magic that could spread his evil to the entire world." said Randy

After that conversation the two Freshmen arrived at the room where Heidi was resting and found her still inside the coffin where they placed her earlier that day. They went up to the coffin and saw her just like they left her. Not a single hair out of place.

"Um, shouldn't she have woken up by now?" asked Howard

"Heidi, Heidi wake up. It's almost ten at night." said Randy slightly shaking her shoulder

Heidi remained unchanged. Randy Cunningham

"OH MY JUICE CUNNINHAM! THEY DRANK HER BLOOD SHE'S DEAD!" freaked out Howard

"Calm down Howard, check out her neck." said Randy

"Dude! She's my sister!" said Howard with disgust

"For bite marks, Howard. If she was bitten then she'll have vampire bite marks on her neck." explained Randy

"Oh, right. I knew that." said Howard

They then lifted Heidi up and began to look at her neck for the two puncture marks anywhere. To their relief or rather disconcert, they found nothing on her neck. She wasn't cold nor was she looking sick.

"I don't understand, she isn't waking up nor yelling at us." said Randy

"Which is usually a big win in my book." said Howard

"They must have done something to her back in that cave to keep her asleep." said Randy walking towards the window.

"Hey, were are you going?" asked Howard

"Take a wild guess." said Randy putting on the Ninja mask

"Your gonna leave me here with the vampires!?" asked Howard

"I'm leaving you here to see if you and everyone else can find anything about Dracula. Maybe this can help out." said Randy handing out the old book he got from the abandoned library

"Where you just holding on to that book this whole time?" asked Howard

"Would you believe that I completely forgot about it? Never mind just see what you can find out." said Randy jumping out of the window

"Aw man." said Howard very annoyed

* * *

At the far reaches of the dome both Professor Ox Blood and Lady Kryptina were examining it.

"I still am unsure about this Lady Kryptina. If we enter this dome there is no telling what we'll find there." said Ox Blood

"I know but we cannot let something like that stop us. Whatever Dracula is doing in there we must find out." responded Lady Kryptina

"Then what are we waiting for?" asked Randy dropping from the tree tops startling Ox Blood.

Both vampires turned to see the protector of Norresville. Neither of them looked pleased about his sudden arrival.

"Young man, we directly said that you were to stay in the castle while we looked at the situation." said Ox Blood crossing his arms

"No, you said 'the students' had to remain in the castle. I'm not one of your students, therefore I'm only doing what I think is right." explained Randy

"*sight* He is not wrong Ox Blood. But, if you are to come with us, you must remain at our side at all times. Understood?" questioned Lady Kryptina

"Yeah, I mean yes." replied Randy

The two vampires and the Ninja turned to the dome and slowly began to enter it. As they walked in they found themselves surrounded by a thick fog. They could barely see each other until they were able to step right out of it and walked onto the stone road. They spotted the town right down the road and continued walking towards it.

The air of the night within the dome had a strange feel to it. It was chilly and at the same time terrifying. There were a few voices that could be heard in the wind, all of them whispering.

"Is anyone else being slightly spooked from the wind alone?" asked Randy

"Please child, we are vampires. We are easily one of the scariest things in the night." said Ox Blood

Randy and Lady Kryptina then noticed that Ox Blood's legs were shaking slightly.

"In any case do you smell that?" asked Lady Kryptina

They all sniffed the air and smelled burning coal and oil.

"Oil." said Randy

"And Coal." said Ox Blood

They continued walking until they reached the town.

"Hey don't you guys notice something different?" asked Randy

"I also think that there's been a change here but I simply cannot put my finger in it." said Ox Blood looking around

The looked around to see that the lamps on the streets were lit with oil candles, there was no electric noise nor cars. Even the people that were walking around wearing suits and dresses that looked to be of a more steam punk era or the 19th century than the Current Era.

As they walked the group began to receive some weary stares, and the occasional hat tip from the top hat wearing gentlemen.

"Something tells me we are going to stand out like a sore thumb here." said Randy

"You certainly will, find a place to change into something more adequate and we'll wait for you." said Lady Kryptina

"Ok, wait for me at the Pitch Black Hotel near the downtown area." said Randy

With that said Randy disappeared into the pitch dark alley shadows without a noise.

"Are we certain that he is not a vampire?" asked Ox Blood

"Yes, we are sure." said Lady Kryptina

* * *

Randy ran through the rooftops, around the chimney stacks that spewed black smoke. The smell of burning coal and ash invaded his nose as he jumped from building to building looking for something that would make him stand out less. Something told him that even his normal clothes would be a little to peculiar and people would notice with ease.

Randy noticed that there were several clothes hanging out to dry. With a shrug Randy snatched a few pieces of clothing; a white shirt, a black vest, black pants, and a newsboy hat.

He got dressed and placed his normal clothes in a bag and then went up to meet with the two vampire teachers at the hotel. As an extra measure he hid the Ninja mask under the hat in case they needed to get into a fight.

Randy then spotted both of the vampires and walked up to them in his new clothes.

"Alright, honest opinion; how do I look?" asked Randy

"Presentable." said Ox Blood

"Let's go in now." said Lady Kryptina

The three entered the hotel and walked up to the main desk where a young man was standing ready to check people in.

"Good evening lady and gentlemen, how may I assist you this good night?" asked the Concierge

"Hi there, I'm Randy Cunningham, this is my mother and, my grandfather, we would like to know all you can tell us about this town and time please?" asked Randy making Lady Kryptina to giggle and Ox Blood to glare at the boy.

"Pardon me sir, but I did not understood your question." replied the Concierge

Ox Blood then stepped forth.

"Please, I beg you to forgive my grandson. He was raised in America. We are passing by and we were wondering if you could tell us about your beloved town." explained Ox Blood

"I see, well this beloved town was founded nearly 200 years ago back in 1614." told the Concierge

"Wait, then what's this year then?" asked Randy cutting off the Concierge

"Young man it is quite rude to-" began the Conciege when suddenly

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!"

A scream cut the man off.

Randy ran outside to check what it was as it had come from the alley next to the hotel. Once Randy reached the dark alley he saw two pale humanoid creatures, with razor sharp nails, fangs, and dead blue eyes. Both of them were dressed, one as a cop and the other one similarly like how Randy had disgusted himself. Underneath them laid a woman that suddenly rose up once more looking just like her two assailants.

"Wow, you three need some sun quickly 'cause you look shnasty." said Randy

The three creatures jumped at Randy like a pack of wild beasts, growling and snarling.

Randy jumped up to get out of the way. The three creatures left a small crater on the spot where Randy had been. Randy landed behind the creatures and sped quickly to deliver a barrage of punches and kicks against the beasts of the night. He surprised the cop by punching him across the jaw four times before giving the simple one a round house kick, then he ducked as the woman lunged at him from behind digging her claws on the wall.

The three creatures regrouped looking barely worse for wear. Randy then noticed that his knuckles of his suit were scraped by the punching.

"Ok, new plan." said Randy before throwing a small green ball at the three beasts.

The ball exploded filling the three creatures with paralyzing electricity, this gave Randy enough time to get up to the rooftop. Just as Randy reached the roof he was slightly spooked by Ox Blood's face, and in reflex Randy punched him.

"Why would you do that young man?" demanded Ox Blood

"Sorry I was a little freaked by those things." said Randy pointing behind him

As in cue, the three creatures jumped up slightly chard.

"Run?" asked Ox Blood

"Yeah, I suggest so." said Randy before he threw a smoke bomb covering them from the creatures.

Randy is then seen being carried by both Ox Blood and Lady Kryptina in their bat forms back towards the castle.

"Well at least we now have an idea of what Dracula did." said Randy

"Yes, we must get back to the castle and form a new plan." said Lady Kryptina

"Agreed. By the way, I do not look like no one's grandfather." said Ox Blood

"No, you look more like my grandfather's grandfather.I'm just saying." said Randy


	17. Chapter 17

In the deep cavern of Broken Tooth Mountain, Count Von Horrificus began to wake up chained in a cell. He looked up to see that the cavern had been filled with candles. He then noticed that Dracula was standing surrounded by a group of beastial vampires, a hypnotized Lugosi, and Stoker.

"So the scarfed one managed to escape the temporal alteration. That seems unfortunate. Ah, look, our guest is finally awake." said Dracula

"I see that you haven't been staked yet." said Von Horrificus

"Silence Von Horrificus, you are talking to the great Dracula. He has brought back the times in which a vampire had no need to follow ridiculous rules." said Stoker

"Do not worry my master, the scarfed vampire is no match to you." said Lugosi

"Regardless, go my children. Feed and increase our numbers. I shall give the scarfed one something special." said Dracula walking into the shadows.

* * *

When the trip returned to the castle, they found the rest of the vampire students going through the library.

"I'm guessing that you're all here because Howard actually did what I asked him." said Randy

"Not really." said Sunshine

"He did say that you were going to join up with Lady Kryptina and professor Ox Blood, but he didn't told us what we were supposed to do." said Oskar

"*sigh* Where is he?" asked Randy

Howard was off snoring on one of the tables.

"Wake up Howard." said Randy

Howard startled awake and looked around only to see Randy and the vampire students looking at him.

"Hey Cunningham, what's up?" asked Howard

"Oh nothing much. We just found out that everything inside the dome is now in the 19th century, and that there are some sort of zombie vampire creatures that nearly tore me to pieces." said Randy

"Ok, that sounds bad." said Howard

"What happened in there? They didn't bit you or anything did they?" asked Gothetta

"I'm fine, but everyone inside the dome is not. At least the good news are that he hasn't killed anyone." said Randy

"But the bad news..." began Howard

"If those things were people Dracula has fed on, and they in exchange have to feed on others-" began Randy

"Their numbers will increase by the night." finished Oskar

"So what now?" asked Howard

"We have to stop Dracula, and cure his victims somehow." said Randy

"How do we do that?" asked Sunshine

"No problem, we had a similar situation a few years ago. All we need is the right blood type for each person to switch the infected blood." said Leechy

"Unless you have like thousands of gallons of different blood types I think we need something else." said Howard

"If vampirism behaves like a disease then there must be a way to cure it on people that were infected." said Randy

"Luckily we have a library full of ancient medicine." said Gothetta pointing to the library

"Plus, we have this book." said Howard holding out the book Randy had given him

Gothetta grabbed the book and began looking through it.

"Where did you find this?" asked Gothetta

"Well before you abducted me the other day, Cunningham found this book in one of the abandoned libraries in this town." explained Howard

"Everyone get a book and start finding things that have to do with vampirism and how its transferred." said Oskar

All the students and humans began to look through book after book trying to learn more about how vampirism was transferred. Hours seemed to keep drawing and drawing, and there seemed to be no change or new development. Most of the books were useful because they told the story of vampires and how some vampires came to be, but nothing much otherwise.

"Well this is one of the most useless books I've ever had the dissatisfaction of reading. I'm going to check a far more reliable source; the internet." said Howard

"You do know that not everything in the internet is fact, right?" said Oskar

"Well amongst all that lore I am bound to find something right about vampires." said Howard

Gothetta kept her eyes on the book that Howard had given her. Many of the words were slightly faded and she could barely make anything out of them. All she could understand was that it belonged to someone because it was written like a journal. As she shifted through the pages she saw a couple of drawings that looked like a young woman that looked like someone Gothetta had seen before. She took a closer look at the drawing and then noticed what it was so familiar with the drawn woman.

Gothetta quickly got up and walked up to Randy who was peering over a book on different types of blood.

"Randy may I speak with you?" asked Gothetta

"Sure." said Randy as Gothetta pulled him out of the library

* * *

Randy and Gothetta made it up to the top of the tower.

"Ok, what's wrong? What did you want to show me?" asked Randy

Gothetta opened up the journal to the the drawing with a slightly reddened face.

"You got me, I have no idea what I'm suppose to look at." said Randy

"Take a close look." said Gothetta holding the journal

Randy got closer to the journal and narrowed his eyes to see the drawing of the young woman.

"She looks like that woman that was playing the piano in that weird day dream." said Randy

"Don't remind me. If she wrote this journal we need to find out who she is, and why are there drawings about the medallion and Dracula." said Gothetta

"So you're suggesting we have another one of those dreams?" asked Randy with a slight blush

"Yes I know, please don't make things weird or anything." said Gothetta

"I think we are way past the whole weird part in this relationship." said Randy scratching his temple with his right finger.

"Right." said Gothetta

Just as they were talking Lady Kryptina walked in. Gothetta noticed this and quickly changed the subject of their conversation.

"And I need you to grab the widow's tears from the top shelf and some wolf-dead leaves." said Gothetta

"What?" asked Randy completely confused

"Children, what are you doing here?" asked Lady Kryptina

At the sound of Lady Kryptina's voice the two teens turned around and looked at the recent arrival.

"Oh, Lady Kryptina, so good to see you. We were just getting some herbs and ingredients that have been recorded to have effects on recently turned vampires." made up Gothetta closing the book and placing it on her chest.

"You seek to cure these creatures from their vampiric change?" asked Lady Kryptina

"Yeah, that's the idea." added Randy

"The only issue would be to capture one of the victims and bring them here to test the cures." explained Lady Kryptina

"Not to worry, tomorrow night I'll go into town and bag one of them." said Randy

"If that is your plan, as much as it pains me to say it, you'll need the appropriate tools for the job." said Lady Kryptina

"Great, we'll take a look at whatever there is in the old nutty professor's car and then check up Sunshine's house for any gadgets Polidori has in storage." said Randy

"Good idea. Mr. Cunningham, may I speak to Gothetta in private?" asked Lady Kryptina

The two youngsters shared a look and then Randy answered.

"Yeah, sure thing." said Randy leaving the two vampires.

After Randy left Lady Kryptina closed the door and made sure that there were no other uninvited guests by searching the room. She turned to Gothetta, took a deep breath and then proceeded to laugh.

Gothetta looked at her mentor and role model with confusion.

"Um, Lady Kryptina, are you alright?" asked Gothetta

"Oh, yes my dear. I am perfectly fine. So tell me, when did your little love rendezvous with the young man started." said Lady Kryptina

"Wha- Lady Krytpina! I have no idea what your talking about. I had only met Randy a few days ago that's it. I-I-I swear." said Gothetta with slight fear

"It is alright child. You are not the first nor the last young vampire lady to fall for a young mortal man and most likely not the last. Now tell me when did this happened." said Lady Kryptina

"It started a few weeks ago. But how did you know about it?" asked Gothetta hiding her blush

"Oh honey, the only reasons why a young girl such as yourself would want to learn about seduction are very few. I at first thought that it was all meant for Oskar but after seeing how you behave near the young Randy my doubts were cleared." said Lady Kryptina

Gothetta looked down in embarrassment but then Lady Kryptina continued.

"Gothetta there is nothing to be ashamed off, I myself have had my eyes on a human or two in my youth. Just be careful, such a romance can only end in so many ways." said Lady Kryptina leaving the room

Gothetta let out a sigh and then got back to thinking on what Lady Kryptina had told her. She opened up the journal once more and looked at the portrait.

"I bet you never had this kind of problems with men." said Gothetta before leaving to meet up with the rest of her friends.


	18. Chapter 18

Randy and Howard were looking through the car to see what the crazy professor had stored in the car.

"Well, this guy was certainly looking for a fight. Too bad he just couldn't keep his head." said Randy

"Yeah, no kidding. Oh sweet! Check it out; a crossbow with an automatic reloading system." said Howard aiming around with the crossbow

"Careful with that, you'll pluck someone's eye out." said Sunshine walking towards the two Norresville natives

"Don't worry, we'll be fine." said Howard accidentally firing the crossbow

The arrow flew past Sunshine and pierced the arc of the entrance, about five inches from Oskar and Lenny.

"Howard! Put that down before you kill someone!" said Randy

The two vampires walked down to meet with the humans, after pulling out the arrow from the castle.

"I guess it's safe to say that you found some weapons." said Oskar

"Yeah, besides that death bringer, we have stakes, two handguns, three boxes filled with wooden-tipped ammunition for the guns and the crossbow, about five crucifixes, something that looks like a flash bang grenade, a large lamp for some reason, and a pair of knuckle dusters with little crosses." listed Randy

"So not enough for a growing army of beast-like vampires." said Howard

"Let me see that lamp." said Sunshine

Randy gave her the lamp. She then pointed it upwards and turned it on unleashing a powerful blue light up into the sky. Some of the residue light lightly burnt Oskar and Lenny.

"Sorry. UV light lamp. This could work." said Sunshine turning off the lamp

"He couldn't have only brought this much stuff with him. He had a stake shotgun as well, but Randy broke it. He was very sure there were plenty of vampires, so he maybe stashed them somewhere else." said Oskar

"He must have brought some extra luggage. It could still be at my house." said Sunshine

"We need to go check it out, we'll need everything if we are to take on Dracula." said Randy

"Lenny, please, tell Lady Kryptina and the others that I'll go with them to Polidori's house for some vampire hunting gear." said Oskar

"Are you sure it is wise Master Oskar? The place could be booby trapped." said Lenny

"We don't have much of a choice." said Oskar

"Alright, let's go then." said Randy

"Wait wait wait, we are going there walking?" asked Howard

"Yeah." responded Randy

"I'll stay then. In the meantime I'll help prepare food that is edible for humans." said Howard walking back into the castle

"Keep him away from knives, and have buckets of water ready." said Randy before the left

Lenny nodded and rushed back into the castle hoping to stop Howard from burning down the entire castle.

Then the three teenagers left to gather the vampire hunting gear to use against Dracula.

* * *

The three teens arrived at the home of Sunshine Polidori without a second to spare. There were only a few hours left before sunrise and they needed to get everything they could back to the castle.

"I'll search for anything that Lugosi left in his room, you guys check the basement, my grandpa must've left a big arsenal down there." said Sunshine as she opened the door.

"You heard her." said Oskar

"Yeah, let's look around a slightly mad vampire hunter's basement. If anything else fails we could always just make due with all sorts of garlic coated weapons." said Randy

Both of the teenagers walked down into the basement. It was filled with all sorts of gadgets, blueprints and strands of garlic adorning the walls, and it was all created to slay vampires.

"Yeah, this would have lead to many, many uncomfortable family dinners." said Randy

"You have no idea. The first time Sunshine invited me over, her grandpa tried to expose me as a vampire and kill me several times. If Gothetta hadn't followed me like she did I'd be a dead bat that night." explained Oskar

The two boys begin to look around finding more garlic than actual weapons all over the basement. Seeing that there were no big time weapons they begin to bag some of the garlic to fight back at the very least.

"I guess this is everything. I threw in some other trinkets that Polidori had around just in case." said Oskar slinging the bag over his shoulder

"Ok. Let's go get Sunshine and see if she found something useful." said Randy as they both walked up the stairs.

The two teens went up to meet up with Sunshine.

"Sunshine, we're finished." said Oskar

"Did you find something?" asked Randy

"I think so come take a look." responded Sunshine

They walked up to the guest room where Lugosi had been staying and found Sunshine looking over an open traveling chest. They took a look inside it and saw that there were lots of vampire slaying tools, just like the ones found in the trunk of the car.

"Now the problem is taking all of this back to the castle." said Randy

"We could take my grandpa's van." suggested Sunshine

"Yeah, that'll do." said Oskar

Randy then noticed that there were some clothes in the closet behind them. He decided to take a look around it and found some things that were quite interesting.

"Hope there's some extra space. There are some things in here that will put Dracula in his place." said Randy grabbing the equipment from the closet.

* * *

The trio began to load up the equipment in the trunk of Polidori's van. They finished and turned on the ignition and drove back towards the castle. The ride back was pretty quiet since there wasn't much to talk about. Randy was on the rooftop of the car playing look out in case one of Dracula's minions had gotten out of the dome and where planning an ambush.

Sunshine was driving with Oskar as her co-pilot. The silence between them was then broken by a question.

"So, what do you think will happen?" asked Sunshine

"What?" asked Oskar slightly confused.

"After Dracula is destroyed or defeated. I mean, will things be different or the same?" asked Sunshine

"I guess things will never be the same. I'm more worried about my uncle though." said Oskar

"From what I've heard, he is a very nice man, although a bit on the strict side." said Sunshine

"Yeah, sadly we don't hang out as much as either one of us would hope, with him being the director and trying not to show any preference." said Oskar

"At least he seems the understanding type. My grandpa on the other hand, well you know." said Sunshine

"Well, in your grandpa's defense and I can't believe I just said that. Vampire have been portrayed as blood sucking monsters of the night." said Oskar

"But that's not true. I've met your friends and your teachers, and they are all very nice people. That proves that alone proves that not all vampires are these horrible monsters. Only people like Nosferatu and Stoker are the ones giving vampires a bad name." said Sunshine

"Yeah, at least I think things can only get better." said Oskar as they arrived at the castle

As soon as they arrived they saw Howard outside right next to a ferocious hound, Lenny and Professor Ox Blood; both of them were covered in scorch marks.

"Is everyone OK?" asked Oskar

"Yes Oskar, we are all alright." said Ox Blood holding the crossbow

"On an unrelated note, dinner will be an hour late." said Lenny glaring at Howard

Randy and Oskar proceeded to unpack everything from the van and bringing it all into the castle while Sunshine petted the hound.

Once inside the castle and putting everything in order, Randy took out the stuff he found in Lugosi's closet and gave it a better look. It was a long black as night trench coat, thick leather gloves and boots, an every occasion utility belt with throwing knives, salt, garlic and holy water. Next up was a black fedora hat, a bowler hat, and a long brown coat that looked to be around Howard's size.

"You seem to have found something interesting." said Gothetta

"Yeah, we scavenged what we could from Sunshine's house. Tomorrow night we are going to test them. I'll have to coat the blades with garlic or something. Are you ok?" asked Randy

"Yes, I just wanted to see you. Do you think I'm pretty?" asked Gothetta out of nowhere

"What yes, you are pretty. Why do you ask?" wondered Randy

"No reason. See you in our dreams." said Gothetta before leaving with a smile

"How come I can deal with the supernatural and all sorts of crazy things but women are just unsolvable mysteries to me?" asked Randy to himself


	19. Chapter 19

The sun had set once more and everyone inside the castle was waking up ready for a new night. After having breakfast the students, mortals and professors were right at the edge of the dome waiting for Randy to start the hunt.

"Why can't we go in to help them?" asked Gothetta

"I agree, we can't just sit here with the van waiting for Randy to go in like nothing is happening." said Oskar

"A large hunting group may be more effective but we will stand out more. Two people going in and then getting out will not stand out as much." explained Ox Blood

"Also none of us know how to use the equipment." said Sunshine

"I don't know why you guys are moaning about this. If it were up to me I'd be sending anyone but me." said Howard putting on the brown coat and readying the crossbow.

As the conversation continued on, Randy was coating some of his weapons with the garlic that they have brought from Sunshine's house. He spread the garlic scent and juice on his sword, sais, the throwing knives, and the kusarigamas. Afterwards he put them away within his endless pockets.

Randy then picked up the black coat and put it on. He tied the utility belt around his waist and walked towards the group. His red scarf stood out and flowed out down his back.

The students turned around to see Randy all geared up to enter the dome and capture one of the turned vampires. However, in the light of the night they almost didn't recognized him and thought that he was another vampire hunter. They all yelped a little.

"I'm ready. Sorry if this is in poor taste." said Randy

"Don't be Cunningham, that was freaking hilarious." said Howard only to be slapped by Sunshine over the head

"You technically will be hunting vampires, so there is no other way of putting it." said Ashely

"There is still something missing." said Ox Blood

"Got you covered Oxy." said Howard

Randy and Howard grabbed the hat and put them on. Howard snatched the black hat and Randy was wearing the brown bowler hat.

"Now we're ready." said Howard

Gothetta walked up to them and switched up their hats.

"Now, you two are ready." said Gothetta

The two freshmen walked then towards the dome and turned back one more time.

"Remember, we grab one of those things and you keep the trunk of the van open. After that a quick get away back to the castle." explained Randy

"Right." responded everyone.

"And in case we die, I blame you guys." added Howard

Randy merely rolled his eyes at the claim made by Howard and then proceeded to drag him into the dome by the collar of the coat.

* * *

The two Norresville natives walked through town and looking at the night life of this out of time town. The high society men and women were walking through the lovely night. The cops patrolled looking around for anything that might look suspicious, which was mainly Randy and slightly Howard. The young men were drinking their worries away with the older members of the community. And finally what caught Howard's eye the most were the women of the night standing at the corners near the dark places. They even recognized a few of the people that were around down the street. Bash, and his goons were drinking at the pub laughing and punching people. Bucky and the other musical students were playing their instruments for the entertainment of others. And finally Morgan was amongst the women of the night smoking a pipe, shooting smoke circles at those that came near her.

Howard had to be pulled by Randy not to fall to temptation.

"Why is this so bad again?" asked Howard

"Do I really need to explain it to you Howard. Besides, you have no money to pay for anything." said Randy

The two freshmen continued on their way going to the darkest areas of the town hoping to find some of the beastly vampires.

It had already been an hour and nothing not even a shadow had moved out of place.

"This isn't getting us anywhere." said Howard

"I agree. I thought that if we went to the most isolated parts of the city we'd have a better chance of getting them into the open. As much as this sounds like a bad idea, we need to split up. I'll take the rooftops, and you look at the shadowy areas." said Randy

"Got it. I'll check the shadows near the corners and you look from the rooftops." said Howard zipping back to the city

"That guy really needs to get a girlfriend." said Randy to himself climbing up to the rooftop.

Randy reached the top and looked at all the smoke stacks coming out from the rooftops. He then began to run from roof to roof hoping to find something that resembled one of those creeps. Randy spotted a small group of them just ahead of him and began his pursuit to capture the little monsters.

Randy managed to get on the trail of them. He kept his distance and then saw that amongst them was Stoker.

Randy kept hot on their trail and as soon as he was within reach he took out one of the throwing knives ready to throw it at one of the creatures. Suddenly the sky cleared out and the light of the moon casted down the shadows of everything behind the creatures alerting them to Randy's presence.

The creatures turned and hissed at Randy.

"The scarfed one. Attack minions of Dracula!" called out Stoker

"Oh Shoob!" said Randy pulling back as the vampires jumped at him.

The creatures surrounded Randy but he then took out his two sais and narrowed his eyes against the creatures. The monsters jumped at Randy only for him to dodge and slash at the creature's arm causing a small burn due to the garlic. The creature snarled at Randy and he snarled right back. The other creatures jumped against Randy but he avoided and ducked the attacks.

Randy landed a couple of punches to the creatures' faces forcing them to pull back. One of the creatures jumped from the back only to receive a flying spinning kick from Randy sending it away. Randy pulled out one of the experimental smoke bombs from his utility belt and threw it at the creatures. It exploded and unleashed a strong garlic scented smoke driving them away. Randy then charged at Stoker, who turned into a bat and tried to get away. Sadly Randy threw his scarf and caught the little vampire. Randy then smacked him down to the ground knocking him out cold.

Randy walked up to the little vampire and picked him up.

"Ok little freak tell me what Dracula is planning right now!" said Randy shaking Stoker "I am not going to ask again."

Randy continued to shook the little monster of the night but to no avail. Stoker was completely and utterly knocked out cold.

"Great. Jerk." said Randy before putting him in a little bird cage that was near by.

However, before Randy could leave to get Howard a large shadow was casted right next to him. Randy turned and saw Dracula now looking more like a human than the decrepit monster that he had seen a week ago.

"Good evening, Red Scarf. I see that you've been giving my children of the night some trouble." said Dracula

"Count Dracula, what an unpleasant surprise to see you here. Are you here to save your little assistant?" asked Randy keeping his fingers loose and ready to throw a knife or one of his ninja disks.

"That little pest? Please. He may agree with my terms but he is not one of mine. I rather prefer my subordinates to be feral creatures that obey only me." explained Dracula slowly walking down to meet the Ninja

"Ok, on to another point then..." said Randy putting down the caged Stoker on the ground. "So what is your plan Dracula, I highly doubt that you are trying to simply keep doing this for the rest of your days."

"You are quite perceptive Red Scarf. My plan is simple; to turn this town into a booming necropolis, forever trapped in this time period, with me as its king of the night. After all a short life that can attain immortality and spend eternity serving me is a very good use of a life." said Dracula

"Only one problem, if you turn everyone into these monsters you will soon run out of food." pointed out Randy

"That is why I'm only turning this town into my kingdom, the rest shall become our food supply. Would you not join us?" asked Dracula

"I think not." replied Randy throwing two of the throwing knives.

Dracula simply stepped to the side with a supernatural skill that not a single step was heard.

Randy then threw four of his Ninja razor discs in a wider angle. Dracula then limboed backwards ever so slightly and saw how the disks passed above him. Randy used this chance to race towards Dracula and thrust at him with his sais. Randy gripped the two weapons by the curves and continued his attack. Dracula continued to step back moving his neck left and right to avoid the blades. Randy then did a curved slice with his sai, sadly Dracula dodged the attack getting a wiff of the garlic in the weapons.

"Uff. Garlic? I should probably remain clear of those." said Dracula as he force palmed Randy back to the edge of the rooftop.

Dracula then proceeded to run to the next roof top, and Randy began his pursuit. The two legends began a chase through the roofs of the town. Dracula jumped from one roof to the next with the slightest ease. Randy meanwhile had to push himself and use all his climbing training to keep up with the ancient vampire.

As they were running they accidentally knocked some loose bricks that fell down to the dark street alleys. The one Howard in particular was in. Taking with Morgan.

"So as I was saying babe, I could rock your world and teach you the beauties of the future." said Howard

"Listen honey, you don't need to sugar coat me. Just pay me and then you can boast that you got with a lady." said Morgan blowing smoke in Howard's face

"*cough* *cough*, You've got yourself a deal." said Howard before reaching for his wallet only for the bricks to fall right next to them.

They both left the alley and saw the persecution happening right above their heads.

"Of course he'd do this now!" groaned Howard before running after them.

* * *

Randy continued his chase after Dracula hoping to catch up to him, thankfully in a turn of fortunate, or unfortunate, events Dracula was waiting for him. Randy jumped at him sword drawn coming down with a vertical slice. Dracula simply zoomed backwards. Randy jumped up to him for a horizontal slash, only for Dracula to stepped to the side dodging the attack. Dracula got behind Randy and threw him over his shoulder backwards. Randy landed bending his knees and then jumped back with a flying kick. Dracula ducked under it only for Randy to use the impulse to jump back against Dracula. Unfortunately, Dracula grabbed Randy by the face and slammed him to the ground, back first.

"You cannot hope to out fight me mortal. I have centuries of experience on my side. What do you have?" asked Dracula looking at Randy

Randy got up and threw a seemingly inoffensive punch, that Dracula was about dodged, only for the punch to increase in size as the very air around it converted into a powerful blast. The attack managed to land a hit on Dracula's right cheek. This sent him backwards. Dracula then held his face seeing that it managed to drip some blood out of his mouth.

"It seems I underestimated you, Red Scarf." said Dracula with a frown

Randy then charged once more against Dracula, only for Dracula to jump up to the sky. Randy threw his scarf wrapping it around Dracula's leg. Randy then pulled himself up with it. In response Dracula kicked Randy away making him loose his hold on him. Randy in an attempt to avoid becoming a stain in the ground threw his scarf at one of the rooftop gargoyles. As it wrapped around the gargoyle, Dracula crushed the gargoyle and proceeded to claw away at Randy sending him to the alley. Randy groaned and got up holding his side.

"Join me Red Scarf, with immortality you shall be an unstoppable warrior. Your senses will be at their peek, and you shall never be victim to the effects of age." said Dracula as he slithered down to the ground

"Sorry, not interested." said Randy

Dracula in response grabbed him by the coat and threw him to the wall opposite to them.

"Then I shall feat upon your blood, and none of your tricks will save you this time." said Dracula baring his fangs

Randy then reached into his belt hoping to find something, and found a stake and jammed it into Dracula's side. Dracula roared in pain, and loosened his grip on Randy just enough for him to throw a garlic bomb at Dracula's face, followed up by a smoke bomb to escape.

As Dracula chocked on the garlic smoke, he realized that his prey had alluded him and faded into the darkness of the shadows.

* * *

Randy reappeared in front of Howard, who had his crossbow ready for action.

"Cunningham, what the juice happened to you?" asked Howard

"A long story fit for tomorrow night. But first, we don't go home empty handed." responded Randy holding up the cage with Stoker in it.

Howard wrapped Randy over his shoulder and took him back to their friends.

* * *

Back outside the Dome the vampires were waiting patiently for any signal of their human friends. Soon enough Randy and Howard returned from the Dome and the vampires saw the poor condition Randy was in.

"Randy!" said Gothetta as she went to check his state.

Without further waste of time they retreated to the castle, to treat Randy's wounds quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

Randy was seen sleeping in the coffin with bandages wrapped around his hands, arms, chest and a couple of band aids on his face. He was sleeping while stirring. His face contorted in discomfort as he tried to rearrange himself in his makeshift bed.

Deep within his subconscious dream Randy found himself being tossed around and carried by a dark hurricane. Lightning split the sky a sunder striking Randy over and over again. He is then slammed down to the ground. Despite the brutality by which Randy was submitted to he got up without even a scratch. Suddenly tombstones and savage looking arms start sprouting from the floor. Randy tries to flee but he is then captured by the hands and dragged to an empty grave. Randy fought tooth and nail but was then thrown into the grave.

Randy let out a silent scream as he fell down, but he never touched the bottom. Something had grabbed his hand. He looked back and saw that it was the lady of the other night.

"You." said Randy as she pulled him out of the grave

"Get your book, then we'll talk." said the lady vampire

Then Randy woke up and rose from his coffin to see the light of dusk fading down into the new night. Randy removed the sweat from his forehead letting out a sigh of relief.

"Just a daymare Randy." said Gothetta waking up herself

"It felt so real, more than I would ever hope to experience." said Randy

"Wait here, you can tell me everything in a moment. Everyone will wake up in a little while." said Gothetta going up to fetch something.

Gothetta returned shortly after carrying a tray with food, water, and some new bandages. By this time everyone was already awake and were asking if Randy was alright.

"I'm fine guys, really." said Randy

"You fought Dracula one on one, and barely escape." said Ashely

"That alone should not be possible. I've made the calculations." said Leechy

"What their saying is that you need to take it easy." said Oskar helping Randy to his feet.

"I've brought you a few things for breakfast, and new bandages. Can you tell us what happened last night?" asked Gothetta

"Yeah, so after Howard and I split up-" began Randy

"Why would you do that? You have seen a horror film right? That is like the worst thing to do." cut off Sunshine

"Anyway, after that, I ran into Stoker and his entourage. I fought them for a while before they fled leaving Stoker to be captured. By the way where is the little jerk?" asked Randy

"Down in the dungeon, gaged and chained." said Howard

"Ok, now where was I, right. After that whole mess, Dracula came out we had a fight and nearly turned me into an empty husk with no ounce of blood. I managed to blind him and then escaped with my life. The whole experience was worse than a nightmare. Dracula is stronger than anything else I've faced. Both physically as well as psychologically. There must be something that can help me even the play field." said Randy

"Stoker might know something." said Oskar

"Yeah, I'm going too." said Randy getting up after finishing up his breakfast in bed/coffin

"No, you are going to take a bath. You stink." said Gothetta dragging him upstairs.

* * *

Randy was given a towel, a bar of soap, a shampoo bootle, and a change of clothes. Gothetta helped Randy with the ins and outs of their bathroom mechanics.

"Ok, now right for hot, left to your time and then we'll be waiting for you to see what to do with Stoker." said Gothetta leaving Randy to shower.

Randy began to let the water flow and got in to take a much needed bath.

Gothetta waited for him outside listening to how Randy was washing himself. She turned her head a couple of times towards the door but then turned away.

"No, bad Gothetta. I want to look but its not right. Although it would give me a good reason to let him see me...NO no no. You are a lady, and he is a gentleman. There is a proper way to do things, and then I'll get to see him without clothes. He does have a nice scent." said Gothetta to herself in mumbles

Randy then walked out fully dressed and refreshed.

"I'm ready." said Randy

"Oh, ok. We'll go meet with the others now." said Gothetta not letting Randy look at her reddened face

As they walked down to the dungeons without sharing a word, until Randy broke the silence.

"I'm sorry I worried you guys." said Randy

"Don't be, from the looks of it you've healed nicely. Still, don't try something like that again. I'm glad that you're alright. Can we talk about something else?" asked Gothetta

"Sure. What do you want to talk about?" asked Randy

"What's it like to see your reflection?" asked Gothetta

"I don't know honestly. I guess it shows how I look like, but I guess I don't know." said Randy

"Yeah, it's so weird not to see yourself when everyone else can." said Gothetta

"How do you do it?" asked Randy

"We have to ask someone to look at us and be sure to tell us that we look good. We can also know how we look like by getting ourselves painted in a portrait, but that takes too long." said Gothetta

"Have you tried to take a picture with heat vision, or something like that?" asked Randy

"No, besides where would we even get that?" replied Gothetta

"OK, well you have nothing to worry about you look cute regardless." said Randy earning a blush from Gothetta

* * *

They soon reached the dungeon where everyone else was.

"For the last time Stoker; How do we stop Dracula?" asked Oskar

"I'll never tell you traitors." replied Stoker

"Talk now or you get the lamp." threatened Howard

"Ha! Your little flashlight doesn't scare me. Give me your worst." said Stoker

"You heard him." said Howard before turning on the UV light lamp on Stoker's foot

Stoker began to scream and jump in pain holding his foot.

"I take it that he isn't talking." said Randy

"We tried good cop and vampire hunter cop seems to be getting better results." said Howard

"Let me give it a try." said Randy

Stoker only glared at Randy seeing how he came down with Gothetta.

"So Red, is this the pathetic excuse you decided to replace me with?" demanded Stoker

"No Stoker because in order to replace you Randy would have to be annoying. He is actually a gentleman, unlike you." said Gothetta

"Why you." grumbled Stoker

"Listen Stoker, your 'master' Dracula left you. He seeks to turn this town into his own personal dark kingdom, with him as its ruler." explained Randy

"Yes, and all creatures of the night will rule. That mean me and all others like me." said Stoker laughing.

"There is only one ruler of the night in Dracula's kingdom, and he doesn't share power." said Randy shutting up Stoker

"He's a lost cause Cunningham, let's just focus on catching one of those creepy vampire monsters and put them back on the land of the living." said Howard

With that said everyone left Stoker in the cage.

* * *

In the deep caverns of Broken Tooth Mountain someone that everyone forgot sneaked in. Paulus Polidori had somehow had survived the attacks of Dracula's minions, and was not thrown backwards in time by the dome.

"Vampire Hunting Record number 53: I Paulus Polidori, have survived for what seemed like years in the wilderness. I've watched as the hordes of the vampires have taken members of the living and turn them into monsters. I tried to get my gear from my house but it was all gone. My only hope is that my little Sunshine was the one to take it and is somewhere safe. I have found the lair of these blood suckers, and I intend to put a stop to their evil for good. If I fail let it be known that I was right and that vampires do exist. Paulus Polidori signing off." said Polidori to the recording.

Polidori snuck through the tunnels until he came to where Dracula's coffin was. As Polidori walked out of the shadows he spotted one of the cages where Count Alarich Von Horrificus was.

"Polidori? What are you doing here?" asked Von Horrificus

"Oh, so you know me creature of the night. The name of Paulus Polidori strikes fear in your heart no doubt." said Polidori while Von Horrificus rolled his eyes.

"Not really, but despite my feelings towards you, I need you to get me out of here. I must return to the castle." said Von Horrificus

"And am I supposed to believe that you won't sink your fangs on my neck, like that snake in the grass Oskar?" asked Polidori

"Oskar? How do you know my nephew?" asked Von Horrificus

"Your nephew? Oh that is all the information I needed. After I'm done with Dracula, he will be next because I will never allow him to sink his fangs on my granddaughter." said Polidori

"What? My nephew is a saint. He would never sink so low as to do that! Your granddaughter would be lucky if Oskar looked her way. Now I understand why he constantly kept me from getting rid of you." said Von Horrificus

"Only so he could feast on her young blood." said Polidori

"Did you not hear a word I said!?" said Von Horrificus

"I won't waste my time with you. I shall take care of Dracula first and then everyone will see me as a hero." said Polidori

Polidori walked up to the coffin and saw that there was nothing inside it.

"Where is it?" asked Polidori curiously

Then a pair of hands came out of nowhere and pulled Polidori upwards. Followed by Polidori screaming.


	21. Chapter 21

The night had proceeded as well as expected. For everyone in the castle it seemed quiet, too quiet. Unbeknownst to the residents something short lurked in the darkness.

The creature crawled with sharpened claws up the walls until it reached a window. It gave a sinister smile showing off its fangs before jumping into the castle. The creature made its way into the kitchen like an unassuming shadow. Then it stood on the entrance of the kitchen looking at Lenny's back.

"I sure hope the little vampires will enjoy this dish. That fellow Randy could use it." said Lenny

A small sound was heard from behind and Lenny turned to find himself face to face with the intruder. A large mane of white hair covered its back and it had fangs and claws on its hands. Lenny yelled at the top of his lunges warning the entire castle.

* * *

Back at the library the students heard the commotion. And Howard was shaken back to the world of the living.

"Was that Lenny?" asked Oskar

"He must've dropped something or he accidentally grabbed a hot stove." mentioned Howard

"Let's go take a look." said Randy closing his book

With that said everyone, including a groaning Howard, went to check up what was going on in the kitchen.

* * *

Back at the kitchen the mysterious intruder began to snatch and consume all glasses of blood it could get its sharp little hands on. It behaved like an animal and moved like a hyperactive Tasmanian devil.

Once the creature heard noises it stopped and turned to see the students, Randy wearing his suit, and Howard with his crossbow pointing at him.

"Oh my God!" said Randy

"No way." said Gothetta

"This is so messed up in so many ways." said Oskar

"Ha, gotta love ironic punishment." said Howard

"Grandpa!?" asked Sunshine

In fact the creature in front of the teens was none other than a vampirized Paulus Polidori. His hair had turned into a pale white mane, his nails had gotten long and sharp as daggers, his eyes were now a pale blue and his fangs were extremely long.

"Go get the professors." said Oskar to Kloth, Ashley and Leechy

"You ain't got to tell us twice." said Ashely as they ran

"Oh please as if we need help taking on this old fart." said Howard

Polidori jumped at the ceiling and began crawling around it leaving claw marks here and there before disappearing into the shadows.

"Howard, I think we do need help." said Randy pulling out his sword quickly

The teens began to search for the now vampire Polidori. They all grabbed something to use as a weapon, Sunshine grabbed a panfry, Oskar grabbed a tender hammer, and Gothetta grabbed a cleaver.

"Grandpa please come out, we want to help you." said Sunshine

"Yeah, I want to help you too. By beating you with this crossbow." added Howard

Suddenly, Polidori jumped from behind and kicked Howard down to the floor and then skidded back to the wall laughing maniacally.

"Polidori this isn't you." said Randy

"Why not? I feel dead and loving it!" said Polidori

Polidori then dropped from the ceiling onto Oskar's back. He then flipped Oskar over towards Randy making them skid to the floor. Once they stopped they saw Polidori standing in front of them.

"What are the chances? You are the only other vampires I've seen tonight, AND YOU ARE ALL PAINS IN THE NECK!" said Polidori showing off his bite mark

Randy then got up and punched Polidori in the face. Polidori just stood there and then back handed Randy away. Polder looked at his arms and then spotted Oskar.

"Oskar, you are one dead bat." said Polidori rushing towards Oskar

Before Polidori could reach Oskar, Randy snatched Polidori away and slammed him into the wall. Howard then got up and fired his crossbow at Polidori making him dodge the flying arrows. Polidori then jumped back to take a bite out of Oskar, but managed to duck and blocked the claws with the cleaver.

Randy then charged at Polidori and kicked him back to the cellar where the bottles of blood where. Polidori looked and saw the blood and taken over by a lust for blood began to claw at the bottles and they began to break and eventually one of the shelfs fell and blood began to fall. As Polidori began to drown himself in the blood, Randy tapped his shoulder. As fast as Polidori turned Randy and Oskar punched the living lights out of Polidori with a panfry and a handful of garlic smoke bombs.

"You guys alright?" asked Howard

"Yes, a little fumigated but we are good." said Oskar

"Poor grandpa." said Sunshine helping Lenny getting up.

"Ow, my head." said Lenny

"Look at the bright side." said Randy

"We have our test subject." finished Gothetta

A short time later Polidori was fighting against the iron bars of the cage he was in. He screamed and roared only causing the few normal bats in the castle to fly around and keep their distance.

Up at the entrance of the dungeon the students, Lenny, Howard and Sunshine were waiting for Lady Kryptina, Ox Blood, Oskar and Randy to come up once more. They came up and looked at their students and friends.

"How is he?" asked Sunshine

"Physically he is well, but he is not talking." said Oskar

"It appears that unlike normal turned humans, Dracula infuses some dark magic in them to keep them both loyal as well as feral." explained Ox Blood

"Despite all he has done Polidori did not deserve this living death." said Lady Kryptina

"I just hope that he'll be alright." said Sunshine

"We'll bring him back, with a little blood work." said Randy holding up a tube of Polodori's blood

* * *

Everyone looked around the library for books, gathered herbs and special plants and in the medical bay Ox Blood continued to look over the collected blood and find what made it tik.

The red blood cells looked corrupted under the microscope.

"This is bad, usual vampire red blood cells are smaller than human red blood cells, but these ones are just wrong." said Ox Blood

* * *

Back in the top of the castle Randy, Howard and the rest of the students were looking for the different herbs and chemical compounds that could yield any positive results. When suddenly, the Ninjanomicon began glowing. This signaled Randy to take a shloop down for some knowledge. Gothetta meanwhile was holding the old book that once belonged to the mysterious lady vampire.

"What is that?" asked Gothetta

"Oh don't worry the Ninjanomicon just wants to give me some advice or something. I'll be right back." said Randy as he opened the book and dropped on the floor.

"Randy!" yelped Gothetta going to

"Typical. Just so anyone knows, if you try to draw a mustache on him he'll know who it was." said Howard

"Is he okay?" asked Oskar

"Yeah, just don't look at the book." added Howard

Gothetta then took a look at the book. As quickly as Gothetta looked at the Nomicon she she fell down on top of Randy with the book she was holding open .

"*sigh* Two down people. Two down." said Howard walking away.

* * *

Within the Nomicon Randy was sliding down the scribbled down cartoons to the floor.

"OK Nomicon, we got an evil dark magic powered vampire, and we need to save the people that he has turned. Whatever you got, lay it on me. I'll take it with open arms." said Randy holding up his arms

Just as Randy held up his arms, Gothetta fell down from the sky screaming as she saw that she was in what appeared to be a sunny place. She then fell on Randy's arms and almost knocked him to the floor. The journal that Gothetta had in hand fell right next to them.

"Gothetta? What are you doing here?" asked Randy

Gothetta then got back to her senses and began to look around for something to cover herself and avoid the sunlight. She ended up burring her face on Randy's chest.

"Randy, please you have to get me out of the sun, or I'll turn to ash." said Gothetta in terror.

"Gothetta, there is no sun here this is all magical, the light isn't real." explained Randy

"It isn't?" said Gothetta

She lifted herself and then looked around and noticed her body was not damaged by the sun. She then let out a breath of relief and hugged Randy.

Then they both noticed that the book that landed next to them opened up and a shadow silhouette began to emerge. The shadow then turned into the lady from their dream. She then lowered herself to the floor and lifted her arms and hands slowly.

Randy in defense manifested a sword and held it up. However, the lady had her eyes closed and paid no attention to Randy. The vampire lady then began to pop all her bones, and stretched in the most unladylike manner. Pressing her lower back with her hands. Twisting right and left. And then lowering herself to touch the tip of her toes.

She then groaned and yawned a little.

"It feels so good to finally stretch after so many years." said the lady only to accidentally rip a part of her dress. "Damn this thing."

Gothetta decided to make themselves known and cleared her throat.

The lady turned to see the two teens.

"Oh don't look at me like that. You both would also do this if you had been stuck on a book for centuries. I guess I should introduce myself, seeing as this is one of the few times we've ever been able to talk, and it is better than me showing up in the middle of your...dream banging. I'm Rosalyn Kimberly, but you can call me Rosa." introduced herself Rosalyn

"We would have never done such a vulgar thing!" said Gothetta in defense of their privacy sporting a red as tomato face.

Randy just stayed silent with a blush.

"Oh please honey, I was once in your shoes, I know what hormones can make you do. Now would you kindly introduce yourselves before I have to give you a hands on demonstration." said Rosalyn

The Ninjanomicon then split the sky open and giant words appeared. 'THAT IS **ABSOLUTELY FORBIDDEN HERE!** '

"Whatever." replied Rosalyn

Before Gothetta could rip apart the other lady vampire Randy stopped her and introduced themselves.

"Hello Rosa, I'm Randy and this here is Gothetta. We need you to tell us all you know about Dracula and his medallion." said Randy

"I guess you're right. First Business, then pleasure. As you both know Dracula delved into dark magic after hearing of beings from far away lands that could do all the things that vampires could, but were not limited by our own rules. He crafted his silver bat medallion and used supernatural energies and rituals to bestow upon it great power. He became in his own words 'the true Prince of Darkness'. He created a small region in which he ruled. However, that was not meant to last. The world of man kept moving forward, new technologies made ridicule of ancient traditions. Vampires and other creatures of the night faded into myth, but Dracula would not allow humans to rob him of his kingdom. I along with other vampires of the council decided that he had gone too far, but we could not take action against him directly. Therefore, I got into contact with an immortal and Abraham Van Hellsing and told them that Dracula needed to be stopped. He was and his medallion casted into the Land of Shadows. That was how it was suppose to have been." said Rosalyn

"So how are we suppose to stop him now?" asked Randy

"When Dracula forged his medallion, he did so that it would always be tied to his spirit. You must destroy it first, then Dracula will be a normal vampire and will not be able to return from death this time. Also, everything he did using the medallion will be undone." explained Rosalyn

"What about the turned humans? How do we save them?" asked Gothetta

"I honestly don't know. You'll have to figure that out yourselves. Now if your interested in something else, something more steamy, there I can help you." said Rosalyn

"I think we're good. Nomicon, if you would." said Randy signaling the Nomicon to take out their spirits.

"Oh so close." said Rosalyn very very disappointed


	22. Chapter 22

Randy and Gothetta exited the Nomicon and stood up. Gothetta was trying to regain her bearings after her consciousness returned to her from the Nomicon, she mumbled and looked around. Randy just stood up and picked up the ancient book and dusted it off.

"Ah you two are back, well care to enlighten us with the book's wise words." said Howard sarcastically

"Well, we do now know that the medallion can be destroyed. Once that is done Dracula will be a normal vampire with no magic." explained Randy

Randy then helped Gothetta sit down to get her head in order.

"Ghothetta, breath in, breath out. It's okay." said Randy reassuring her.

"Thanks Randy, we should start looking for some form of a cure for the turned vampires." said Gothetta grabbing a book that showed different parts of pants.

They all started to other herbs and different potions to start working on an antidote. Randy gathered jars filled with herbs, and pickled ingredients. Oskar and Howard began grounding them into dust. Sunshine and Gothetta looked at the directions from the books and then proceeded to mix and match the chemicals and the herbs until they got different solutions.

Leechy, Ox Blood, and Lenny brought in some extra equipment. Test tubes, glass cups, the UV light lamp and Polidori's blood sample.

Using small droppers the students combined the sample blood and the different cures. They placed them on a time in a tall far off metal table and placed the UV light lamp on top of it. The vampires all wore black goggles, black elbow length gloves, face masks, and large aprons. The humans only wore the black goggles. Lenny looked at the group and Oskar nodded. Lenny pressed a button and turned on the lamp. The UV light illuminated the table where the blood was. After ten seconds they turned off the light. They went over to table and saw how the blood evaporated in front of their eyes.

They then turned back to the drawing board. They brought another batch of herbs and potions to try to cure the blood. They created another solution that had a light green coloration and proceeded to do the same thing all over again.

The second solution was blasted by the 10 seconds of UV light. As the group went to check on the sample they saw that it was resisting, but then it evaporated like the last one.

The group continued to repeat the experiment several times but things seemed to turn out the same way as the first time.

"This is getting us nowhere." said Howard

"There has to be a way to stabilize the blood." said Leechy

"Get some rest children, this problem will not be solved just yet." said Ox Blood

"That's true, food is going to be ready in about an hour or two." said Lenny

* * *

Time passed and the students kept going over the problem in their minds. Howard was sleeping. And finally Randy had gone down to the gym to get some extra training.

"Children! Food's ready!" yelled Lenny getting the attention of everyone.

"I am so going to get pissed if I end up liking this food too much and can't eat anything else." said Howard

"Who wants to go get Randy?" asked Oskar

"I'll go." said Gothetta walking to the gym.

* * *

Gothetta went down to the gym following the sounds of grunts and light screams. Gothetta entered the gym and saw Randy running from one end of the gym to the other.

Randy was not wearing a shirt and kept his training with no shoes. Randy jumped up to one of the climbing walls, he climbed up to the top and then jumped backwards extending his arms and legs before landing on his feet. Randy then jumped spun kicked, and proceeded to throw several punches at the air followed by another spin kick.

Randy went up to the wooden dummy and began to throw punches and kicks. He struck between the upper arm and the lower arm, a right hook then hit the dummy in the head and then landed a kick to the left dummy's side. Randy kept going, hitting and blocking incoming imaginary attacks. He wanted to be ready to face Dracula, and he needed to be at the top of his game to do so.

As Randy continued his training Gothetta kept staring at him. Her mouth was open and it let out a strand of drool to go down her mouth. Her blood began to boil and flow faster making her face blush deep shades of red. Her mind was stuck in a form of trance unable to process anything else.

Randy turned and saw that Gothetta was standing by the entrance silent as a tomb.

"Hey Gothetta I didn't hear you come in. I was just training a little so that I can be ready for Dracula. Sorry I stink a little." said Randy wiping the sweat from his forehead with a towel

"Please marry me, show me the forbidden world of love, and become the father of my children." said Gothetta under her breath

"What?" asked Randy not sure he heard her well

"I said 'Lenny said dinner's ready!' I'll see you upstairs!" said Gothetta going out in a rush with a red face that blended with her hair.

Gothetta exited the gym and ran to the top of the stairs without turning back. Once she reemerged from the ending of the stairs, she leaned on the nearby wall and began taking deep breaths to calm herself. She placed her hand over her heart and gripped her dress.

"Damn that old hag, why did she have to say such things? Now I can't even look at Randy without picturing shirtless or looking at me with those dreamy blue eyes." said Gothetta

Gothetta then went to the dinner and tried to clear her head of any impure thoughts.

* * *

As everyone was eating their dinner nothing seemed to bother anyone. Then suddenly a blood curling scream could be heard throughout the castle.

Everyone turned to see where the scream came from.

"Any chances that that was someone's pet?" asked Howard

"I think we all know where and who was behind that scream." said Randy

Randy stood up and walked to the dungeons followed by Oskar and Ox Blood to check on their guests.

* * *

In the dungeon Polidori was squirming and rolling around like a hungry animal.

The two vampires and the Ninja arrived to see Polidori grip the iron bars of his cage.

"I knew you'd come, I could smell the sweet nectar flowing through your veins." said Polidori

"About time you came here, he's been acting like that since this morning. Just feed him the fat one and be done with it." said Stoker

"Yeah, that's not gonna happen." said Oskar

"Polidori, if you want this to end, just tell us what is Dracula after and how his magic works." said Randy

"You do not understand. It is not my place to say. _I am his loyal vassal."_ said Polidori in a sinister voice.

Polidori then spotted a spider on the top of his cell.

"Come here little spider, all I want is your life!" screamed Polidori jumping up to snatch the spider and ate it. "Got ketchup?"

The trio then just looked at each other and then left both Stoker and Polidori to savor their meals.


	23. Chapter 23

The night was calmed within the dome, but everything was not well in Broken Tooth Mountain.

"RRRAAGH!"

Dracula kept roaring and thrashing the cavern he and his ilk called home in rage. It had been only two days but Dracula was still furious at the events that transpired in the town. He had been outsmarted by a simple human. The last time that had occurred he had been slain. He did not want a repeat from that.

"Curse that Red Scarf. He not only turns down my offer but he has the gull to stab me and blind me with the foul scent of garlic. I must strike him just as he struck me." said Dracula

"Good luck with that." said Von Horricficus from his cell

"You may be right count. But I still have a few tricks up my sleeve." retorted Dracula.

Dracula pulled out his medallion and stared directly into the bat's red ruby eyes. The eyes began to glow and projected an image of a sleeping Heidi.

"Ah, I see someone used a little too much of the Maiden's Yawn. A big mistake, but useful to me now. _I bëj thirrje fuqive të errëta të natës, ta kthej një nga të gjallët në një prej të vdekurve. Bëhuni shpirti i hakmarrjes dhe lutuni mbi armiqtë e mi. Ngrihuni tani._ (I call upon the dark powers of the night, to turn one of the living into one of the undead. Become the spirit of vengeance and pray upon my enemies. Rise now.)" chanted Dracula as dark red fumes serpentined up towards the image of Heidi

"Dracula, you wouldn't. This goes beyond every law the vampires stand by. One cannot turn a mortal into an undead in such a manner." said Von Horrificus

"Do not worry count. She won't become a vampire, at least not in the traditional sense any way." said Dracula with a sinister smile.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Von Horrificus

"Have you ever wondered what would happen if a specter and a vampire merged with one another? Well, your friends and students are about to find out." said Dracula laughing sinisterly

* * *

Back within the castle, Heidi Weinnerman was sleeping inside her coffin. She had been doing so for the last couple of days. She was in the middle of a dreamless sleep, floating like nothing was going on.

Suddenly the dark abyss she found herself on was being filled with dark red mist. The mist rose and began to take the form of a whole plain.

A voice then began to whisper into Heidi's mind.

"Heidi...Heidi...wake up...you must be hungry? Won't you wake up?"

Heidi's eyelids began to open. He eyes began to roll to the back of her skull as her whole body rose from the ground, like a vampire rising from her coffin. He eyes then closed. She then opened them again, but her clear blue colored eyes had been turned to red and glowed.

* * *

Everyone was working hard to find a cure but they were no closer than the other night. Randy was even considering getting information from Stoker by offering him or Polidori some blood. Everyone else was still not that desperate.

"I still think that we could go to the next town over and get some real scientific equipment here. 'Cuz no offense, but most of these things made in the middle ages just aren't cutting it." said Howard

"Usually no one agrees with Howard, but he does have a point." said Sunshine

"Hey!" retorted Howard

"Sure, but we can't forget that that would be exposing vampires to the rest of the world." said Gothetta

"There must be something that we are missing." said Randy looking over another book on medicine.

Randy then let out a sigh only to notice that his breath was visible. The air began to turn colder and colder.

"Did you guys finally get air conditioner?" asked Howard

"Um, guys, I don't think this is any air conditioner." said Oskar as he pointed to a glass of water

The glass of water began to turn cold and the water began to slowly turn to ice. In a matter of minutes the water was now a giant ice cube.

"That's not good." said Randy putting on the mask

Then there was a melody being carried through the halls and into different rooms. This caught the attention of everyone inside the castle.

Everyone then grabbed their weapons and whatever they had in hand. Howard grabbed his crossbow and aimed it at the outside of the hallway. Randy had his sword in hand as he looked at the ceiling and the upper parts of the hallway.

"Everyone, be ready with whatever you have." said Randy

"What could be doing that noise?" asked Oskar

"I think I've heard it before." said Sunshine

"Where could you have possibly have you heard this sound?" asked Howard

"A few months ago my grandpa said that he found an ancient record of a melody that some vampire sung once. He tried to sing it but it was nowhere like this." explained Sunshine

"If it is a vampire melody then there must be something behind it. And if so, who is sining it?" asked Gothetta

"My best guess is that Dracula sent one of his more experienced minions to kill us." said Randy

"You mean those yellow jellybean things from that movie?" asked Howard

"No Howard, I mean a normal minion." added Randy

They continued to walk down the hall following the melody, fully aware that they could be walking to a trap. They however, had no other choice. They arrived at the room where the song was the loudest. The doors where open and the inside of the room was freezing and dark.

They slowly stepped inside and were hit by the great drop in the temperature.

"I instantly regret not bringing any heavy winter coats." said Howard

The doors then quickly shut close. The group then turned to have their backs to one another, awaiting their mysterious attacker's next move.

From the shadows came a giggling laughter. It sounded innocent but the laughter clearly showed that there was an alarming amount of predatory intent.

"Cunningham, I wanna go home." said Howard before he was slung to the other end of the room.

"Howard!" yelled Oskar only to receive the same treatment

"Oskar!" yelled Sunshine

The intruder was picking them up one by one, and there was little they could do other than tighten the circle. Fire was out of the question, one misplaced fire blast from Randy could light up the room and kill them all.

Sunshine held up her baseball bat waiting for the next thing the intruder would try. She felt a gust of wind coming at her and knowing what it could mean she began to swing her bat but hit nothing. Suddenly something caught the bat and threw it along with Sunshine back towards Howard.

"Why?" asked Howard in a groan

Before Randy or Gothetta could do anything a strong palm struck Gothetta in the stomach and sent her to the closed doors. Randy was now alone, his eyes shifted left and right. He then used his training with the blind swordsmith to learn where his attacker was. He then heard the slow flapping of a pair of large bat wings from behind him, descending behind him.

Randy turned around as he heard a voice he was not expecting.

"I needed to get rid of the audience, I wanted this to be more privately personal." said the voice

Randy was standing face-to-face with Heidi sporting a skin tight clothing and a pair of large bat wings coming out of her lower back. Her suit was colored purple with hearts with bat-wings, the sleeves were as long as her middle finger, and her legs were covered with skin tight dominatrix boots. The cut of the dress showed much of her generous curves. She also had a small pair of fangs and pointy ears.

If Randy was a hundred percent sure he wasn't dreaming he could have sworn that he was dreaming. Heidi was wearing a frisky succubus outfit, and was not shy about her body.

"Heidi, is that you?" asked Randy

"Do you know any other hot red heads that want to eat you up?" asked Heidi in a flirty matter

"Well, Gothetta kinda falls into that category but we are sorta taking it slow." replied Randy

"I was being rhetorical, you silly boy." said Heidi zooming up to Randy and pressing her developed breasts on Randy's chest

At this point Gothetta had gotten up and saw the scene play out. She was fighting her instincts to not walk up to Heidi and slap the fangs off of her. She instead saw the baseball bat close by and inched towards it.

"Come on Randy, you know you always wanted me. Now you can have me, however you want." said Heidi clawing at the mask trying to remove it.

"Heidi, listen to me; you are not yourself, this is Dracula's doing. Plus your Howard's sister, you know the bro code." said Randy pulling off Heidi's sharp hands.

"Does it matter?" asked Heidi

"Yeah, it kinda does." replied Randy trying to think of something.

"Oh Randy let me kiss you. Let me show you the raw, passionate, animalistic, primordial pleasures of the flesh. You know you always wanted to taste that kind of forbidden fruit." said Heidi caressing her body with her hands painting a very lusty picture.

"Heidi...you are a beautiful...young woman. Any man would be lucky to have you. But, I would like to reiterate that we could just be friends." said Randy getting blushed

"Alright, I also happen to know two girls that would like to be your friends." said Heidi

"I hate to ask but, what girls?" asked Randy being placed in a corner

"THESE GIRLS!" said Heidi living up her chest

"Oh I just shot myself on the foot with that, didn't I?" asked Randy

"Let me take you now my sexy ninja of love." said Heidi sticking out her tongue to lick Randy

Before anything could happen, aloud crack sound echoed through the room. Heidi then fell to the ground completely knocked out. Randy got out of his stupor and saw Gothetta standing there with a slightly broken baseball bat in her hands.

"What? You wanted to get her off you, right?" asked Gothetta with a clearly angry yet sweet tone.

"So any idea on what Dracula did this time?" asked Randy to calm himself and Gothetta down

* * *

Shortly afterwards Heidi was back to her coffin chained up from her neck down. Everyone was around the coffin looking for answers.

"What the hell happened to Heidi?" asked Randy

"Yeah, and how did you took her down exactly 'cuz she easily threw us around like rag dolls?" asked Oskar

"Randy distracted her and then I hit her on the head with a baseball bat. Right, Randy?" said Gothetta

"Yeah, I think that's what happened." said Randy looking away

Lady Kryptina then walked in carrying an open book and placed it in front of the group. In the open book was a picture of a semi-naked woman holding up a man by his head.

"Dracula must've used his dark knowledge to turn young Ms. Weinerman into a succubus." stated Lady Kryptina

"A succubus? What the juice is that?" asked Howard

"A sub-species of vampire, they are women that instead of sustaining themselves with blood they sustain themselves with the life force of humans, mostly men." explained Gothetta

"According to the book, someone can become a succubus if they are placed in a deep slumber by sleeping herbs or potions. One in particular is Maiden's Yawn." said Lady Kryptina

"That must've been what Stoker used on Heidi to put her to sleep." added Oskar

"Yes, but the only way to undo this is by making whoever turned her into a succubus reverse it or by destroying whatever was used to turn her into one." continued Lady Kryptina

"Another reason to take down Dracula." said Randy

* * *

Randy was walking to the showers to cool down after the craziness of the night.

"I really need a long shower after this night. The only upside is that the night over and tomorrow could only get better." said Randy as he opened the door to the shower

Right after Randy entered Gothetta entered the shower wearing nothing other than a bathrobe and had a sound concealing solution. She stepped inside and went strait to the stall Randy was showering.

"Occupied." said Randy

"You don't say." said Gothetta as she turned Randy and planted a passionate kiss on Randy's lips.

After that was said the shower was filled with grunts, moans and silenced screams.


	24. Chapter 24

The other night had been something else entirely, at least for Randy and Gothetta. They had woken up with a bit of a skip in their pace and a happy hum in their hearts.

Sadly, their romantic escape from the unsatisfying truth of their reality had to come to an end.

It was another night of testing out new remedies to the living death that Dracula had spread across the town. They were all looking around the library and through the different vials that held spices and solutions that could hold the key to curing the infected.

"I swear this is as boring as death." said Howard

"Suck it up." said Oskar

Sunshine then accidentally knocked a yellow potion and mixed with the wolves bane leaves. The potion then turned into a light blue potion.

"I'm so sorry, I wasn't paying attention." said Sunshine

The group saw the combination between the herbs and the potion. Gothetta then scooped a sample of the blue mixture and placed it under a microscope. She examined it and then looked back at the original yellow potion that had been mixed.

The vial read 'midnight light'. A powerful healing potion that was created centuries ago to counteract the strong effects of sun burns on vampires. Sometimes it was rumored to restore vampires from being turned to ash, if applied right after.

"Midnight Light, and Wolves' Bane? Maybe." said Gothetta

The students got ready and suited up to try this once more, hoping for a better outcome than before. The group then placed the mixture into Polidori's infected blood, and then struck it with the UV lamp.

They walked up to the sample of blood that had just been placed under the light as intense as the sun. The blood seemed to have been holding up, then it began to bubble and shift around as if it were an new organism. Shortly afterwards a bit of steam rose from the blood, but it did not evaporate. The blood sample remained in the place.

"It worked?" asked Gothetta

"It looks like it worked." said Sunshine

"Now all we need to do is try it on our locked up ginny pig." said Howard

"The only problem is; How are we going to make Polidori drink this?" asked Oskar

"We don't. He'll drink it willingly." said Randy

* * *

Sometime later Randy walked down to the dungeon wearing the Ninja suit carrying a bag of blood. He stepped up to the cage where Polidori lied shivering like a dog in winter.

"Have mercy on an old man." said Polidori

"Tell me how many people Dracula has under his control." said Randy

"I don't know. But I do know some other things, sadly you'll never get it out of me." said Polidori

Randy then showed Polidori the bag of blood and swung it slightly, getting Polidori's attention. Polidori tried to snatch it, but Randy pulled back.

"You sure you don't want to talk?" asked Randy

"Hold your tongue you mongrel! You cannot betray Dracula." said Stoker

"Ah, Stoker, almost forgot you were here." said Randy

"Bite me human." replied Stoker

"Just for that, I'm giving Polidori this freshly squeezed bag of blood. No blood for you." said Randy tossing the bag into Polidori's hands.

Polidori wasted no time and began to consume the entire bag of blood like it was his last meal. He slurped and gulped the blood down his throat. Once the bag was almost empty Polidori stopped.

"You sure this is fresh? It tastes a little weird." said Polidori

Randy didn't respond. Polidori then just shrugged and finished the bag.

As soon as Polidori finished the bag he began to contort in agony. Polidori fell to the floor dropping the bag and began to convulse from head to toe. From his mouth and nose came out the steam along with a throaty scream. His razor sharp nails, and fangs began to pull back returning to normal, even his hair was now back to its normal length, and the bite mark on his neck closed up and disappeared.

Polidori then stayed down on the floor, now as a normal man. Randy signaled Ox Blood and Oskar and they opened the cell.

"No more games Polidori! What do you know about Dracula!?" asked Randy

"I'm looking at him, wait where am I?" asked Polidori

"You're joking, right?" asked Oskar

"What happened to Broken Tooth Mountain, and that other vampire?" asked Polidori

"He doesn't recall anything that has happened since he was turned." stated Ox Blood

"Wait a minute, YOU SHALL NEVER TAKE ME ALIVE VAMPIRES!" screamed Polidori as he began to try fighting Randy's grip

"Could someone hypnotize him or something?" asked Randy

"Got it." said Ox Blood

* * *

A few hours later everyone was working on making more and more of the antidote. One of the good things about having a dungeon and lots of chains is that, everyone else could work on the antidote.

"It appears that the antidote works rather well, but there was an unintended side effect." said Ox Blood

"It appears that once vampirism is removed form the system they forget ever being a vampire." said Oskar

"Which is great for everyone, no one remembers being transported to a steampunk era or that they or someone they know was a vampire. Vampires remain in the down low and things are back to normal." explained Randy mixing the Wolves Bane

"Great, now what's the down side of this?" asked Howard

"So far we haven't found any." replied Sunshine

"All we need is to fill several syringes that can cure all the infected. Hopefully some that do not break or snap." said Randy

Lenny and Leech came in with a bunch of syringes.

"We got 'em. All we could find." said Leechy

"They are very strong and won't snap so easily." said Lenny

"They'll have to do." said Randy

They all then proceeded to fill the syringes with the antidote.

"Sorry if I ask Cunningham, but do you really think these miracle bullets will take out Dracula?" asked Howard

"We know where he is, we know he has an army that can be cured by these shots, and we can end this." said Randy

"We can also save my uncle and the rest of the town." said Oskar

"Dracula is huddled up in Broken Tooth Mountain, he may walk like a man and look like one but he is a monster. And I intent on burring him there, permanently." said Randy

"This has got to be the worst idea, of all time." added Howard


	25. Chapter 25

Randy and everyone was looking over the equipment and making sure that everything was working. The cure was already in all the syringes and was ready to take down the head vampire.

"Ok so, what's the plan? We are not just charging in or anything?" asked Oskar

"We will go in, but we'll go in at sunrise. Dracula will be asleep, and we will be armed to the teeth. We are going to need every advantage we can get." said Randy

"It'll be day in three hours, that would be the best time to strike." commented Sunshine

"Yeah, because last time you went toe to toe with Count Chocula, you got your butt handed to you." said Howard

"*sigh* That stupid cereal mascot will forever mock all vampires." said Ox Blood

"He at least isn't the worst thing that has mocked vampires." said Gothetta

Lenny then came in running like a bat out of hell. No pun intended.

"Lenny, what's wrong?" asked Oskar

"Everyone! YOU MUST SEE THIS NOW!" yelled Lenny

The students, the teachers, Howard and Randy ran outside and saw that something was happening to the dome.

There was ripples of energy flowing from all sides. Coming from the bottom of the dome and fired up to the top of the dome, the energy was now focusing at the very top. The energy that was being concentrated at that specific point suddenly shot up into the sky creating a massive swirling storm with red colored lightning. The storm then began to expand and cover the land.

"Ok, so we got no other choice than going in now." said Randy

"As long as that storm is covering the sky the sun won't be of any help." said Oskar

"Alright then, so let's suit up." said Howard

"Are we a superhero team now?" asked Gothetta

"No, but we are using the catchphrase." said Randy

Everyone then proceeded to go back and gather the equipment for the final battle against Dracula. Randy wore his vampire slayer outfit once more, filled his utility belt as well as secret compartments with syringes filled with the antidote. Howard loaded his crossbow with the same thing and wrapped two ropes of garlic around his neck and across his chest. Oskar, Sunshine and Gothetta all put parts of old armors on such as chest plates, gauntlets and iron boots. They had some of the special gadgets and weapons that Lugosi and Polidori had in up their sleeves just in case. Oskar had a couple of light grenades and a wooden club with a sharpened end. Sunshine carried an electric stunt pistol, and a grappling hook laced with garlic. Gothetta herself had some special potions and a wrist crossbow to shoot the cure into the infected's bodies.

All in all, they were ready to hunt down a vampire.

"Does anyone else think this is slightly wrong?" asked Oskar

"Nope, I think we are the BRUCEST people right now." replied Howard

"Let's get a move on." said Randy

The van that belonged to Sunshine had been geared up just in case. It now sported barbed wires at the front, UV lighting, and a few boarded metal plates for extra defense.

The group got in the van and rode straight to the mountain, where Dracula was most likely waiting for them. They were ready to cross past the dome, and as they did they quickly sped through town with people left and right staring at the strange machine that just passed through their town.

Just as they were passing Howard spotted Morgan being chased by one of Dracula's vampire monsters. He then shot one of his syringes and struck it square in the neck. Shortly afterwards the creature turned back into a human.

"All in a day's work. Now if this doesn't make her look at me nothing will." said Howard

"Good old selfless Howard." said Gothetta under her breath with sarcasm

* * *

The van had arrived in time. The small group of vampire curers, as they liked to call themselves, much to Howard's annoyance, walked in through the cavern knowing the legions that served Dracula were circling them.

"Let's cut to the chase, we have an appointment with your master." said Randy

All of Dracula's minions stepped out of the shadows, all of them bared their fangs and tightened their muscles waiting to take down the intruders. Of course, the group would have none of that.

The savage vampires attacked like animals, pouncing up in the air. Just then Oskar threw a small grenade and it detonated, temporarily blinding the beasts.

Randy then pulled out two syringes and began to jab the needles into the infected people. As Randy punched the cure into the infected's bodies the rest of the team began to fire their own rounds of the cure.

Howard fired his crossbow hitting the vampires that came up to him. He moved left and right and even did a roll over trying to hit as many vampires as possible. He struck most of them, he even got one in the crotch, who was now twisting in pain.

"Wow, so vampires do have nards." said Howard

"What? When was that ever in question?" asked Randy punching a vampire and then stabbing a syringe in the back

Oskar meanwhile was hitting vampires with the baseball bat. Then he lifted the bat to stop a vampire from bitting down on him. He managed to roll him off of him, and then turned into a to make it confused. Then Oskar turned back into his human form and jabbed the cure into the savage vampire's neck.

The girls meanwhile were back to back taking down the vampires that came at them. Firing potions and cure syringes.

As the battle progressed several of the empty syringes fell to the ground. Randy kept punching and plunging the cure down the undead legion dropping them to the floor. He pulled back his arm and allowed another syringe to come out from his sleeve. He gripped it with his hand and then in an arc motion plunged the syringe into the final savage vampire's shoulder. Randy then injected the cure with his thumb pressing down the syringe.

The last of Dracula's minions fell down to the floor like a rag doll.

The team looked around and it seemed that there were no other monsters left in the cavern. Dracula had certainly been a very busy vampire. There were around forty-five people now groaning on the ground. Most of them looked like regular civilians, that still dressed like they were in a steampunk era, with their long coats, vests, long white shirts and pants. There were at least five or six cops, all wearing blue uniforms.

"Wow, that was pretty badass." said Howard

"I have to agree." said Gothetta

"Ok, we still need to take down the big huncho. Howard, Sunshine, you two stay here and help them get out as soon as they wake up." said Randy

"Got it." replied Sunshine

"You don't have to twist my arm." said Howard

"We get Dracula?" asked Oskar

"Yeah. Yeah, we do." answered Randy

The trio ran down the cavern tunnels until they found the main cave where Dracula was. He was staring at his medallion almost in a hypnotic fashion. The medallion was hovering in the air with a large current of red electricity coursing around it and sparking at the nearby area, the red ruby eyes of the medallion were glowing brightly. The light illuminated the majority of the cave, as well as it casted the large shadow of Dracula.

Randy knocked out Lugosi from behind and placed him on the floor. Randy, Oskar and Gothetta slowly sled down and slowly walked with their backs against the rocky wall. Oskar then pointed to the cell where his uncle was and they all walked up to him as silently as possible. They reached the cell.

Alarich Von Horrificus saw them all coming. He tried to move his hand up and down trying to tell them to 'go away', but they didn't listen. The three quickly began to work on the lock. Randy pulled out a pair of metal picks and began to move them to open the lock. There was a soft click noise as the lock opened up. Randy opened the door to the cell and Oskar and Gothetta went to remove the shackles from Oskar's uncle.

"What are you doing?" asked Von Horrificus

"Getting you out uncle?" replied Oskar

"It's too dangerous. You must get out of here now." said Von Horrificus

"We already took care of Dracula's legion of the undead, now we are about to take him down. Get your uncle out of here. I'll give Dracula a little surprise." said Randy

They turned around and saw that Dracula had turned around and was now staring at them with a vicious scowl.

"I would love to see it." said Dracula

"You want it? Well here it is!" said Randy

He pulled out the last three syringes that were filled with the cure against vampirism. He grabbed Gothetta's wrist crossbow, loaded the syringes and took aim at Dracula.

"Open wide sucker!" said Randy as he was about to fire

"No. I think not." said Dracula as his eyes glowed red like blood

Randy froze as Dracula hypnotized him. Randy began to struggle just to stand up.

Within his mind Dracula was making him relive some of his worst fears and horrors.

* * *

Randy was no longer wearing the ninja suit, but instead his normal clothes. Randy felt like he was falling down a bottomless tunnel, bone hands and clawed fingers reached out and pulled him down stopping him from trying to climb his way back. Then he was thrown downwards to a rocky bottom floor. As Randy arced his body forward, but he found himself on a bed with the covers on top of him. There was a deadly silence within the bedroom. Randy looked around only to see a door in front of him. Suddenly the door bursted open, a swarm of millions of bats and ravens flew into the room without any form of restrain straight towards Randy. Randy found himself back down on the stone floor with the pitch black creatures swooping around him. Randy slowly rose his head and all he saw was darkness. He then slowly began to get up, lifting himself with his arms and then using his legs to fully stand up. Randy looked upwards as he stretched his arms. Slowly the dark winged creatures began to circle around Randy forming a form of tornado. As the ravens and the bats flew around Randy, the ninja suit began to form around him until he was now fully suited up.

* * *

Back in the real world, Randy regained his footing and shot Dracula a defiant look. Dracula was taken aback by this.

"Impossible! Not even master vampires can withstand my power." said Dracula

"Then its time for play by the rules!" Randy as he went into his suit and pulled out two red balls with black stripes.

Randy threw the balls right at Dracula, Dracula however dodged it. Only that Randy was not aiming at Dracula. As soon as the balls struck the bat medallion the balls unleashed a small pond of lava. The lava melted down the medallion creating a small explosion that pushed Dracula down to the floor. As soon as the medallion was no more, the storm began to dissipate and the dome disappear turning the clock forward. All the magic that Dracula had used was now gone.

"Yeah! Ninja Lava Ball! Always works." said Randy

"We'll celebrate later we need to get out of here while we still can." said Von Horrificus

As if it were planned Dracula emerged from the floor with his fangs bared and furious.

"Do you have any idea of what power you just cost me? All the powers of the supernatural world that will forever be lost!" screamed Dracula

"Well boo hoo, all that power was dangerous and honestly all you did was pretty crappy." said Randy

"If I cannot have the power of the shadows, then I shall at least have your blood." stated Dracula with a feral stare.

Randy looked at Oskar and Gothetta.

"Get your uncle out of here, I got him." said Randy

"Quickly, through the catacombs." said Von Horrificus

"Go to them, I'll catch up." said Randy

Dracula then pounced at Randy, who jumped backwards up to avoid Dracula's sharp claws. Randy then rushed towards Dracula and gave him a roundhouse kick to the face. Dracula snarled and jumped up to the cave walls and crawled to then pounce once more. Dracula kicked Randy back to the floor, accidentally dropping the wrist crossbow with the cure.

As the battle raged on, the three vampires descended to the catacombs underneath the town that connected to the castle.

Quickly the three vampires walked down hearing the combat between Randy and Dracula. Gothetta then spotted the crossbow and quickly picked it up.

"He needs help." said Gothetta

"Why would he tell us that he'll catch up?" asked Oskar

"He knows Dracula is weak to sun light, he must have something planned." said Von Horrificus

Just as they were discussing it they turned to see Randy running down with Dracula behind him roaring like a feral animal with rabies.

"Uncle can you transform?" asked Oskar

"Of course." said Von Horrificus

The three vampires transformed into bats and flew through the tunnels getting as far from the rampaging Dracula as they could.

Randy ran through the catacombs and jumped up to one of the stone columns and used it to jump a farther distance. As soon as Randy jumped towards another area of the catacombs Dracula jumped at the column and slashed at it leaving four diagonal claw marks. Randy kept running away from the ancient vampire hoping to lead him right where he wanted. Just Randy was about to jump again, Dracula grabbed him by the scarf and pulled him backwards to one of the stone columns. The strength of the throw was strong enough to crack the column and leave large fissures. Dracula was about to throw a powerful right punch, but Randy ducked under the attack.

"Ninja Air Fist!" yelled Randy as he punched Dracula sending him flying through the air.

Randy continued his run towards the castle hoping that Dracula would follow him. Dracula got up after landing from Randy's attack and return to the chase, with red in his eyes. Randy threw a couple of the stakes that he still had on him. They flew side by side through the air right at Dracula, but he tanked through them by shattering them with his bare hands. Randy let out a small yelp but continued running. Randy jumped from from column to column trying to find his way through the catacombs. Randy then spotted his friends in their bat form and followed them. Randy of course tried to keep his distance as to not drag them into his fight with Dracula.

Dracula jumped from the back and tackled Randy. In the middle of the struggle Randy was able to get his last stake between him and Dracula's bite. Randy then gave Dracula a headbutt releasing himself from Dracula's grip. Randy then spotted a large door and saw his friends cross it. He headed towards it and as he gripped the handle Dracula came up from behind him and send him breaking through the doors and into the castle.

Randy picked himself up from the ground with a small piece of the door sticking out of his shoulder. Randy grabbed the wooden piece and pulled it out of his body leaving a trail of blood.


	26. Chapter 26

Gothetta, and Oskar went to check up on their friend, quickly helping Randy to his feet. They then turned to see Dracula stepping into the castle as if he owned the place.

"Nice castle, it shall be your grave." said Dracula

"Not if we have anything to say about it Dracula." said Von Horrificus smacking Dracula with his cane.

Von Horrificus then pushed Dracula back to the wall, he held up his cane up to Dracula's neck and applied force keeping him in place. However, Dracula was not being pushed around. Dracula easily pushed back Von Horrificus, as he was too weak to fight back Dracula. Just as Dracula had gotten free the last three syringes had been shot right in his neck close to the jugular.

Randy turned to see Gothetta with the wrist crossbow in her hand. Dracula began to roar and swing his arms wildly in pain.

"Nice shot. Suck on that Dracula." said Randy

Just as suddenly as Dracula began to roar in pain he stopped, and began to laugh. The laugh was short lived as he then charged at the young vampires and swatted them aside.

"You may have been able to turn my victims of their plague Red Scarf, but no mortal medicine can alter the results of the supernatural within my body." said Dracula as he gruesomely removed the syringes and threw them to the ground.

Randy then picked himself up and gripped his arm, this caused Dracula to smirk at his weakened foe. Randy then grabbed his scarf and used it to lift himself to the upper levels of the castle.

"Run Red Scarf, there is nothing you can do to stop me. I am evil incarnate. I have commanded the forces of darkness. I have vanquished every foe that has ever stood against me. And after I am done with you I shall bring forth my era of darkness once again." said Dracula as he floated to where Randy was.

* * *

Randy had managed to run to the main entrance of the castle and stood with his back to the door. Just then Dracula emerged from the shadows with the same smirk he had on his face.

"Now do you see Red Scarf, I am invincible, you never had a chance against me. I am the Prince of Darkness." said Dracula stepping closer to Randy

"Invincible is overrated." said Randy as he lifted his right leg and in an arc shattered the door to pieces allowing a huge beam of sun light to illuminate the main entrance.

Receiving the powerful rays of the sun head on made Dracula shriek in fear as the light turned his skin to ash. In a desperate attempt to flee back into the darkness Dracula turned back. Randy however had other ideas. Randy quickly threw his scarf wrapping around Dracula. Randy then began to pull the vampire into the light of a brand new day. Randy struggled pulling Dracula into the light having an injured arm and everything but he was willing to put everything to the playing field. Randy held his grip and pulled Dracula more into the light, setting Dracula on fire. Dracula's entire body was burning up, and was loosing any resemblance of humanity. In a last bit of strength, Randy pulled Dracula out into the courtyard where there were no shadows to hide in. The sun began to burn away the flesh of Dracula leaving him as a skinny creature of muscle and bones. Randy stepped forth summoned forth his remaining strength and brought out his Fire Ninja Rage. His usually black suit became red with rage, his scarf became pitch black with an orange glowing outline, and his eyes became shining red with dark pupils.

"I am the Ninja of Norresville, and you're finished. NINJA TENGU FIRE BALL!" screamed Randy as he created a large fireball between his hands and blasted it straight at Dracula.

The fireball traveled the short distance and struck its intended target. The fireball exploded as it hit Dracula reducing the once powerful vampire into nothing but ash. The fire only lasted a few minutes, afterwards there was nothing but ash and dust being taken away by the wind.

"Thank goodness its over." said Randy before taking a much more needed nap on the courtyard

* * *

A few hours had passed and Randy had been patched up back at the castle. Randy was walking out of the infirmary with Gothetta helping him get around. They then met up with everyone back at the library. They were all watching a news report on what had happened.

 _"As it stands authorities are still at a complete loss, the entire town has lost all memory of what had happened for the last couple of weeks. Some people have come forth with what most people claim to be wild dreams or_ _hallucinations. Some of these include a wild pack of vampires running around the city at night, and that they were living back in the 19th century. Some locals as well as students were found in the forest near Broken Tooth Mountain, with similar symptoms as the rest of the inhabitants. Doctors have yet to find the cause of this, but they have assured people that there is nothing to be worried about. As soon as we find something we will tell you. This has been Guylian Murdock reporting."_

They then turned off the tv and the gang let out a breath of relief.

"Well vampires and all the mess Dracula did seems to have been forgotten." said Randy

"Yeah, good thing too." said Oskar

"Hey does anyone know what happened to Heidi?" asked Howard before screamed could be heard

They all rushed to where the screamed originated and saw Heidi hitting Ox Blood with a metal tray. Randy and Howard quickly held Heidi back, who managed to throw her shoe at Ox Blood.

"Heidi calm down. They're friendly." said Randy

"Randy? Howard? What the JUICE is going on?!" demanded Heidi

"Well you see we woke up here after whatever the juice happened and everything is cool. Not a drop of blood out of place." said Howard putting on his best innocent face

"Randy what is going on, because Howard is clearly lying." said Heidi

"Calm down Heidi, nothing's wrong Howard isn't lying. We do have a few scratches here and there but nothing that serious." said Randy holding up his hands in front of him.

"If you say so, I had the strangest dream though." said Heidi making everyone gulp

Gothetta then grabbed a baseball bat and hid it behind her just in case.

Randy then thought of something that could settle this problem without any further problems.

"So, what was it about?" asked Randy getting pale faces from everyone

Heidi then looked at Randy and her face turned into a red tomato. She quickly looked away and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Nothing! I must have forgotten it that's all." said Heidi to avoid telling Randy and the small crowd about her somewhat erotic dream.

A few hours later, at nighttime, the natives from Norresville returned to the hotel with Howard still holding on to the crossbow, hiding it from view of course. Randy went up to the room and grabbed his phone to call his mom.

"Hi mom, sorry I haven't called...No, I'm fine...Mom, really I want you to stop worrying...Yeah I love you too. Bye." said Randy over the phone

He then heard a tap on the window and saw Gothetta standing by the window. Randy opened it up to talk to her.

"How are things back home?" asked Gothetta

"They're good, but my mom worried a lot since I forgot to call. The news aren't making things any easier." explained Randy

"I'll bet. So what happens now?" asked Gothetta

"I still have a few days here, so maybe just hang out, and then see where it takes us." said Randy

Gothetta then gave Randy a full passionate kiss on the lips.


End file.
